


The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

by AlcorUzukaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gen, Izuku tricks All Might, Manipulative Midoriya Izuku, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, OC Story, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Scared Bakugou Katsuki, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Sith!Izuku Midoriya, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcorUzukaze/pseuds/AlcorUzukaze
Summary: A Five-year-old Izuku, has just delivered the news that he's quirklessness. Little does he know, he has more raw power than even the strongest person. When he runs from his bullies, he comes across a Sith Holocron. Now his destiny is not to be a hero, but to become a Sith legend.
Comments: 112
Kudos: 167





	1. Ch1: New teacher and destiny

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 1: A new teacher and a new destiny.

Izuku Age: 5

47 BBY/Year 23XX, both galactic standard years and earth years are 365 and a quarter days.

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

Summary: A Five-year-old Izuku, has just delivered the news that he's quirkless. Little does he know, he has more raw power than even the strongest person. When he runs from his bullies, he comes across a Sith Holocron. Now his destiny is not to be a hero, but to become a Sith legend.

**Warning: I do not own My Hero Academia or the Star Wars Franchise. I only own the Original Characters found in my story, Darth Alcor, …**

**FYI: I’m using ideas found in various other fics; From grace I fall, featuring Sith!Obi Wan; An Open Invitation, featuring Sith!Ashoka; and Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale, featuring Sith!Siri; Out of the Unkown, featuring SithAcolyote!Naruto;**

“So Deku. What did the doctor say?” A red eyed blond with a perpetual look of anger on his face asked.

“Ah-aaah, well k-kacchan, he s-said that I’m, I’m quirkless.” A small frightened green eyed, green haired child with freckles, said. If you looked closely you could see tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. His name is Izuku Midoriya.

A beat passes before the red eyed blond and his two cronies burst out laughing.

“HAAAAH! Guess you really are a Deku, useless, you can’t even get a quirk!” One of the kids burst out, the one with red wings.

“YEAH! I bet you just a great disappointment to your mother.” The thin boy with elongated fingers said.

“Hey Deku. Why don’t you scurry back home and cry about how you’ll never be a hero? Never.” The blond said. His name is Katsuki Bakugou.

“B-b-but-t-t, K-ka-achan-nn. Weren’t we going to be the w-wonder duo? The best h-hero team, remem-mber?” Izuku was now freely crying, his eyes weak.

“Yea, right, as if. I would never allow myself to be held down by the likes of you, who can’t even get a quirk. My destiny is to become number one and I won’t let you get in my way.” Katsuki said, sparks popping in his hands ready to blow up this Quirkless freak.

Izuku in fear for his safety ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. In the background the three bullies continued to laugh at Izuku as he ran away. More and more tears flooded his eyes and Izuku wanting to get away ran into a nearby forest in order to escape his mental torment and aguish. 1 minute, 5, 15, Izuku isn’t sure how long he has been running and where he is but didn’t care. He began to slow down once he was plenty deep in the forest. Still crying he started to slowly walk further and further. As more time passed that fear and sadness turned to hate and rage towards Katsuki and his cronies.

“Stupid Kachan. He has everything handed to him.” Izuku mumbled to himself as his thought began to turn darker and darker. It went from cursing Bakugou’s existence, to him wishing he could strangle the life out of him for the rudeness he made. Doesn’t he realize that Izuku is human too, he’s deserving of the same rights Bakugou is but no, apparently not. As Izuku got angrier and angrier, he heard something in his mind.

_“Come find me.”_

Izuku looked around in a panic, “W-what, who’s there?” No matter where he looked, he didn’t see anyone around him.

_“Follow the sound of my voice.”_

“W-what, why?”

_“I can help you; I can teach you; I can make you powerful. Simply follow the sound of my voice.”_

Izuku looked around a bit more before calming down, “Okay.” Izuku begins walking following the direction of the voice.

_“Warmer, warmer, to your right, Now you’re colder, now warmer. You’re almost there.”_

As Izuku followed the voice in his head, he came across a dimly lit cave. Izuku looked around before pointing inwards.

 _“Yes, I’m Inside. Don’t worry there isn’t anything dangerous.”_ The voice said. Izuku simply swallowed his fear and entered the cave. While the cave was dim there was still some light that Izuku could make out. But in the back of his mind he felt a dark, dark presence, that seemed to swallow everything. Izuku trying to be brave, suppressed this dark presence and continued going, before he saw a dim red light ahead of him. As Izuku approached it and saw a small pyramid like object. It gave off a red glow, had gold corners and a dark feel about it that increased in intensity the more Izuku looked at it.

 _“You’ve found it. Now focus all your hate and anger while reaching out to the object with your mind.”_ And Izuku followed the directions. He focuses all his rage and hate for Bakugou, for his teachers, for his doctor, and for himself. And after what seemed like a short time, the object began to levitate. The gold corners of the pyramid’s separated by about a foot, and seeping out was a dark red fog, rolling in like a sudden cold front. And from the fog a form of 6-foot man made itself known, and when brought back, it could be noted that his edges were semitransparent. He wore a black cloak had shot black hair and had slightly tanned skin. He basically looked like a Caucasian male in his mid-twenties. However, he had an odd feature about him and that was his eyes, they were gold with red borders that seemed to resonate all the negative emotions at once. Izuku did what any 5-year-old would do and screamed his head off.

“Ok, that’s annoying.” The man snapped his fingers and Izuku suddenly was unable to make a sound, that didn’t stop him, but he simply couldn’t make a sound. “Now let’s appraise you shall we. Hold still this will only hurt a moment.” The man moved his hand towards Izuku’s head faster then he could see, and Izuku went still, seemingly paralyzed. When the man retracted his hand, he spoke to Izuku.

“Now Izuku, I will undo the silence and you will not scream, or we will have problems.” That stranger said to Izuku who went deathly still when he said his name. Izuku terrified did what he could only do at that moment and nodded his head slowly. The man snapped his fingers, and Izuku basically spewed out four sentences into one.

“Whoareyou?Howdoyouknowmyname?Whatsgoingon?Canyoureallyhelpmegetstronger?”

“The kriffing hell? Slow down and speak clearly or I swear I’ll give you a migraine.” Izuku did not know what a migraine was, but it did sound like a threat and slowed down and repeated his questions.

“Who are you? How do you know my name? What’s going on? Can you really help me get stronger?” The yellow eyed man took a moment before answering.

“In reverse, yes, I can make you the most powerful on this planet. I’m going to teach you. I know your name from delving into your mind and reading your memories. And my name, well I’ll tell you in a moment.”

“Powerful like a…Hero?”

“No, from what I’ve seen a Hero is a flawed profession, and to be honest why would you go into a paid suicide business? When you can be so much more and so much more powerful.” The man said dismissively.

“But being a hero is all I have wanted to do, I mean what kid wouldn’t?”

“Izuku, don’t you want to become powerful.” Izuku nods. “Then becoming a hero is not the correct choice, especially when people realize that you could be even more powerful the All Might, they could hate and resent you for your power. Besides don’t you want revenge on the one that has tormented you so much? Mocked you for your seemingly powerless state? I can give you that opportunity if you trust me.” With every word Izuku grows more and more convinced of the stranger’s words, but still has some doubts. The stranger sensing this merely sighs, before introducing himself. “My name is Darth Alcor, but you can call me ‘Master’. I will help you grow stronger, if if you’re still not convinced, I am patient and can wait. After all it would be a shame to let such raw power stagnate.”

“M-mr. A-Alcor.” Alcor gives Izuku a pointed look. “It’s master, and for the emperor’s sake, stop stuttering like a half-wit. No one will take you seriously if you continue.”

“M-master, I uh appreciate the offer but I-I’m not sure.” Alcor sighs. “We’ll work on the stuttering later. For now, I don’t need an immediate decision, but before you leave,” Alcor point at the floating object. Izuku nods, and he continues. “That is a Holocron, is a…data housing device, to store information, in this case me. Take that with you home, as the Holocron cannot move on it own and I cannot move it as I currently am.” Izuku after a moment nods, and Alcor disappears into a fog and retreats into his Holocron. The little corners retract, and the pyramid shaped Holocron drops, where Izuku slowly approaches it. When hesitating Alcor’s voice rings out in his head.

 _“Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up!”_ Izuku frightened by the voice, picks up the Holocron and begins to make his way out. “How did you do that.”

 _“I simply communicated in your mind. If you accept my teachings, I can show you how. Also, simply think your thoughts, don’t speak them, we don’t need someone throwing you into a looney bin.”_ Izuku nods his head quietly and begins to retrace his steps back to the park he was at.

* * *

About a block away from his home, Alcor popped up in Izuku’s head suddenly. _“Hello there.” ‘Ah stop doing that!’ “Why it’s funny, also I wanted to lay down a ground rule. Under no circumstances are you to inform your mother or your ‘friends’ about me or the Holocron or you are going to be in a lot of pain.”_ Izuku simply gulped, nodding his head the slightest amount. _“Simply hide me in your room, preferably under the lose floor bord under your bed where you stash money. And yes, I know of that.”_ Again, Izuku nodded.

“K-kaa-s-san I-I’m home.” Izuku yelled out hiding the holocron behind his back.

“Ah Izuku, welcome home, how was school and afterwards?”

“I-it was f-fine, I-I think I made a…” Izuku was cut off as Alcor sent a jolt of pain into his 5 five year old brain. Izuku winced and his mother became concerned.”

“Izuku what’s wrong, are you okay?!” Izuku quickly thought up an excuse. “A-ano, K-kaa-s-san I’m fine, I just fell and twisted my ankle a bit.” “Oh Izuku, are you sure you’re okay?” “Y-yea, I’m just going to go watch the All Might video.” “O-okay, if you need anything just let me know.” Inko Midoriya as a slim, green haired, beautiful woman, but if there was one thing that could be considered a flaw is that she’s over emotional. And takes Izuku’s safety seriously. Although Izuku doesn’t inform Inko of what goes on in school.

 _“Good lie.” ‘Shut up.’ “Oh, don’t be like that.”_ Izuku could practically hear the eye roll but didn’t focus on it. Izuku slowly made his way to his room and when he closed the door, he did as Alcor instructed and hid the Holocron under the floorboard.

Alcor simply thinks to himself so Izuku does not hear, _‘Heheheheh. Don’t worry Izuku, soon you will be Sith just like me.’_

**Now a few Things:**

**Izuku’s Midichlorian Count is about 19,000, just a little lower than Sidious. It will increase given that, at this point he's only a smol 5 year old**

**I do not have a Sith name for Izuku, original names would be apricated. Do not use the existing names of Sith in Canon or legends. You guys have until chapter 8 to come up with names, which I will choose the best one that seems to fit.**

**Alcor is an OC, sorta what I’d imagine myself as an evil Sith lord.**


	2. Chapter 2: Simmering Rage and Accepting

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 2: Simmering Rage and Accepting

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

**_FlashFoward/FlashBack_ **

Summary: A Five-year-old Izuku, has just delivered the news that he's Quirkless. Little does he know, he has more raw power than even the strongest person. When he runs from his bullies, he comes across a Sith Holocron. Now his destiny is not to be a hero, but to become a Sith legend.

**Thank you for your suggestions, if you want to keep sending Darth names, feel free. I’m also changing it to Ch 6 when entries are over. I plan to have Izuku receive his name in Ch 9, so I need a couple chapters for viewers to vote. Please note, that only verified accounts can vote.**

* * *

**Warning: I do not own My Hero Academia or the Star Wars Franchise. I only own the Original Characters found in my story, Darth Alcor, …**

**FYI: I’m using ideas found in various other fics; From grace I fall, featuring Sith!Obi Wan; An Open Invitation, featuring Sith!Ashoka; and Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale, featuring Sith!Siri; Out of the Unknown, featuring SithAcolyte!Naruto; The Time Displaced Sith, featuring a carbonite Sith from the Sith Empire;**

* * *

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

“Nrgh. What’s that sound?” Izuku blinked out the sleepiness in his eyes as he sat up. He rubbed his face, and threw a hand through his curls, pulling them out of his face. He turned his head and sitting in his desk chair was Alcor tapping away at a tablet.

“Morning sleeping beauty. Humph, I just started reading on local culture, quite fascinating what people do when bored.”

“I-is that my mother’s tablet?” Izuku asked as he pointed to the device.

“Yeah, I borrowed it, she wasn’t using it, might as well take it off her hands.” Alcor replied nonchalantly. He had this look of passive glee on his face. “Why?” Izuku asked confused.

“I’m studying this planet’s history, culture, technology, and science. I may not look it, but I was in that cave for nearly 3000 years.” Izuku was shocked, he couldn’t imagine being motionless for that long. “Wha-wait, if you were there for so long what did you do?” Alcor went quiet, for only a moment before answering.

“I think you wouldn’t like the answer to that question.” Was all Alcor said. Izuku didn’t question it as he started to change out of his All Might footie pjs. Alcor was silently thinking to himself, _‘He doesn’t need to know I made depressed people commit suicide, right? I’m not even sure he knows of the concept of death yet. I’ll have to fix that.’_

As Izuku bent down to get at the floorboard hiding the Holocron, Alcor’s voice cut out, “Don’t take that, I still need to research, and I can’t exactly go too far from it.” Izuku still a little scared of Alcor, simply nodded and left his bedroom to go eat breakfast.

When Izuku sat down to eat a small bowl of cereal, his mother posed a question to him, “Izuku have you seen my tablet? I thought I left it on the table right here.” Alcor’s voice popped up in Izuku’s head, _“Don’t even try it.”_ The tone was with an edge of finality.

Izuku swallowed what was in his mouth and replied to his mother, “N-no k-kaa-san, I haven’t seen it.” Inko looked at him for only a moment before turning away, “Look at your ditsy mother, misplacing things. Ah well, I’m sure it will make itself known in time.” Izuku wanted to correct her, but for fear of a repeat of what happened yesterday kept his mouth shut.

“All right Izuku, are you excited for another day of pre-K?” Inko looked at Izuku, who seemed to flinch briefly. “Y-yeah, o-oh c-c-course, why w-wouldn’t I-I?” Izuku knew how today was going to go, by the time arrives he’ll either be bullied or pitied for his powerless state and he hates it. But he wasn’t going to let his mother know. After all he must be strong for her.

In his bedroom, Alcor, reading Izuku’s thoughts scoffed. _‘Pathetic, *sigh* this will take a lot of work to fix.’_ He waited for Izuku and Inko to leave before gathering some paper to write on. _‘Well at least he’ll have his first lesson when he returns home, after all what kid wouldn’t want to learn a “secret” language. Heh.”_

* * *

“All right my little hero, have a good day.” “R-right Ka-a-san!” Already in the corner of Izuku’s eyes he could see the looks the other kids were giving him. A few looks of pity, were mixed in a sea of barely contained hatred. Even the adults gave Izuku these looks. Izuku slowly made his way inside, as the looks increased in intensity, once Inko was out of view. The red winged bully for the day prior came forward.

“Well if it isn’t useless, Quirkless Deku. I surprised that you would even come here today.” Tsubasa sneered, as he pushed Izuku to the ground. A group of kids all laughed at him. Izuku looked at the adults for help, and promptly wished he didn’t, they were all looking away pretending not to see anything. A few even had small smiles on their faces. Izuku continued his way inside, when Tsubasa gabbed his shoulder, Izuku was pulled back and promptly punched in the gut. Izuku dropped to the ground, in pain, but oddly his mind was not on the attack but the flash he saw when Tsubasa grabbed him.

**_“g-g-grandpa, i-it h-h-h-hur-t-t-s, please make it s-s-stop.” Tsubasa was older and lying on a metel table seemingly writhing in pain. His biological grandfather was standing above him._ **

**_“Shhh, Shhhh, grandpa is here, don’t worry, I will make you powerful, after all it’s all for my master. Hehehe.”_ **

Izuku was suddenly pulled from the vision as an adult tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go inside, or he’ll get in trouble. Mindlessly he followed, as he thought. _‘What was that I saw, was that really Tsubasa and his grandfather, but how and what does it mean.’_ Idly, he wondered if this is what Alcor meant when he could be made powerful. In the back of his mind a voice cackled in glee at watching Tsubasa’s torment but Izuku ignored it.

* * *

Back at the home, Alcor stopped writing on the collection of papers, to look up and start giggling. _‘His force powers are starting to come in. Much faster the I predicted, and I didn’t even have to do anything.’_

* * *

Izuku spent the day floating in and out, only paying attention when it was necessary. Aside from that morning and lunch (Coubakugough) none of the kids had gotten physical with him yet, but that didn’t stop the insults, the hateful words, and even if they didn’t say anything to his face, Izuku could hear their whispers.

“Did you hear? He’s Quirkless.” A girl said to her friend.

“Yeah, papa told me that Quirkless is a punishment for something bad he did in his past life.” One boy said to a couple of others.

“Well I hear that you can lose your quirk just by being near a Quirkless for too long.”

“Whoa, really? Better stay away.”

Izuku, he just sat there and took it, and with every insult, whisper, comment, his hatred grew and grew. How he wished he could all show them that he was not weak, that he was not a burden, and that he could just ~~kill~~ teach them. It was the end of the day and Izuku’s rage was about to reach a boiling point. His teacher was talking about basic math, like 1+2=3. Izuku focused on the globe on her desk, to block her out. Izuku clenched his hand in anger, refusing to look at the board, when the globe was suddenly crushed into the size of a tennis ball. The noise was horrendous, and everyone turned to look.

The teacher was shocked and called out, “All right, who did that?” Nobody said a word, turning to each other wondering who was responsible.

“Well in that case, I am giving the entire class a warning. Quirk use will not be tolerated in my classroom. The next time someone acts out without permission they will get punishment, or everyone will.” The teacher said sternly.

Izuku was in shock, _‘D-did I do that? No that can’t be right, right?’_ Izuku was starting to internally panic, but didn’t let any others know, for a 5-year-old his poker face was amazing.

* * *

Alcor had long finished his writing of the Sith Alphabet and had picked up where he had left off that morning, reading about current technology. _‘I can’t believe the local humans, let technology stagnate this badly in 200+ years. This will be harder to work with than first thought.’_ As he sat up to continue taping away at the tablet, he felt it, _‘Ah, I can feel it, Izuku’s heart is slowly turning darker and darker, the more he’s pushed around. Don’t worry I won’t abandon you Izuku.’_ Alcor stopped his train of thought, as he felt Inko leave to go pickup Izuku from his classes. Once she had locked the door, Alcor deleted any trace he had been on the tablet in question and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. _‘Now to wait.’_

* * *

Inko came to pick up Izuku. She could tell something was bugging him but didn’t put any pressure for him to tell her. When they both returned home, Izuku made his way to his room and locked the door. She sighed, hoping that what’s bugging him will disappear, maybe some leftover katsudan from yesterday as a snack will help. “Oh there’s my tablet.”

Izuku opened his door and promptly closed it. He saw Alcor reading something while sitting on his bed. Izuku then proceeded to attempt to get his attention. “Mr. Alcor?” Nothing. “Mr. Alcor?” Again nothing. Izuku sighed and swallowed the pit in his stomach, “Master?”

“Oh, hello, welcome back. How was your day?” Alcor finally responded.

“Can’t you read my mind?” Izuku bit back.

“Why would I need to read your mind, I already know how bad of a day you had.” Izuku had developed an eye twitch, “Then why did you ask?”

“It’s funny seeing you lose your shit over some innocent teasing.” Izuku was confused, “S-Shit?” Alcor blinked before facepalming. “Right I’m dealing with a child not a full-grown adult or even a teenager. Don’t worry it’s just a word some use for comedy or for anger.” Izuku still didn’t quite understand but let it go. Izuku sat down and looked at Alcor.

Both sat in silence before Alcor asked, “So, have you given any more thought to my offer?” Izuku swallowed his fear before replying, “Can you really make me strong? I mean I’m quirkless, useless, I don’t have any power.” Alcor gave him a long look before replying, “Who told you that, that you have no power, after all, didn’t you crush that globe?”

“W-What?” Izuku didn’t think that he did that, did he have a quirk? Alcor reading his mind quickly voice his disagreement. “No, you don’t have a quirk, you have something far, far greater. The ability to use the Force.” Izuku was confused.

“What’s the force?” Izuku asked, confused. “The Force is a living entity of sorts, that lives off other life. Unlike parasites the Force is a mutual partnership. That mean both people in question get benefits out of an exchange. Those abilities you’ve seen me, or yourself preform, that is a result of the force. Your foresight fo Tsubasa and crushing the globe. My Holocron is a container that interacts with the force.”

Izuku was stumped, he didn’t know exactly what Alcor was talking about, but based on what was said, what Izuku had was not a Quirk but a greater power. He didn’t know weather to be scared or excited. He did have a question. “How does someone use the force? And why can they?” Alcor closed his eyes before continuing. “There are many ways to use the force. The Sith, what I am use our emotions to call on the force. We use the passion in our actions to drive us. The Jedi our…rivals, use the promise of peace and compassion in order to use the force, not for themselves but for others.”

“Well the Jedi sound like heroes.” Alcor had this look of disgust on his face that disappeared faster then it appeared. “To many they do seem like hero’s, but they are not. The Jedi forsake their own ideals when it became to much to bear and decided to just follow the will of the populace even if it not a good will. The Sith name is a title that can be applied to many, from soldiers, to leaders, to culture to even the original red skinned species.” An image appeared in Alcor’s hand of a red skinned human like man with yellow eyes. “Roughly 5000 years ago, the Sith and Jedi were at war. In the end the Sith lost and were cast out. But that simply wasn’t good enough for the leader of the enemies to the Sith, at the time. The Sith had lost nearly their entire army, and he wanted more death. So, he ordered the Jedi at the time to go after the remains of the Sith culture and species. In order to destroy a culture, you must destroy the people, and the Jedi did not hesitate to obey. Women, children, even newborns were all killed mercilessly by the Jedi who never once considered their actions. And with that the Sith were all but wiped out, all except a few thousand that managed to escape into unknow space. It wasn’t until much later that the Jedi finally felt regret at what they did, but instead of making things public, the buried it. The information and failure of the Jedi was buried so far deep that even to this day not a single Jedi knows what happened. They didn’t choose to improve themselves, they instead lied to themselves saying it was for a greater good.” Alcor’s face was tense, with his right hand tightly clasped. Izuku was horrified, that people the seemed like heroes would do something so atrocious as go after the innocents of the other side, and they didn’t even question it, they just obeyed. Izuku then and there swore, he would never become a Jedi.

“T-this is all true, right.” Izuku looked into Alcor’s eyes, searching for the truth, and in his mind a voice that was unidentifiable ringed out,

“He _speaks the truth.”_ Izuku feared these Jedi now. He wanted to be able to protect himself and prove he was not weak. Izuku steeled his resolve before making eye contact again. “I accept your offer for training, Master.” Alcor gave a light smile at that.

“All right apprentice, now I have two lessons for you today,” Alcor points at the table, “on that table is a packet of Sith Alphabet, I don’t expect you to understand for a few years, but once you learn how to properly read and write your own language I’ll teach you Sith speech. Now I want to recite the Sith code. It is the basis of which all Sith live, and I believe you’ll agree with me about it.” Izuku looked from the packet back at Alcor expectedly.”

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken, the force shall free me.” With every word Izuku felt a sense of empowerment, before hearing Alcor’s voice. “I want you to repeat the code at least once a day to memorize it. Please do it now.”

Izuku complied with Alcor’s instruction. And when he was done, he felt even more empowered then before, feeling like he could take on every kind in school in a fist fight in win. Alcor had this gleam in his eye that Izuku couldn’t identify but didn’t bother to question.

“Master, why was I born with the force?” Alcor stopped and looked. “*sigh* Alright here is my guess. On this planet there are superpowered heroes, right?” A nod. “So, I did some digging into the force to judge the power in the force of the people here and found that those with quirks have lower level of force powers then average, even for the normal human. But the ‘Quirkless’ have a higher than average force presence, which leads me to believe that quirks can stop the expression for force abilities. Believe it or not, in raw force power you are one of the highest on the planet, so don’t ever assume you are powerless, because you are not.” Izuku was wide eyed, learning that the so called ‘Quirkless’ weren’t powerless. “That being said, don’t tell anyone of this information. If people find out you’re are this powerful, they will become jealous of you. They will want what you have but can never have it.” Izuku looked down before nodding. “This coming weekend I’ll be teaching you a few force abilities. One of my favorites is False Aura of Light, it basically cloaks you in a blanket of warmth and comfort for force sensitives out there, and they will initially trust you more.” Izuku, was curious but didn’t question it. In that brief moment Alcor saw it, a flash of amber in Izuku’s eyes that disappeared faster than it appeared. He didn’t comment on it before continuing. “Go watch TV or something, I have to continue working of a plan for you.”

Izuku nodded his head before leaving his room. He promptly ran into his mother’s leg who was just so happened to be getting him. “Izuku, I can tell you have had a bad day, would like some leftover Katsudan?” Izuku put on the biggest smile he could, and Inko’s heart melted. _‘How could anyone so innocent become a monster, it’s impossible.’_ Izuku then ran into his room grabbing his third hero analysis notebook for the future and ran back out towards the kitchen, excited to taste the delicious treat his mother had made.

**It’s election day in the US of A, if you’re old enough and registered, please vote, and even if you have, harass your family who hasn’t voted. I don’t think anyone wants to keep dragging this year out any further than it needs to be. Well aside from the idiot megalomaniacs that want to keep our current administration.**

**My reasoning for False Aura of light, is that getting the Quirkless to trust Izuku more would give him for power over people and because the planet is so far out from the rest of the galaxy, no Jedi would come and find out about Izuku.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning training and a new best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku begins traning and meets a kindred spirit.

**The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya**

**Chapter 3: Beginning training and a new best friend**

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_FlashFoward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**Warning: I do not own My Hero Academia or the Star Wars Franchise. I only own original characters found in my story, Darth Alcor, Ana Lee, …**

**FYI: I’m using ideas found in various other fics; From grace I fall, featuring Sith!Obi Wan; An Open Invitation, featuring Sith!Ashoka; and Unite Descent: A Siri Tachi Tale, featuring Sith!Siri; Out of the Unknown, featuring SithAcolyte!Naruto; The Time Displaced Sith, featuring a carbonite Sith from the Sith Empire;**

* * *

Izuku was sitting on his bedroom floor, reading a picture book, before a reminder went off. Izuku got up, sat on his bed and repeated the Sith code out loud, like he was supposed to daily. Once done he waited patiently for Alcor to return form his Holocron. Izuku spent the past Friday suppressing his anger at his classmates so another instance of his crushing something does not happen. Kachan had once again left burn marks on Izuku. Thankfully, the burns could be covered up with long sleeves, but every time, Izuku moved his arms he would mildly wince in pain from the still unhealed burns. After waiting for a solid ten minutes, that Holocron came apart and released a red fog, gathering in Alcor’s form. Alcor looked down before beginning to speak.

“Your first lesson, I want you to sit completely still and meditate. Mentally reach out and grasp the feeling surrounding you.” Alcor said before waiting for the inevitable response form Izuku. “Could w-we do this a-another t-time? Kacchan burned me at school and it still hurts.”

Alcor looked at Izuku for what was only a minute, his amber eyes intensifying further. “Apprentice, a sith uses pain as a method to get stronger, to power though. You want to prove Katsuki and everyone else wrong, right?” A nod. “Then take that pain and use it as your motivator. Swear that for every mark left, for every burn caused, you’ll deal a hundred, no a thousand times worse, to him and everyone else. And while you plot and plan for your revenge, use that hate to grow even stronger faster. Pretend you are nothing, and no-one will tell, you are more powerful, that you are stronger, that you are hungrier then all others combined. Make your tormentors rue the day they ever messed with Izuku Midoriya.” As Alcor went on a tangent, he gained a demented grin that seemed to stretch far more then a human should be capable of. But damn, if Izuku was not listening and learning, gaining a determined look on his face. Putting into practice Izuku used that pain and hate as a focusing point, he sat down and began to mediate.

Izuku followed Alcor’s earlier instructions, He used his feelings towards Katsuki and let go of all but that hatred at that moment. He mentally reached into the dark abyss of the unknown, before gasping it. In his mind he comes face to face with a creature that seemed to pull all the light inwards, leaving nothing but darkness. To describe it further is incorrect, as its form seemed to shift, from two legs to 16 legs, from one eye to a hundred. The living darkness growled as it began to walk around Izuku. Alcor’s voice cut in from the outside world.

_“That Apprentice, is the living embodiment of the dark side. In order to use its power, you must wrestle it and win. Failure to do so will leave you an empty husk that acts only on emotions with no reasoning. Now, grab it and force it to submit, prove you are superior.”_

Izuku’s scared look that was on his five-year-old face disappeared as it once again gained a determined look, before yelling out and jumping onto the darkness. It growled back before attempting to bite down on Izuku’s shoulder, Izuku simply twisted his small body before grabbing black fur and tugging hard. It yelped before its neck extended upwards and the head turned 180 degrees, before Izuku headbutted it is face in. Izuku continued to pull at the dark fur that seemed to get thicker or thinner at time, but never letting go, Izuku let one hand go and pushed the head down, before the darkness had enough and bowed its head in defeat. Izuku got off, and as the darkness tried to growl one last time, Izuku simply glared at it as it slinked off into the never-ending abyss that surrounded them. However before leaving the unknown area, Izuku heard a jumble of words that seemed to never end and was impossible to understand.

"̷͕̹h̴̼̏ṣ̴s̸͎͇̓s̵̡̯̃"̸̥̄̇

Izuku was brought back to the real world and looked up from his sitting position to find Alcor once again grinning at Izuku’s achievement.

* * *

On a far planet that seemed to be mostly covered in lava, a Muun and a human were locked in combat before both stopped and heard it. Somewhere in the unknown, a human child had just fought the dark side and won. As both retracted their sabers. The Muun, Darth Plagueis decided to close in eyes in thought for but a moment before speaking out his mind.

“I sense a new potential change in the Sith objective, perhaps we will meet this force-sensitive, perhaps we will not.” His apprentice Darth Sidious sneered before replying. “You must be letting your senses dull, we do not know where this potential is nor should we care. Unless it makes it self-known, we shouldn’t bother.” While this is what Sidious said, his internal thoughts were otherwise. He could sense it, a human, male child that was barely out of his infantile years, had more raw power then even the current grandmaster of the Jedi order, Yoda. In fear, Sidious made a snap decision, to attempt to gravitate Plagueis away from this potential replacement, using his words subtly to sway Plagueis from looking for this child. He would not be reminisced, if some part of him did not want this child as an apprentice of his own, but he did not know where to start looking without causing suspicion, so he put those thoughts on the backburner, hoping that the darkside would provide him with a solution to this dilemma.

Both Plagueis and Sidious turned and left the training room, walking for a bit, before coming to a room, that was barren. However, the wall had deep scores that seemed to be old, older than it current occupant, a red skinned, Dathomian Zabarak sat on the floor his eyes closed, before snapping open at the presence of his masters. The eyes were amber yellow that seemed to have an uncontrollable anger to them.

Plagueis, called out the Zabrak, “Come Maul, we have some training to do.” The now named Zabrak, Maul silently followed him, as Sidious stood there for a moment before turning and following the two of them.

* * *

The prior day had Izuku learning the basics of the force, after meditating and basic abilities. Levitation, push, and pull, the sort. However, there was one lesson that Alcor pressed Izuku to learn and improve as fast as possible. False Aura of Light. Alcor explained that because, those who are truly Quirkless, are simply force sensitives, that do not know, nor actively use the force, does not mean they do not have it. That gut feeling some get could be explained by the presence of the force subtly pushing them in one direction or another.

False Aura of Light uses the darkside as gloves of sorts, the grabs small amounts of the Lightside. It molds and morphs the Lightside to warp around the user, creating a warm, comforting shield. While the feeling does not affect Force-Nulls, Force sensitives would find whoever is using the Aura, as trustworthy, or a good person.

Izuku, however had only learned it the day prior, and at Izuku’s current level of proficiency, it was effective against non-trained Force Sensitives, it would not fool any Jedi Knight worth their title. Alcor said that Izuku was to train the Aura as much as possible, by that, he meant that when Izuku went outside, he was to keep it on and active as much as possible. It was practice of sorts. Alcor would be constantly probing the aura, as much as possible in order to improve effectiveness and Izuku’s ability to multitask.

Izuku was out strolling around. He had to promise his mother to not go any further than three blocks form their apartment to get her to agree, but she eventually did. Maybe it was the hero that happened to live near them that help Inko’s worries, but Izuku was thankful for the fact he could leave without too many questions. He felt the need that he had to go around for some reason. He questioned Alcor but he denied doing such a thing. When Izuku left, he did not see the smirk on Alcor’s face. As Izuku turned a corner, he heard silent crying.

It was a little girl, she had dirty-blond hair, tied in two pig tails, freckles randomly adorning her face, and seemed to have mixed heritage, if Izuku had to guess, Japanese and American. When she opened her eyes, tears leaking free, Izuku noted the chocolate brown. Izuku making a quick decision simply sits down and hugs her.

This causes a flinch out of her in surprise before she accepts it and begins to cry on his shoulder. 5 minutes pass before she is done. She sniffs, as she looks up into Izuku’s green eyes, with a silent thank you.

Izuku decided to speak first, “Hi, I’m Midoriya Izuku, i-its nice t-to meet you.” He said with a slight stutter. The girl looked down before replying, a small stutter of her own. “I-I’m Ana L-Lee.” Before Izuku could reply, Alcor’s voice cut into his head. Izuku twitched his hand but she did not notice.

 _“Don’t tell her of the force, or your abilities. That’s final.”_ With that said Alcor cut off the communication. Izuku sighed, before starting up a conversation with Lee.

“Why were you alone crying?” Izuku asked, this question receiving a violent flinch form the girl. This caused her to become a stuttering mess, that did not know how to answer. Izuku simply waited, knowing that he himself could have trouble giving answers at times. 

“I-I-I’m Q-Q-Quirkl-l-less-s.” Ana said almost afraid of his reaction. He was being more kind to her then anyone else was who had discovered this fact, save her parents. His response froze her in place, however. “Really! I’m Quirkless too.” Izuku said followed by a spew of nonsense that she could not keep up with. However, with that said, she simply burst into more tears, happy that she had met someone that knew her pain.

They spent the afternoon talking about their respective lives, their prior friends that abandoned them, before exchanging parents phone numbers so they could continue talking, being near his home Izuku invited Ana in to meet his mother. “Maybe next week, my parents are going to get worried if I don’t get home soon.” Izuku saddened by the fact that he had to say goodbye, immediately brightened up when he remembered he had Ana’s home number, knowing he could always call and have a friend that would be with him though thick and thin.

* * *

“KAAAAAAAA-SSSAAAAAAANNNNN! I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!” Izuku screamed out when he returned running into his mother’s legs with a small oomph. Inko in surprise lifted Izuku up to eye level.

“You have a new friend Izuku?” She asked. “Yeah! Yeah! And guess what… she’s just like me!”

“How could anyone be like you, you’re one of a kind.” She said as she put him down and poked his belly. “No! I mean she’s Quirkless like me!” Inko was stunned. The amount of true Quirkless people was slowly going down, as statistics showed, when Inko studied them learning of Izuku’s Diagnosis. She had sworn as a mother she would protect Izuku, no matter what. It was a desire to keep him from simply becoming another statistic, after seeing the suicide rates of Quirkless people. However, the odds, were only two percent of the new generation in japan were born Quirkless, plus many parents in shameful displays give up said children, even crimes have been committed that involved selling or killing said children. It was simply miraculous that Izuku found a new friend that shared the same burden that happened to be in his age range.

Inko realizing this could be the answer to protecting Izuku put on a massive smile that beamed light, “Well that’s wonderful, I hope I get to meet her. Come on I’ll make you dinner and you can tell me all about her.”

And so, they did. Inko fixed up a small meal for two, as Izuku talked to an hour strait. Sometimes Inko had to remind him to breath. Izuku described what she looked like, how old was she, a month younger than him, her name, mentioning that she had mixed heritage. He also let lose that they traded numbers, Her home phone and Inko’s cell phone. As they were warping up Inko’s phone rang, which she put the dishes in the sink and answer it.

“Hello? Yes, this is Miss. Midoriya. Oh, I see, yes he’s right here.” Inko passed the phone to Izuku who put it up to his ear.

“Hello?” “Hi Izuku!” Ana’s voice came in form the other line. “How are you doing?” “Hi Ana, we just ate, and now I’m talking to you!” Izuku and Ana picked up their earlier conversation, and this went on for about half an hour, as Inko just sat there with a smile on her face. She was happy Izuku had found what seemed to be a true friend. Better then those ‘Friends’ he hung out with. Contrary to popular belief, she was had an eye for small details, and could tell Izuku was hiding burn marks. She did not want to push him, so she went to the pre-school, but they simply dismissed her. And unfortunately, they did not have enough money for Izuku to go elsewhere so she had no choice but to let it slide. As much as Mitsuki was her best friend, it was clear their children would never be again. She tried to bring it up with her, but all that resulting in was Mitsuki smacking the Five-year-old Katsuki. Inko was between a rock and a hard place.

Inko turned to look at the clock, remembering she had to make a call soon, signaled she need the phone back to Izuku, who nodded, and began to wind down the conversation.

“Sorry Ana, Kaa-san needs her phone back, talk to tomorrow?” With a confirmation, he said goodbye and ended the call. He handed the phone back to her.

“Kaa-san, do you think Ana could come over for a playdate next week?” Inko smiled, “I’ll have to talk to her parents first, no guarantees, but I’m sure we can set one up.” Inko was looking forward to meeting this child that seemed to return the spark to his eyes, Izuku lost when he was deemed Quirkless. She really wanted to thank her. She gained a grin at the teasing opportunity.

“You going to date her when you reach High school?” Izuku was shocked, before developing a blush and putting his face in his hands. “Kaa-san, that’s gross.” Was all he said as he scurried of to his room locking the door behind him. She simply smiled.

* * *

Alcor was siting on Izuku’s bed, reading a book he had snatched from Inko’s bookshelf. Apparently Inko was a lawyer and having a book on Japanese law helps. He looks up as he hears the door open, close and lock. Izuku looks at him expectantly.

“Master, did you have anything to do with that?” Alcor sighs, “Again no, that was not me. Although I did have to warn you not to tell her. Before you start making a case for this or that, no I am not going to be teaching.”

“What, why not!” “Because an apprenticeship means I only have one student at a time, it’s not a standard teaching job. Don’t bother me again about this.”

In a huff, Izuku and began to practice his force abilities. “Oh, and one more thing. You’re forbidden form teaching her any of this. Don’t argue with me.” Alcor’s voice was deep and authoritative. Izuku quickly nodded his head, and went back to practice.

 _‘Yes, she’ll do nicely. HA HA HA.’_ Alcor hid his smile, behind the book, Izuku unknowingly setting Ana Lee up to die.

* * *

**Ana has about 8,500 Midi-clorians.**

**Izuku still has around 19,000 Midi-clorians. As he gets older and bigger, his count will grow.**

**Yoda has a count of 17,000.**

**Darth Sidious has a count of 19,000 himself.**

**Anakin, had he not lost his limbs, could have had a count between 26,000 and 30,000 easily.**

**Just some numbers for Y’all to think on.**


	4. Ch 4: A Lightsaber and a Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku begin the prep to build his own Lightsaber

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Ch 4: A Lightsaber and a Chimera

Izuku Age: 6

July, 23XX/46 BBY

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“thought communication"_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flashfoward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**Warning I do not own. My Hero Academia or the Star Wars franchise.**

*BAM* Two wooden staffs slammed against each other. The staffs were 1 meter long with two indented stone handles, to give a simulated weight. Alcor had Izuku buy the wooden staffs and Alcor made the handles using matter manipulation, a force technique that warps inorganic material into new shapes. It’s not that it doesn’t work on organics, it’s that said material is constantly shifting, living or dead so the complexity is difficult to work with. After a year Izuku’s force prowess has reached a point where it is more than adequate for Alcor. Izuku’s False Aura now would fool the best of knights and even some dimwitted masters in the Jedi Order. However, Alcor still pressed the growth of the technique, stating “Stagnation is death for a Sith Lord.” Alcor was currently teaching Izuku the first form of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho, the original lightsaber combat style that was rudimentary but a good base. It was often overlooked by many, but it still was useful to have.

“Stop.” Both came to a halt as Izuku finally caught his breath. He was sweating heavily and panting as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. “Apprentice, recite the Sith code.”

“Pea-” Alcor shook his head, “In the Sith language.” Izuku huffed out before speaking.

“Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun.”

Alcor nodded his head, “Zyemus. Apprentice, as well and good battling with these sticks are you need a real weapon, so I have the solution for you. A Lightsaber.”

“Master, what exactly is a lightsaber?” Alcor looked at Izuku for a minute before face palming himself and beginning a string of curses in Sith directed at himself. Izuku just sat there not understanding the words coming from Alcor’s mouth.

 _‘I never told him about lightsabers, isn’t that like Sith or Jedi apprentice 101. I just know the past Sith Lords and Masters are looking down on me for being this much of a failure.’_ Alcor was pacing with his right eye twitching. He took a deep breath before sitting down to begin explaining.

“Apologies apprentice, but I forgot to mention lightsabers. Lightsabers at the weapons primarily used by Jedi and Sith. HOWEVER, that does not mean no-one else can use it. Any force sensitive with a small amount of training can create a lightsaber. And even non-force sensitives can become proficient enough to wield the blades like masters. Take this lesson to your core, a good strategy is to slightly overestimate your enemy. If they wield a saber, plucked from the carcass of a fallen warrior, believe them to be experts. Do not let your guard down.”

“Master when am I going to encounter another lightsaber wielder on this planet? This is unknown space according to you, who found this planet by pure luck.” Alcor gave him a stare before gaining a small smile. “Apprentice, you must understand that I never planned on keeping you on this planet. Right know in my Holocron I am compiling the blueprints for a ship and am constantly modifying them.” Izuku had a look of shock on his face. “I want you to enter the greater galaxy and gain even more knowledge and power, more then what I alone can provide. Staying in one place will make you stagnate as you do not face new enemies, new situations.”

“But master, this is my home are you asking me to abandon it?” Alcor shook his head, “Of course not. I intend for you to return after some time, what you wish to do, is up to you. But personally, I want you to succeed Vitiate. He was one of the most successful Sith Masters ever to live, and I want you to be better than he ever was. But the first step on a future path of infinite possibilities is crafting a Lightsaber.”

“W-Who was Vitiate?” Izuku felt the Force shiver at the mention of the name and was almost afraid to ask. “That, apprentice, is for another day. Come, let me explain how a lightsaber is made.” Alcor made his way off the training field and dissolved into his Holocron. Izuku quickly made his way to pick up the Holocron and go home.

* * *

Back home Izuku sat on the floor in a meditation position waiting on his master. Alcor sat on Izuku bed before beginning his explanation of a lightsaber. In his hand an illusion took place with six part to what Izuku assumed was a lightsaber.

“Now, there are 6 fundamental parts to a lightsaber. The first is the power cells that store the energy for the Lightsaber to function. These power cells can hold more energy than some power plants produce on this planet, but do not worry, I have the schematics for a fusion generator to make up for that. Next is the Pommel or the butt end of the saber, it is typically where the power cell is stored for easy replacement, but some choose to have it other places. The third part is the central chamber, it houses the most important part of the lightsaber, the fourth part is the grip, this helps your hold on the saber and is custom to every wielder. The fifth part is the emitter, this is more aesthetic choices then practical, but some do have theory uses. And the sixth part, the most important part of them all. The Kyber crystal and if one wants a focusing crystal.” In Alcor’s palm it showed a red translucent stone.

“There are many different types of Kyber crystals out there. For the Jedi, the crystal chooses them, for the Sith, we have two ways of acquiring a crystal. The first is killing a Jedi and taking their crystal for oneself.” Izuku reeled in shock at this. “The second method is to create our own crystals. We use a specialized furnace and the force to forge these crystals. They produce Synthetic Adegan crystals, some of the most powerful and most rare crystals out there.” Izuku then had a question, “Master if the second method is better than the first, why don’t all Sith do it?”

“Ah but there lies the problem, creating a synth crystal is not without problems, one is that it is a process that takes place over 96 hours, or four days, and two, creating a crystal creates massive waves in the force, that can be felt by all force sensitives. Some may not understand it, but it does happen. The last time I felt such a shock was 5 years ago, and even then, this planet is so far out that I barely felt it. I doubt anyone else did either on this planet. However, I doubt we are going to find a cave of natural Kyber crystals growing on this planet, so we will go make you four crystals, Two main and two focusing crystals. These focusing crystals help increase the power and control to your lightsaber.”

Izuku looked at Alcor with a questioning look after spending five minutes digesting what he was told. “Master, where are we going to create the crystals?” Alcor looked at Izuku and smiled. “That is up to you.” “W-What?!” Alcor shook his head in an exasperated sigh.

“If you want a true Sith weapon, you need to find the best location to create said crystal. Some simple lab won’t do either, it has to be the most advanced lab you can get to. Do some research and find your preferred pick. However, do not believe that I will not be assisting you, come tomorrow I have an area I want to show you.”

* * *

Izuku was following Alcor as he held the Holocron, deep into the same forest where Izuku first found the Holocron. Alcor made his way into a clearing about 10 square feet large, before kneeling down and brushing away some dirt. After about a minute Alcor rapped his rand against the ground it is making a large clanging sound. “M-Master?”

Alcor brought his finger to his mouth in a silencing motion before waving his hand above the ground ***CLANK*** and then an opening made itself known about a meter in diameter with rungs of a ladder leading down. Alcor dissolved into red smoke and went into the opening going down into the dark abyss. Izuku decided to follow by placing his foot on the ladder, slowly descending.

When Izuku got to the bottom all he could see was an expanding darkness. “Master?” As Izuku tried to find his way in what dim light came form the entrance he heard a hum come to life. And suddenly the lights came on blinding Izuku momentarily and an audible ***CLICK***

“Ahh” Izuku yelled out as he rubbed his eyes, “So the backup generator still works, good to know” Izuku heard as Alcor came out from an open doorway, it shutting behind him automatically. Alcor looked at Izuku before gaining a small smile and began, “Look around apprentice, this empty space I constructed before leaving my Holocron in that cave, it is roughly 100 sq meters, and it is the perfect place to work and begin on working on your lightsaber and fusion generator to power everything.”

Izuku looked around, the metallic walls everywhere. Like the door Alcor had come out of the was a second and third door, one adjacent to the ladder, and the other adjacent to the room that housed the small generator. Izuku then pointed to the two doors, Alcor understanding told him what they were. “The room that is on the far wall of the entrance is a living space, a small rest area, a kitchen, and a freshener, or as you like to call it, a bathroom, no tub though.” Alcor smirked at that little joke before pointing to mystery door number 2, that is a storeroom for supplies or weaponry, it has one thing I want you to get, come now apprentice.” Izuku silently followed as Alcor opened the door.

The storeroom was much more dimly lit, and had a few devices lining the walls that looked like firearms, but more advanced, but then Alcor suddenly stopped and turned to his right in the narrow storeroom, before waving his hand again. Then an opening in the flat wall made itself known, and when Izuku looked in he saw was a long metal tube, it had a 5-pointed end that extended by half an inch, and a black warping abound the center of it, while the other end was simply flat and barren. The tube flew into Alcor’s hand as they both made their way back out, before Alcor looked at Izuku. And with a flash of red, the tube created a beam of light, that had a white center and red hue. Alcor gained a smirk, “What is this apprentice?”

Izuku only had took look for a moment to recognize it, “Wait, that’s a LIGHTSABER! Master, didn’t you say that I need to make one?!” Alcor shook his head in amusement his eye gaining a mischievous look to them. “Of course, you have to make your own sabers, did you think I was just going to give you the answer by simply letting you have mine, after all how will I taking you in saber combat with only one saber?” Izuku had no comeback to that and decided to close his mouth before he made himself look like a fool.

“I’m going back to the Holocron, leave the saber here, as I can’t carry it in the Holocron, and we don’t need anyone finding out about such a device yet.” “Y-yet?” Alcor said nothing as he dissolved into his red fog. Izuku left the saber, despite his desire to use it, on the floor of the underground space, before leaving though the exit, as the entrance slammed close, once it sensed he had left. Knowing his master would not be pleased with the discovery of the bunker, by some random civilian, however unlikely, he covered the entrance up with some dirt, before leaving the clearing.

* * *

Throughout the next month, Alcor showed Izuku, though illusions, how one created a synth crystal, and what it would entail. While Izuku studied the process in depth and looked for ideal locations to create the Kyber crystals. Two locations had what he needed, but one was to far, and too heavily guarded to get to. The other however…

Izuku began to draw up plans to get into the lab in question, as Alcor tore though the old small generator for the bunker, upgrading it to increase power output, and began to install new emergency systems into it in if this place is discovered. In the event someone forced their way in without the force, or a key, the generator was to burn itself and the various electronics out, to make everything unsalvageable. It was a force dammed miracle, that no one came across the bunker yet. As Alcor finished up, Izuku entered the small space.

“Master, I have found the location and have made a plan in question.” Alcor looked over his shoulder, to look at the tablet Izuku was using. “UA High huh, well explain this plan to me in detail apprentice.” Izuku nodded before continuing. “In one week, the school gets out for a month for vacation, the hero course students out in studies, while the teachers don’t come, leaving the security system in place.”

“Oh and how are you going to get past the security?” Izuku looked sheepish at that, “I’m so sorry, I was hoping that youcouldbutifyoudont-” Alcor put his hand up, “Stop, one I’ve been growing your backbone for the past year now, don’t let it disappear yet, and two, using what resources you have, you know that I’m very technology savvy so you’re using my talents to your goal, very good.” Izuku looked confused, he thought, Alcor was going to give him a head migraine for that.

“Izuku, I am a Sith master, and you are a Sith apprentice in training. We, as Sith lords, use others to reach our goals, just because you are starting to do this does not mean I will punish you.” Izuku almost fainted at the shock then relief, that Alcor gave to him. Alcor then made a sign to continue. “So, uh, after I get in, I will access the lab in question and create a geological compressor that can create four simultaneous crystals over a four-day period, with regular breaks. After we are done, I use a fifth day to gather parts that I need for my sabers, and then we leave, after you remove any trace we were there.”

Alcor closed his eyes and nodded. “Not a bad plan for a six-year-old Sith apprentice, while there are a few holes that can go wrong, at least I’ll be there to get rid of any issues, alright we will use your plan.”

* * *

“Hey Zuzu?” Izuku was lying on his back, with his feet up the wall, “yeah Ana?” Ana lee looked back at Izuku, “What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Both Izuku and Ana were having a play date in Izuku’s room while Inko talked with Mrs. Lee. They had been best friends for over a year and did not regret it at all.

“W-well, I wanted to be a hero, but now I’m not so sure.” Ana looked at Izuku in awe, “Are you kidding, I bet you’d be the best hero ever!” Izuku looked at Ana in shock, “R-really?” Ana nodded her head fast.

“Yeah! You’re smart and you’re determined, I’d bet you would be a greater hearo then even All Might, and I would be your biggest Fan!” Izuku who was worried then gained a determined look on his face. “Y-Yeah! Izuku Midoriya Number 1 hero! Symbol of…Hope!”

Inko and Mrs. Lee, Samantha, could overhear Izuku and Ana talking about heroes, before both giggled. Inko looked at Samantha, “So how long until you think the hook up?” Samantha got a grin on her face, “I don’t know, but if they aren’t dating by the end of middle school, I’m forcing both of them on a date.”

* * *

It was night, the moon was out, and Alcor had placed a force compel on Inko to not look for Izuku the following week no matter what and not to leave the house at all. This was to reduce the chance of police being called due to a 5-day disappearance. He also placed a compel on Ana and her two parents as well as Bakugou and his two parents, all not looking for Izuku that week.

As they approached the gate of UA Alcor could sense a few animal lifeforms in the building but no humans. He made himself fog before going over the gate to find a terminal to hack the system. After finding a computer, he opened the gates enough for Izuku to pass though. As they made their way into the building entrance which had been unlocked for the same terminal.

“Master, I feel like the building is watching me.” Alcor looked at Izuku before looking around. “Odd, I didn’t sense any human lifeforms in here just some animals, maybe the building has its own AI, oh that would be fun.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Nedzu did have a home outside of UA. However, being the principal of such a high institution has afforded him some luxury, in the form of a small bedroom connected to his office, when he must stay long nights, and best part is due to his small size, no one can complain about him using a closet for a bedroom. After a long day of filing paperwork for the various course, going though applications for new staff, and reading complaints about various students, that he was about to go to bed, when his computer screen lit up. He promptly returned to his desk to figure out the problem…

Yeah, that wasn’t good, two people broke into UA, and one of them appears to be a child, not good at all. However, Nedzu is still a Pro Hero, so instead of contacting police, he decided to watch these two for what their goal was, and hopefully separate the child from the adult after figuring out what quirks they have. He assumed that the adult could turn into fog, but his instincts are screaming at him that there is more to that then meets the eye, latterly, his eyes were glowing amber, and that is not natural, no matter how you look at it.

_‘I honestly thought this month was going to be boring, how interesting.’_

* * *

**I hope this longer chapter makes up for the long waiting period. Still taking submissions. And before you get salty, Nedzu is still an animal, one with a quirk, but an animal, nonetheless. Submissions are still open, and I am still waiting for them**


	5. Ch 5: Kyber Crystals, and making waves

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Ch 5: Kyber Crystals, and making waves

August, 23XX/46 BBY

* * *

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**Only one more chapter to present names before submissions end. After Ch 7, I will hold a month-long vote, only genuine accounts and not guests may vote. After the Vote is done, I will post a chapter that is the results of the vote. Even if your submission is not picked for the final choice, I will still used submitted names for other Sith, whether in the past or the future. The exact process for making synthetic kyber crystals is not known so, I’m half winging it.**

* * *

As Izuku and Darth Alcor came to the school building entrance, Alcor reached out with the force to sense any traps before unlocking the door with a small click. They then both entered as Izuku pulled up the floor plans for U.A. in order not to get lost and find the year 3 support department. The support department was in the Northwest segment of the building, due to the odd architecture that has four H’s all connected on top of an old building that should have been knocked down years ago. They quietly walked their way along the first floor before reaching the stairs, Alcor once again unlocking the door, both entering the stairwell.

“You know how to do everything right?” Alcor looked at Izuku as he took another step.

Izuku nodded, “Good, while you make the crystals, I will make the parts that your lightsaber need, however, don’t think I will leave you, I will also put you in a preservation trance, that reduces the need for food, drink and sleep to nonexistent. Once everything has been prepared and you start, you absolutely cannot move from your place as you meditate on the crystals.”

Izuku wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of sitting still for four days, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted a lightsaber. However rather than focusing on the upcoming creation of his tools, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched still.

* * *

Nedzu watched the man and the child enter the stairwell for the support department and began to think as they climbed. The hidden hallway cameras had no microphones to speak of, but that did not stop the fastest thinking mammal on earth to learn things like JSL, ASL and reading lips. He could only make out a few words due to the angle of the cameras and the fact that they are not fast enough to capture every frame.

“So, they are headed to the support department. What exactly they hope to create while there is the question.” Nedzu quietly muttered to himself. He continued to watch as they talked about something to do with things called Kyber crystals, lightsabers, and a force. They stopped on the third floor and made their way to the main support workshop, before the man waved his hand once again and the door unlocked for them. _‘The man clearly has multiple quirks, the question is how, human bodies are not naturally born with more then one quirk factor in them yet this man has shown two different abilities maybe more.’_

Both the adult and the boy began to use some kind of telekinesis and began to lift many things among the room. They floated all around, a massive power supply, a furnace, some coal, a compressor meant to withstand temperature of over 4,000 Fahrenheit, test tubes, medical solution, really a lot of things that don’t seam to correspond to one another.

* * *

Izuku was putting together a geological compressor forge meant for creating his synthetic crystals, while his master began to gather components to be his lightsaber. Not wanting to limit his apprentice in what feels right as a lightsaber, he began to gather a little of everything, and when he didn’t have something, he used his inorganic manipulation abilities to morph various material into what he needed. He started with the most troublesome one, the power cells, and then moved onto less and less complex components. However, the less complex, the more customizable they are so he has to spend more time on each induvial potential part. Compared the induvial components, the compressor furnace was easy to make.

“Master, I’ve put together the furnace, and double checked that I did everything right. S-should I commence with the next step?” Alcor nodded as he began to put together a power cell charger. “What are you waiting for, we only have a 5 day period at most before we need to get out.”

“I-I’m just scared, w-why do I need to b-bleed on some coal to make these.” Alcor stopped what he was doing to look at the younger Sith. “Kyber crystals can technically be classified as living organisms. Without your blood, all it would make is simply a diamond, not an actual kyber crystal. It is the blood itself the gives life to the crystal. Not only that, because it’s your blood the Kyber crystal will only react to your force presence, that or someone you pass the crystal onto.”

Izuku took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, before taking a clean knife and making a deep enough incision on the palm of his right hand to bring forth blood to use. He brought forth four pieces of coal, all siting in a board, using the force to make it levitate under his hand.

* * *

Nedzu who, while still watching the two on the camera, had somehow made himself a brew of caffeinated tea, rare, as he had all but outright banned been from using the stuff, but this constituted it as he knew he needed to stay awake. However, he spit out the brew when he saw the child willingly make an incision along his hand. Nedzu’s instincts in protecting children immediately made themselves known before he forces himself to calm down. He knew he could not get worried about this as any sudden moves could endanger the supposed hostage. He watched as the child brought copal under his hand and began to bleed on top of the coal. The child made sure to cover the chunks of carbon with his lifeblood, before grabbing a warping bandage wrapping his hand in the medical warping. _‘Well, that’s one answer solved.’_ At this point Nedzu should have called someone, but he was overconfident in his abilities, and simply tried to do, what he considered the smart idea. However, Nedzu did not know the fire he was playing with could consume all life in the known galaxy if given the opportunity.

On his desktop Nedzu was running a global facial scanning program in order to identify who the male adult was. It had already finished with the child and Nedzu was confused at the big red ‘QUIRKLESS’ where his quirk should be, but he knew that if the doctors did everything correctly, that should be true. However, considering the results of this information and the man who has yet to be identified in any way, he’s leaning on the possibility that they both posses some superhuman abilities that would not be considered quirks. He had considered the All For One doing this, but he knows the man is not present in the country at the moment due to lack of underground chatter, reported by his former student Eraserhead. Not only that but the program had just finished and nobody in the world exactly matches the man in question. The closest was 27 year old American who died tragically in a villain attack almost 50 years prior. He wanted to believe that the man was an AFO agent, but due to the fact there is quite literally no trace of him ever, it’s next to impossible.

Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. He both loved and hated that saying, but in the current circumstance, it seems appropriate. So now he’s dealing with two individual people that can use something that is not a quirk, oh how he loved the world for throwing these curveballs at him. The chimera watched as young Midoriya put the blood covered coal into an opening in the jumbled together furnace.

* * *

“Master I’m about the start the furnace.” At this Alcor put down the piece of metal he was holding and stood up, walking to Izuku. He nodded at him, and Izuku started the furnace before sitting down. Alcor began to pace around Izuku who had closed his eyes losing himself in the force, making sure to focus the darkside on the coal inside the furnace. Alcor began to chant in Sith casting sorcery on Izuku in order to make sure he would not need biological needs for the next 96 hours, before returning to what he was doing in producing various lightsaber, he knew he was going to be bored once he was done but knew this was necessary. Although that classroom computer is looking appealing. And he could make fine electronics for the future ship to build so maybe he’s not going to be as bored as he thought.

* * *

Nedzu had just watched them for three hours now, and Midoriya had yet to leave form his position on the floor, not even making a single sudden twitch. If it wasn’t for the fact that he still gave off heat on the thermal cameras he would have though the boy had died. As much as he hated it, he still needed to get some sleep, so putting an alarm on when the workshop door or windows open up, he would immediately be woken up, the same would be true if the child moved. Nedzu went to his room to get some sleep not liking the situation, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

When Nedzu woke up 5 hours later due to an inability to sleep fully due to paranoia and a semi-repressed memory of his past as a lab rat, his first thing to do was check the cameras, and once again Midoriya had yet to move. The Man however had finished making various metal parts, with that odd molding ability of his, and was now making delicate electric circuit boards, that were so small he could tell exactly what they were on the HD security camera. Despite his protests his body refused to be swayed from getting food. He turned open the security monitor on his phone before going to the cafeteria, making sue to avoid the support department in the event that the man could somehow hear him.

-Time Skip-

He continued to watch the room as he got food, but he began to think. Who these people are, they came here not to cause chaos but to use a fully functional lab. Clearly, they had little to no malicious intent, otherwise they would have went to the server room or the faculty lounge to gather information to later use, but perhaps these people can be convinced of a better path.

-Time Skip-

Almost four days had passed since Midoriya began the process and Nedzu was once again shocked that this child who had remained still for four days had yet to move. Clearly he underestimated the capabilities of these two immensely and hoped that if they could be persuaded, they could teach others this. He saw that the still unnamed man was long done with what ever he was doing and packed away what he made in two large carboard boxes undoubtedly going to be carried via telekinesis. He was now just wasting time on the classroom computer enjoying the frivolous use of the internet. Nedzu turned his search flagging program on yet nothing ever came to light pointing the two as malicious. However, the man suddenly jerked his head, panic present on his face as he looked at the boy.

* * *

Alcor had felt it the initial wave that symbolized the creation of synthetic crystals, then a second much more powerful wave was felt before he could do anything to reign it in. Alcor knew the planet was a Pseudo-Force Nexus due to the abundance of life which meant that the presence would be boosted and both Light and Darkside users would feel it, and his apprentice was not yet prepared to handle the outside conflicts. He then began to expand all of his force capability in order to suppress the incoming 3 sets of waves, no matter what he will not allow Jedi or other Sith discover this planet until the child in front of him is ready.

And Alcor was slammed with so much power that he almost fell to his semi-translucent knees. But bit the inside of his cheek and kept gritting his teeth as the third set of waves began to hit him even worse than the second set.

* * *

In the United States, A Massive blond-haired man felt a dark shiver down his spine, his body reacting appropriately. His blue eye pupils shuck in instinctive fear. _‘This feeling, it’s even worse than anything All For One could ever produce. I hope I don’t ever meet such a dangerous force.’_

“Toshinori? Are you okay? What happened?” A brown haired, glasses wearing man asked his former crime fighting partner, and brother in all but blood. Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might shook his head before turning to David Shield. He was here to discuss the construction of a new All Might costume that should hopefully be durable enough to survive the inevitable fight with AFO. “Perfectly fine David my friend, now where were we on the costume?” David was unsure but eventually let it go to continue the suit, “So the main material is modified, stretchable ballistic fiber and the Suit can also be compressed to an incredibly small size.”

In a few rooms away lied the 8-year-old girl, Melissa Shield, quietly sleeping. She had her Father and her Uncle Might, but her life has not always been easy, a theme for Quirkless people like her. In her mind she heard something, _“Come find me.”_

A few miles away there was a small cave system that was a frequent visit for many tourists and hidden deep in these cave systems a small glowing shape could be found. It was a four-sided pyramid that glowed red. A Holocron. If one was force sensitive, they could hear the voice of Darth Alcor, sceaming and plotting.

* * *

Hego Damask, known as Darth Plagueis and Sheev Palpatine, known as Darth Sidious, was sitting apart in a trance practicing with the darkside of the force clouding the perception of Lightsiders, when they both felt it. “Master! T-That was…” For perhaps the first time in his life Sidious stuttered, he could sense what that was, the creation of a kyber crystal, in the same direction as the child who won against the darkside over a year prior. Knowing how to make synthetic crystals was only known by the Sith and Jedi orders, no minor cult knew how to make them. Both Sith knew what this meant was that this child in question, he is undoubtedly Sith himself.

Plagueis frowned as he delved into the force question what he can find out of this child. “This young Sith, he has yet to become a Sith lord, but the Force is telling me that it’s only a matter of time before he undergoes the renaming ceremony by his master.” Sidious frowned before opening his mouth. “Can you tell who his master is? They clearly go against the Rule of Two, which make them a threat.” Plagueis let out a sigh at his apprentice’s paranoid fear.

“Lord Sidious, the rule of two is archaic and useless, we needn’t worry about this as I’m sure these two other Sith will be persuaded to join our takeover of the galaxy, the force is predicting that they will leave the unknown planet they are on after all.” Sidious frowned before replying to his master’s statement. “Very well Master, but can you tell who the boy’s master is exactly, I’m trying myself, but I have having difficulty at my current level of experience.” Plagueis nodded knowing Sidious needed at least another decade, before he could be considered a master, but did not comment on his view on the rule of two. He knows Sidious would not let it go so easily but he has time, and he is patient. Plagueis began to delve into the Darkside of the force. He investigated the darkside for answers. _“Darth Alcor…”_ Plagueis nodded as he left the space. He looked at his apprentice before speaking.

“His master’s name is Darth Alcor.” Sidious nodded, “So they are Sith.” “Clam yourself, this presents many opportunities for the Sith objective. Come Sidious, I recognize that name and know where we can go to get more information.” Sidious got up an followed his master. They were on the Sith facility on Coruscant as they didn’t need to worry about Maul at the moment. Sidious recognized the path they were on to the room of Holocron for lesser known Sith, Sidious rarely studied under them as he thought it more prudent to study under true dark lords, not some half ass pretenders. Plagueis unlocked the door with the force without needing to wave his hand before entering. He made his way to a Sith era specific section, before reaching out with the force to find his target. When he knew he had what he needed he levitated the Holocron, leaving the vault with Sidious in tow as the entered a small meditation room. He focused on the Holocron before it opened.

To Sidious’s shock unlike other Holocron which would create a small translucent form, this one seeped red fog, solidifying in a translucent around the edges form of a Sith man. The Man in question looked at the Muun first before turning his attention to the 38-year-old man. “Well, I don’t know who you two are, but my name is Alcor, Darth Alcor. Nice to meetcha.” Alcor gave a sinister grin like the figurative devil himself. “So what can I do for two fellow Sith Lords?”

* * *

Knight Mace Windu had just finished a diplomatic mission requested by the senator of Bando’va and was now reporting to the council of the success (and boredom, although he would die before admitting that) of the mission. Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi Order nodded his head in appreciation of the Knights success. “Thank you, this council, does, knight Windu. Another mission, like would you, or rest?”

“Thank you, Master Yoda, Honorable Council, I would like just two days of rest before I…” Something hit Mace like a two-ton speeder in the Force, and by the reactions of the council it hit them as well. “M-Masters, what was that just now.” One of the council members, Yan Dooku, regained his composure, I’m not sure Knight Windu but whatever it is, it’s Darkside in nature. Please do not inform anyone else of this as we the council will discuss what this means, in private.” Mace took the clue as he left the chamber quickly.

“Worrisome this is, know not if friend or foe this is.” “But Master Yoda you felt it, that was undoubtedly the Darkside.” One council member exclaimed in shock as he looked at the green grandmaster. “Silent, you will be, darkside it was, malicious it was not. But correct to a degree you are. For the worst, prepare we will.”

Deep inside the Jedi Vault there was a forbidden section that even council members are warned against going into. This forbidden section contained 13 Sith Holocrons all sealed away, however one began to gain a small glow. Inside the voice of Darth Alcor could be heard, _‘So it begins.’_

* * *

Alcor fell to his knees panting is exhaustion, panting despite not having any actual lungs, as he looked up at Izuku who was due to exit the trance any moment. Alcor only had to wait about another half hour, before Izuku left the trance, him falling on his back his mental exhaustion causing him to almost crash. “M-Master, I’m tired.” Alcor nodded, “Take a nap, I’ll wake you in an hour. We’ll gather everything, and while you sleep, I’ll dismantle the furnace, it’s to big to take with us.” With that Izuku let himself fall asleep on the floor while Alcor turned the furnace off, removing the storage compartment, without opening it and began to tear apart the forge. Izuku deserved to be the first to see his new kyber crystals first, after all they are tuned to him and him alone. As he let the hotter parts cool, he moved the smaller, less hot parts back to where they came from.

He then, once finished with the forge, wiped any trace he had been on the classroom computer looking up various biological sciences. He gathered the various lightsaber components for Izuku, the future apprentice his other Holocron on the planet would find, and potentially whatever future apprentice Izuku might have if he finds a good candidate before leaving the planet. He then began to plan in his head as he waited for Izuku to finish with his quick nap.

* * *

Nedzu was relived as the child finally moved before sweat dropping as the child falls asleep, clearly despite the lack of biological needs, he was still mentally exhausted. Nedzu closed by his laptop lid and made his way to the support department making sure to be as quiet as possible, in order to avoid detection. As he approached, he could begin to hear things hitting each other, no doubt in midair, but he pushed down his curiosity in order to make sure that negotiations do not fall through the roof. He then took a seat across from the entryway of the 3rd year support course workshop.

He could hear the voices clearly, the man due to deepness of the voice spoke first. “Apprentice, it is time to get up.” Midoriya ground as some cloths rustling could be heard, probably from him sitting up from his sleeping position. “Master…” Midoriya groaned. The man, his ‘Master’ said a few words in a language Nedzu had never heard of before, when suddenly he heard the child exclaim in shock. “Wow that’s a wake-up call. Thank you master.” The adult hummed before replying. “You will be getting a lot of sleep when we get you back, a four-day trance will leave you very exhausted even with that power nap of yours. The spell is simply a temporary stop gap, it will wear off before long.” Were they talking about magic, unlikely but possible. “I will carry the two boxes; do you want to wait for us to get back before revealing your kyber crystals?” “Yes master, after I sleep though.” The door began to open and when Alcor took two steps before he froze in place. “Master what’s wrong…” Midoriya then froze when he looked at what he was seeing.

“I could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but most importantly, I’m the principle!” Nedzu gave a small smile as he looked at the two trespassers. Alcor could only say one thing, “Fucking sithspit.” After a year of studying the local culture, the human swear words felt better then the galaxy wide known ones, but old habits die hard so he simply merged. “Now, now, one shouldn’t ever curse in front of an impressionable child.”


	6. Ch 6: Playing with Fire and Brimstone

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 6: Playing with fire and brimstone

* * *

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**Anyone who has read chapter 296 knows how I’m feeling right now. Sorry, I’m still getting over it. Been busy scouring Tumblr for fan art and A03 for fanfiction. Rest In Peace.**

* * *

**Submissions are over, I repeat the submissions are closed. As it currently stands these are the names:**

**Darth Viris, Submitted by Hadrian Kallig on A03 (1)**

**Darth Uked, Submitted by a Guest on Fanfiction (2)**

**Darth Oreh, Submitted by a Guest on Fanfiction (3)**

**Darth Sintox, Submitted by wolves576 on Fanfiction (4)**

**Darth Dorimna, Submitted by LokiAstra on Fanfiction (5)**

**Darth Reneg, Submitted by LordCharlieJ on Fanfiction (6)**

**Darth Rise, Submitted by Ranger McAleer on Fanfiction (7)**

**Darth Ferno, Submitted Jared Knight on Fanfiction (8)**

**Darth Aku no, Submitted by Guest on Fanfiction (9)**

**Darth Viridi, Submitted by Marionette_Hime on A03 (10)**

**These are the 10 choices, so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Voting ends in three chapters so Chapter 9. To vote, you need to be an actual registered account on either Fanfiction or A03, Guest votes will be thrown out! That being said, I will cast the first vote for Darth Ferno. If it comes down to a tie by three chapters pass, a revote will happen, with the tied names. I prefer names written out but number with parentheses also work, do not do this; 1, 1(, (1, ) 1, Etc.**

**1 vote – Darth Ferno**

* * *

**I do not own My Hero Academia or the Star Wars Franchise.**

* * *

Both Alcor and Izuku looked at the rodent of a principal that just stood there for a long while before finally blinking. Alcor had this look of absolute shock, as he literally saw all his plans coming apart at the seams. “H-How?!” Alcor pointed at the chimera all but demanding an answer from it.

“Unfortunately, I do not have an answer to give you, as I do not know why you are so shocked. I do not have a quirk to read minds.” Nedzu calmly explained to Alcor, amusement dancing in his eyes. “M-Master, when you scanned for life in the building, you said there was no human life, right?” Alcor only nodded, “Yes only a few rodents, wait don’t tell me that’s a massive rodent. What the kriffing hell, I thought that was a short human with a mutant quirk. Why is there a sentient rat, the size of large dog? Only humans were sentient 3,000 years ago, sentience does not evolve that fast!” Nedzu’s teeth showed as his eye twitched in irritation at the rant the yellow eyed man went along with.

“Oh, 3,000 years, you don’t seem to be that old.” Nedzu said calmly. _‘Shit! I revealed something I shouldn’t have, what a rookie mistake.’_ Alcor thought after freezing. “Well, in a world of quirks, anything is possible.” “I suppose so, but considering you predate all quirks makes you an oddity.”

Alcor looked at Izuku before sending a mental message. _“Play along apprentice.” “What?” “I said play along.”_ Alcor communicated with a tone of finality. “All right. Would you believe extra-terrestrials?” Nedzu had this glint in his eye that seemed to light ablaze his curiosity. “Oh, well that’s interesting, but perfectly feasible.” Alcor mouth turned upwards by just the slightest hint, unknown to Nedzu or Izuku, who instead could sense the mind of his Sith master working overtime. “You see, I’m not from this planet, rather I traveled here some 3,000 years ago. I created what could be considered a mental imprint of my own mind in a special device.” At this point Izuku playing along, pulled out the closed Holocron. “Of course, as you probably guessed, I retained power, the same power my original could do, by to a much weaker degree. The reason for leaving said device here is to hopefully find a new student to have. Someone with both potential and passion. This young man here is that person.” Nedzu hummed before replying, “So is there anyone else that has this potential for this unknown power? Perhaps to be trained?”

Alcor chose his next words carefully. “Perhaps, but I’ have not actively sought out another student and will not again. It will be up to my current apprentice here on if he wants to pass on my teaching or not.” “I see, well I hope he does choose to pass it on. I would love to see future heroes, using this unknown power.” Behind Alcor’s eyes were seething rage at audacity of this chimera that future heroes would use Sith teaching, as well as amusement at the naivety of this animal. Not that Nedzu could tell, Alcor had relaxed himself to the point identifying what was on his mind was impossible. “Maybe, but maybe my apprentice doesn’t want to become a hero.” “Perhaps, but I could simply report you to the Police, leaving the child out of any report.”

 _‘This animal, he’s trying to make me slip up, a clever predator if I’ve ever seen one. However, one does not best a Dark Lord of the Sith in a game of wits, not without massive amounts of damage.’_ Alcor thought to himself. “Ahh, but here’s the problem with that, one, even if you could, would the Police actually be able to hold me or not. Second, you would have to report my apprentice, or else you will never find me. I’m curtain the camera’s captured my ability to transform right.” Nedzu had a bad feeling about this but nodded along. “Right, that red mist ability.” “With it I can hide myself in the device shown to you. In fact, due to my unique state, I could be placed at the bottom of the ocean or the vacuum of space and not have anything happen to me. You would never know where I’m hiding.”

“And third, what my Apprentice and I use is something that is not a quirk, so legally you can’t arrest us for quirk use. This power has its roots back to over 25,000 years ago.” Nedzu hated to admit it, but Alcor was right. However… “Oh, but what about breaking and entering, that certainly is a crime.” At this Alcor smirked. “Ah, but think about how much this would damage U.A., police reports, unless involving government secrets, are made public 6 months after the initial incident.”

“How much it would damage U.A.?” Alcor nodded his head at the rodent of a principal. “Imagine if the public or media got a hold of the fact that only a single man and single child managed to break into U.A. The same U.A. that reportedly has the second highest security in the country, right after the Tartarus Prison. Not only would U.A. suffer from the blood thirsty media, but the HPSC might have to step in to remove you form position if found unsuitable.” Nedzu visibly paled as much as he could, in his effort to investigate his curiosity, he had forgotten that U.A. was held to the highest standards. Investigation would be called, and likely U.A. would suffer for decades to come. “I mean, even though you are a hero institution, one that created All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist, you would still lose massive credibility, especially when you can’t actually prove anything.”

“AH! I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong, the camera recording, you overlooked the cameras.” Nedzu thought he finally made Alcor slipped up, but the fact that Alcor did not react, filled him with dread. “Oh didn’t I? In your mission to satisfy your curiosity, YOU overlooked something. I didn’t mess with the camera live feed, only the recording function! True the word of a pro hero can bring you far, but only so far. And what would the media think, that the Principal of U.A. would have Quirkless 6 year old arrested for reportedly breaking into the school, when you have no real evidence. And what would people say if you claimed he has power, when there isn’t an ounce of Quirk in his body? Is it the mad ramblings of an animal, or the truth? Humans are not the most intelligent creatures ever to exists, and likely never will be, but that does not mean you can win them over logic or passion. When presented with a near impossible reality, they will choose the easy route.”

Nedzu was sweating heavily at this point, knowing he had all but lost to this man, but hopefully he could somehow remedy this. “Well, the m-missing p-parts from the workshop.” “True but that would be even worse. Two people breaking in not because of intelligence gathering or malice, but to get some parts that would be difficult to find elsewhere. That unlikely story would only further cement my Apprentice’s innocence.”

Nedzu was not stupid, he knew when to concede, but he still wanted to keep an eye on young Izuku and the yellow eyed man, however little it may be. “I-I suppose we could just sweep this under the rug, in-in exchange for one thing.” Alcor was intrigued, so motioned to the chimera to continue. “In exchange for not pursuing police action, and the theft of all those parts, I will grant young Midoriya here and yourself access to the Support course workshop, when only I’m present, and he will join U.A. as a student.” Alcor was surprised, that the rodent would offer this, but instantly knew what this was, a pitiful attempt at trying to monitor the both of them, but the benefits far, far outweighed the risks. _‘So you do know who Izuku is’_ “Very well, however, when it comes to it, my Apprentice will be the one to choose the course he wants not you nor me, and it will be his merits that get him in, no handouts. And you will disable the recording future of the cameras if we arrive in the future.” Nedzu was relived at this, it was almost a certainty that Alcor was not abusing Izuku in any way, and simply wanted what was best for the child, but didn’t like the stipulation about cameras. “Of course, I wouldn’t dare think of it.” “Good, because you don’t know what I’m capable of and I can tear down any mental shields you try to construct even with the help of quirks.” And like that Nedzu’s fear came rushing back as his instincts not to piss off this powerful entity. “Y-y-y-ye-e-es-s-s, M-Mr. ?”

“Alcor, Mr. Nedzu.” Nedzu once again paled, _‘I never gave him my name, knowing who runs U.A. is considered a secret to the general public, it’s why we don’t allow public cameras on campus. H-He’s telling the truth.’_ It was true, he didn’t know what Alcor was capable of and didn’t wish to know what horrors awaited him if he tried to rat out the yellow eyed man. “I-I think I need to r-retire to my bed, t-today was an exhausting day. Y-you too, young Midoriya.” With that Nedzu walked away, still sweating profusely.

 _‘Oh Nedzu,’_ Alcor thought, _‘you played with fire and got third degree burns all over, you just can’t feel them yet.’_ It was true, many years later, Nedzu would come to regret his decision to indulge to his curiosity as he helped to enable the Sith lord that Izuku Midoriya became.

* * *

“Master?” Alcor and Izuku had long left U.A. and went back outside in the crisp nighttime air. “Are you disappointed that you have to go to U.A.?” “N-No Master I wanted to always go there, it’s just, I thought you were against Heroes in general.” “Perhaps, but every course has it’s advantages and disadvantages. If you take the Hero Course, you will get valuable combat experience, but eyes would almost constantly be on you. Taking the Support Course, means more time to create valuable tools, but if you stand out too much, people will start investigating into you. The Business course would give you experience and managing future allies, and resources, but that limits what you can learn. And the General course, means that you would be overlooked by everyone but Nedzu, however as I demonstrated that would not be much of an issue. But that means even less knowledge then Business Course.”

“How did you manage to get away with that master?” Alcor smirked. “The key to a successful lie is when to know when to sprinkle in truth, however it did help that most of that conversation was truth. I did study your mother’s law books.” Izuku nodded to this as they arrived back at his home, Alcor’s force compel working its magic on Inko. Izuku retired to his bed to quickly fall asleep, as Alcor smirked at Izuku before dissolving into red fog.

* * *

It was now the weekend, and Alcor, as well as his apprentice now were back in the underground space, about to reveal Izuku’s new Synth-Crystals. “You ready apprentice?” Izuku took a deep breath, before nodding opening the enclosure holding his four crystals. When he opened it four small gems fell onto the floor. With a simple wave Alcor brought one to his eyes, to analyze, both in the force and physically. “Hmm, a little darker than I thought they would be, but that is a synthetic Adegan crystal all right. All right apprentice, for this next step, I cannot instruct you, only the force can guide you to correctly create a lightsaber.” Izuku frowned by nodded before sitting on the ground cross-legged.

Slowly parts began to float out of the box containing lightsaber parts, as Izuku began to take the four crystals floating in the air. Alcor made a point of taking the second box to the corner he had been working on for ship schematics, as he allow Izuku to continued to create his lightsabers.

*Time Skip*

And it was done. Laying on the floor was two lightsabers of equal length. Alcor came over to look. They were painted black with highlights of dark green and silver. The grip was a sandpaper texture for grip and the emitter was a two-pointed end extending out by half an inch. Izuku looked at his master before grabbing one of the lightsabers. “Careful, if you did it wrong, the lightsaber will explode!” “MATSER! Why did you say that, now all I could worry about is if I got it wrong!” “Oh, calm down, worse case, I heal you and we try again.” Izuku didn’t like that proposal but swallowed and turned on his saber closing his eyes.

“Well, how about that.” Izuku opened his eyes and what greeted him was not a red saber with a white core, but instead a black core, red hue. Izuku could feel it resonate power and want to be used by him and him alone. He stared at the saber for what seemed like hours but, was in fact only mere moments. Quickly he scrambled to grab the other one, truing it on only to be greeted by the same color. “M-Master, did I do something wrong?”

Alcor shook his head in amusement, “No, quite the opposite actually, you a created a rare type of saber among force wielders, only a handful of Sith have ever used black core lightsabers in the past. I wonder if this means great things for you in the future?” Izuku looked at his master before turning of the saber, beginning the pommel ends of both sabers together. “What are you doing?” Izuku twisted both ends in opposite directs and simultaneously both ends lit up at the same time, as Izuku gave it a few experimental twirls. Alcor was in a rare moment of shock, “Y-you’re using electromagnets to connect the two ends together, I didn’t even create those, you made them yourself, in order to create a lightsaber that also doubles as a saberstaff, incredible. And because the power cells aren’t in the pommel, even if the saber staff is cut in half, you can still use the two lightsabers.” Alcor was overjoyed, this was a Sith apprentice that went above and beyond his own expectations, and he was only 6!

“Apprentice,” Izuku detached the two parts, shutting the off, “tomorrow I step up your lightsaber training, you will begin to learn form III, Soresu , a defensive form of lightsaber combat, Single saber, JarˈKai or dual saber, and saberstaff training. But for now leave that behind, you need to get home.” Izuku didn’t want to leave his sabers but knew it would be dangerous if discovered.

* * *

“Izuku!” Ana screamed at him as he visited her that Saturday. “How are you doing? Did you do anything interesting since I last saw you?” Izuku began to delve into conversations of heroes, U.A. and other subjects but made sure not to let slip sensitive information. As they played heroes, Alcor remained at Izuku’s home, still working on the ship. As Izuku studied under Alcor, went to school, and continued to be best friends with ana, his schedule was quite full and before he knew it he was nine years old.

Izuku slept as Alcor looked outside his window. _‘I can feel it, two people are fighting, and they are aiming to kill each other. Individually they are immensely powerful, but because they are destroying themselves, they do not pose a threat present or future. Toshinori Yagi and Hisashi Shigaraki. All Might and All For One, interesting, however, what is odd, is this Yagi is clearly Force Sensitive, yet is fighting a Quirk filled man, on equal ground, without using force powers, the question is how?’_

* * *

**I know what you’re thinking and NO! You stop that train of thought. Whether or not the Dad For One theory is correct has now bearing on this story what so ever. I needed a filler name for AFO and Hasashi made the most sense, after all two people can have the same name in MHA, look at Pixe-bob and Ryuku. However, if it is confirmed, I might twist that to my purposes, so until it’s confirms in canon, assume it’s not the case. Now as I said VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**


	7. Ch 7: Week without Alcor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcor has to do some stuff, so Izuku gets a vacation and relizes something big.

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 7: Week without Alcor

* * *

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**These are the current Vote Totals as of January 13, 2021 at 10:00 PM:**

**Darth Viris-1**

**Darth Uked-**

**Darth Oreh-**

**Darth Sintox-**

**Darth Dorimna-**

**Darth Reneg-**

**Darth Rise-1**

**Darth Ferno-6**

**Darth Aku No-**

**Darth Viridi-4**

**Voting does not end until Ch 9 so Vote, Vote, VOTE! You must be using a valid account.**

* * *

Alcor bit back a curse. He had been working on a much more advanced fusion and backup fission power system for the ship, but ran into a bottleneck. The elements he needs are not readily available, and he does not know how to manipulate atomic elements to get what he needs. That happened to be an extremely high level of Sith Alchemy, but the real Alcor did not have time to study it before he made the Holocron the soul fragment resides in. It’s a bit odd talking about what is essentially yourself in the third person. Alcor knows U.A. has parts, but they don’t have plutonium and the like. He would have to go to a physics lab to retrieve some.

Alcor looked at Izuku who was meditating on the ground, almost 11 years old. Radioactivity and human flesh don’t mix, and while Alcor won’t get sick, Izuku definitely will. As Alcor studied his apprentice’s force signature, figuring out how deep in the darkside he was, he then grabbed Izuku’s consciousness and pulled it out of the force back into his body. Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Alcor expectantly. “Apprentice.” Izuku nodded his head in acknowledgement. “For the next week I will be too busy to watch over you, I have some errands to run.”

Izuku was about to say something to Alcor before he held his hand up. “What I will be doing would be too dangerous for a human body, so to make sure you do not get harmed you will not be coming with me.” Izuku bit his lower lip, his green eyes calculating. “Master, without me, who will carry your Holocron?” Alcor smirked before giving a reply, already prepared for said question. “No need, for the past 6 years, my Holocron has been storing up residual darkside energy that comes from you, Apprentice. Before, I would be lucky to get five blocks away without being restricted. Now I have consolidated enough power that I could travel just beyond the city’s borders.” Izuku looked confused before understanding. Whenever Izuku practiced the darkside, he would leave a little bit of dark energy behind. His master’s Holocron was just absorbing it, to be used later. This might have explained why Ana never gave off a look of fear or cold, as was described by Alcor, whenever she came to his room.

Izuku nodded his head, and Alcor took that as the signal to continue. “For the next 7-day period, I will be retrieving supplies for the ship. You may do as you please, however, you must continue with your studies, reading and writing, as well as the Sith code and meditation. While it is impressive the level of saber play you possess, I don’t need you giving me a figurative headache, so none of that.” Izuku frowned and pouted a little inside, he had plans to practice switching from JarˈKai Ataru to Saberstaff Soresu. Alcor could sense his disappointment and gave Izuku a pointed glare.

Izuku relented. “All right master, I won’t ask why but thank you for this one-week vacation.” He grinned as he looked up at his teacher from his cross-legged position. Alcor’s eye twitched. _‘Cheeky Apprentice.’_ Alcor sighed as he made his way to Izuku’s laptop that he got when he turned 10 by his mother, to make some research on local physics labs.

* * *

It was now the next day and Izuku could not sense his master. He knew he likely left in the middle of the night to avoid detection. That of course didn’t mean he would slack off, but instead did his daily reading of Sith texts written from Alcor’s memories stored in the Holocron. Before long he got enraptured by the words of a many Sith past, a knock at his door brought him out of it.

“Izuku? It’s time to get ready for school.” Quickly Izuku hid the papers under his pillow. “You can come in Mom.” Inko opened the door, walking in. Over the years, Inko put on a little weight due to stress eating but was still considerably slim despite her age and weakening metabolism. She was dressed in a green v neck sweater.

Izuku reached out for a hug and Inko obliged warping him around. “You’re getting tall, pretty soon, you’ll be taller than your mama.” Izuku nodded as he looked at her, releasing himself from the hug. They both made their way to the kitchen as Izuku grabbed a box of Mightyoeo’s, a cereal sponsored by, you guessed it All Might or rather his office, he himself hasn’t actually made any words on the merch with his face on it.

“Izuku, how are you doing in school?” Izuku swallowed his bite. “I’m doing great, I’m passing all my classes.” Izuku smiled. “Made any new friends?” Izuku’s smile then fell, and Inko could tell no. Ana had made Izuku more confident and willing to be honest with his school life, but that does not mean he didn’t hate his school. Everyone bullied him like crazy. And she could not afford to send him elsewhere or home school him. Even with a law degree, she got very few clients, and the ones she got were minor criminals or villains that came from poor backgrounds. She did not have the heart to charge more then what’s fair.

“Izuku, how about I walk with you to school, would you like that?” Izuku opened his mouth, before closing it, standing up and warping his mother in a hug. He was glad for the gift that she was, and as much as he wanted to tell her about Alcor, he knew that his mother wouldn’t understand what he was doing or learning. “I’d love that mom.” As they gathered their dishes after eating, Izuku returned to his room gathering his supplies and putting on his school cloths.

He turned his head to the pillow hiding the papers, internally debating on whether not to take them. Before long, he grabbed them stuffing them in his backpack with care. As he walked into the living room, he noted his mother’s thin jacket rather than her sweater, holding an umbrella, in case it would rain. They left the house and slowly made their way towards Izuku’s public school. As they traveled, Izuku noted the local heroes patrolling, beginning to mutter about possible quirks, as his mother simply smiled.

* * *

“Alright, I’ll see you and Ana later today, right?” Izuku nodded his head. “Thanks for walking with me mom.” “I’m glad to do so sweetie.” Some of the other kids were glaring at Izuku for having a happy moment. They weren’t even trying to be subtle, until Inko sent a glare back at them. They were stupid but they weren’t idiots. ‘Attraction of Small Objects,’ also applies to human body parts, and they shouldn’t try anything so long as she was there.

As she hugged him and then let go, her eyes became foggy with tears, threating to fall. She wanted to help, and she tried, but nobody would help her gift Izuku. She waved at him as he entered the school building, his face becoming grim as he turned.

* * *

Izuku walked down the hall heading to homeroom. The class that happens to happen his worst bullies. And Ana. So, the only class he looks forward to. He climbed the stairs to the second level, before turning, walking down the hall and turning right. Izuku entered the classroom, to find his teacher sitting going through a paper book. The homeroom teacher was better then his other teachers, well he did turn a blind eye to bullying, but at least he didn’t physically reprimand Izuku, when he got into a mutter.

The other kids glared at Izuku, like he dared to breathe the same air as them, until a voice cut though. “Izukuuuuuu! How are you doing?!” Ana jumped him wrapping her arms around him, she was just a few inches shorter the Izuku, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that she would be taller than him when they stopped growing. Izuku fell to the ground with a dull thud.

“Ms. Lee, please stop hugging Mr. Midoriya so he can get back up.” The apathetic teacher didn’t even look up from his personal reading material. Ana blushed in embarrassment, brushing her ponytail behind her head as he got up. Izuku then gabbed a desk hoisting himself up. “Tch, fucking losers.” Katsuki muttered under his breath. Ana made no signal that he heard the bully, but Izuku did.

Katsuki and all his cronies started targeting both Ana and Izuku relentlessly when they found out the two were best friends. Despite the hate and pain Izuku felt, Ana was his rock keeping him from snapping and killing everyone in the school. Of course, he is more then capable of doing that, but would rather not. Nearly six years of Sith apprenticeship, combined with his power and natural talent for analyzing and dissecting various quirks and/or abilities made him quite the prodigy in Alcor’s yellow eyes.

The bell rang, and to avoid the teacher’s wrath, the two Quirkless kids got in their respective seats. Ana was a few rows ahead of Izuku to his right, this was done deliberately to make sure the two would not interrupt class. “Alright you brats, today is…”

* * *

Izuku left homeroom and went to his next class, math, where the teacher was far meaner to him, and even played cruel pranks on his person, claiming innocence when confronted. The young Sith simply tried to go though his classes with as much indifference as possible as he waited for third period and lunch to spend with Ana.

Before long third period was about to start and Izuku was the one to surprise Ana this time. A hug was how he greeted her. Although Izuku couldn’t see it, Ana’s cheeks were dusted pink when he hugged her. “IZUUKUU! Let me go!” The greenette gave a snort. “Oh? You can tackle me in homeroom, but I can’t give you a simple hug? How is that fair?” Ana pouted as she started to squirm, “It’s different! Only girls are allowed to do stuff like that!” “Really? Well first time I’ve heard of this rule, but if you insist.” Izuku promptly let go as she took a half second to realize she was free and stopped touching his chest. She then promptly turned and entered their shared classroom. And before long the period was over.

The Quirkless pre-pubescents made their way to the school roof with home packed lunches. Even the school workers liked to pick on both, Izuku and Ana. The unwrapped their food and began to eat in comfort. *BANG!* and the door was kicked open by a perpetually angry blond boy. Katsuki Bakugou stomped his way towards the two.

“So, this is where you two losers were hiding. What are you having for lunch, Deku?” Without warning Bakugou grabbed the paper bag containing the rest of Izuku’s lunch. “Oh, what do we have here? An All Might Apple Juice Carton.” Katsuki then bit the container draining the whole thing in his mouth. When he was done, he crushed it, dropping the crumpled box on Izuku’s head. “You know, Quirkless fucks like yourself don’t deserve hero sponsored shit, let alone sponsored by the Number 1 hero. So, don’t think of it in the future.” Katsuki cackled as he made his way back to the door slamming it.

Ana glared at the door when it closed but failed to notice Izuku’s eyes. The young man’s normally green eyes were a dangerous molten amber, seemingly ready to kill the prey that is Katsuki Bakugou, before he blinked, and they returned to their natural green. “Come on Ana, just ignore him. If we attack Katsuki we could get suspended or even expelled.” After spending so much time with Ana, she managed to convince him Katsuki wasn’t worth an affectionate nickname.

Ana frowned but relented. “I know, but I just hate this so much. If it were not for the quirk-elitist school we go too, I would go straight to the police, but they would never investigate our situation. The school is smart enough to cover-up well enough that police would not see anything.” Izuku looked sadly at Ana before tapping her on the shoulder, “We should finish eating, lunch period will be over soon.” Ana nodded as they quickly finished their food. “I’ll see you after school Izuku, then we’ll head to your apartment.” Izuku nodded as he threw his trash in the garbage and walked through the doorway, closing it behind him. Ana frowned, _‘Soon, I’ll tell you soon.’_

* * *

Izuku was in his final class before the bell rang, and he began to gather his school supplies. “Where do you think you’re going?” Izuku lifted his head to find Katsuki holding his backpack, one of his ‘Friends,’ the one with the elongated fingers going through his stuff before pulling out something that caused Izuku to panic. His Sith writings.

“What’s this loser? Fucking code for your hero worship? Maybe I should just burn it!” Izuku knew he had to get that back, so he decided the best case was to tell a half-truth. “N-No, it’s just some work given to me. It’s w-written in another language.” Katsuki was intrigued, if Izuku was telling the truth, then he might have another way to ruin the little pebble that he was. “Oh, who would be retarded enough to teach a Quirkless fuck like you?”

“U-uh, he-e’s Quirkless too.” Izuku stuttered out. Katsuki nearly dropped the papers in shock. He quickly gathered his bearings before picking back up. “Oh, so a Quirkless loser teaches another Quirkless loser. This sounds interesting, what does it say?” To emphasize small explosions made themselves known in his palms in a threatening manner. Izuku paled, then went even more pale. It was the Sith code, in writing and his thoughts dissecting it. While he hopped and prayed to whatever god existed that Katsuki would drop it. Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered. “What are you waiting for you damn nerd?! An engraved invitation.”

At this point one of the cronies, the one with detached eyeballs, looked at his watch. “Shit, I’m gonna be late, do you need me to stay Katsuki?” The other nodded his head, “Yeah me too.” Katsuki tisk’d, as he glared at the two. “I don’t need the help of two extras to put a Deku in his place, go do whatever the hell you want.” They both nodded, bowing out of the room, leaving only Izuku and Bakugou, as the teacher had left in the middle of the incident, pretending not to see anything.

“Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun.” “The fuck are you saying Deku?!” Izuku ignored the urge to retort as he continued. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion.” Katsuki had this look of understanding on his face. Izuku was reading the phrase in the native tongue. “Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Through passion I gain strength. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Through strength I gain power. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Through power I gain victory. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Through victory, my chains are broken. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun. The Force shall free me.”

Katsuki simply growled as he grabbed Izuku’s shirt. “And what exactly is that?” He gritted out, waiting for a response. “The code of the Sith.” “Sith, is that some kinda religion or something?” “To some, to others, it’s a political code or a personal one. There was even a species that were once called Sith. It depends on who you ask. What is also written is my breakdown of the code, and the writings of my predecessor sith.”

“Stop talking in riddles. Although, that code, makes a lotta sense for me. Maybe I should adopt that as my own.” A beat, a second, and something in Izuku snapped. He whispered something. “What was that nerd?!” “I said that’s not yours, thAT’S MINE!” Suddenly without warning Katsuki felt a tightening around his neck, as he let go of the shirt and papers, the smell of nitroglycerin lingering in the air. He grasped at his neck desperate for air, trying to figure out what was happening. He turned his head upwards, as he continued to lose air, and saw Izuku’s eyes. They were molten amber that held a cold intense anger that Katsuki had never seen on anyone, let alone Izuku. Before long Katsuki blacked out hitting the floor.

Izuku, blinking his eyes now returning them to their natural color, released Katsuki from the force choke he was using. Izuku had signs of panic beginning to adorn his face before he reached down and confirmed that Katsuki was in fact still alive. He quickly gathered his things before leaving his classroom, looking around the hallway, before closing the door. He made his way to the entrance, where a few students were waiting for their parents. At the front was Ana humming to herself.

“S-Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Ana turned at the sound of his voice. “It’s alright, I can tell from the smell of nitro-glycerin it was Bakugou that kept you. Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

Katsuki groaned as his head pounded. He pushed himself off the cold ground he was lying on. _‘The fuck, what the hell am I doing on the fucking ground.’_ There was a custodian in the classroom cleaning. He would have helped, but the staff member knew that Katsuki has an inferiority problem that nobody seems to see. In order to avoid his wrath at being seen as weak, he remained silent.

“Deeeekkkkkuuuu.” Katsuki growled out as he began to plot. The custodian had a bad feeling.

* * *

“Mom we’re home!” Izuku called out as he and Ana removed their mud-covered shoes. It had rained a little bit on their way home. “Welcome home Izuku, I whipped you and Ana up a snack.” She exited the kitchen wearing cooking apron. “Thanks mom.” “Yeah, thank you Miss. Midoriya.”

“Ana you don’t have to call me that, you can call me Auntie, we’re practically family by this point.” Ana blushed in embarrassment. “S-sorry auntie.” Inko had a smile on her face at that pleasing answer. Izuku and Ana set themselves up in the living room to do some homework before they would hang out in Izuku’s room. Izuku put on the TV news in order to study heroes that shined that day. His mother brought out some homemade cookies for the trio to share.

“In other news, last night, the local DieneX Psyics lab was broken into by an unknown villain. The police arrived roughly 5 minutes after the alarm was tripped to find the villain long gone. Right now, this is the only evidence we have.” On the TV played a small clip of a security camera view pointing towards the entrance. Suddenly black lightning was seen hitting the camera causing it to short out. The anchorwoman appeared again. “Right now, the police are compiling a list of black lightning quirk users in the area, as well as investigating alibis. There is reason to suspect there were accomplices due to all the items stolen. On that list is small amounts of nuclear material used in fission power plants, and hydrogen heavy elements used in fusion reactions. Along with an industrial freezer designed to keep elements at liquid state.”

Inko frowned, as she watched the tv, “That’s pretty near here, I hope you two stay safe until this villain is captured.” Ana nodded along, but Izuku made no action to say her heard what his mother said. He was focused on that lightning; he knew what that lightning was.

**_“Apprentice, today I will be teaching you about force lightning.” A 9-year-old Izuku looked up to his master. “Observe.” Izuku watched with anticipation as he felt his master gather the darkside in the tips of his fingers before blue lightning shot out of them vaporizing the large rock in front of them both. “In order to use this, you must first gather your hatred and push it down on your fingertips. As the pressure builds up you release that anger and rage in a concentrated burst, imagining it coming from your fingers.” Izuku nodded, sensing that his master had more to say. “There are different types of force lightning, the most common one what I just showed you. Some Sith were capable of yellow lightning, faster but not as powerful. However, a rare few were capable of the deadly red lightning. This lightning is so intense that Sith would often burn themselves on it, due to lack of control from intensity.”_ **

**_“Got it.” Izuku then tried creating the blue lightning, and after a few failed attempts succeeded. Blue lightning erupted singeing his fingers before he was stopped. “Now try pouring in as much as you can when it comes to energy, power, and ferocity. Let’s see if you can produce red lightning. You should have enough raw power to do so.” Izuku attempted and after more failed attempts then before, he succeeded in producing a few sparks of red lightning dancing his fingers. They burned him but he did succeed. “Do not be discontent, red lightning is draining, so of course it would be difficult to learn, let alone master.”_ **

**_“I do have one more type of lightning I want you to learn. This one is more a personal choice, as it does not have nearly as much power nor speed as the others but is extremely easy to do. When you are about to release your hate, at the very last moment take it back, this should produce black force lightning. The black represents the void the hate would usually fill. Please try it.” “Yes master.” Izuku then attempted to try black lightning. At first, he couldn’t keep a hold on his emotions but soon he had figured it out, and when he did, he used the black lightning more efficiently than the standard blue used by the majority of darksiders. “For the next month, you will be practicing blue and black lightning. Red is too dangerous for your age.”_ **

_‘Master why would you steal from a physics lab? Is it for the ship?’_ “Izuku?” He was snapped out of his trance by his mother shaking his shoulder a bit. “Oh, sorry mom, I was busy thinking.” “Well ok, just don’t get lost in that brain of yours young man.” Ana giggled a little at Inko’s joke.

* * *

The next day, Inko started the news as she and Izuku ate breakfast. “The top story today, a second break in, this time at the Mustafa Collage Campus’ Physics lab. Once again, on the shopping list, nuclear fission and fusion material. However, the villain did not make off with an industrial freezer this time, as he already had the largest privately owned one in the district. And of course, the only evidence was black lightning shorting out the surveillance equipment.” The morning anchorman was switched with a clip of black lightning hitting another camera, before hitting the one filming. “This was the second biggest physics lab in the district, and a formal request has been sent out to protect the other two, more minor ones. According to this, 10 police officers and 2 Pro Heroes will be stationed at each location until this man is caught.

“It’s getting scary, would you mind if I walked with you Izuku for peace of mind?” His mother asked with a small smile and a tired voice. Izuku wordlessly nodded. _‘Master what exactly are you planning, why do you continue when laying low would make more sense.”_

That day at school, Katsuki was avoiding Izuku, while simultaneously glaring at him. Izuku knew this was about the day prior but could not confront Katsuki without giving himself away. To Izuku’s dismay, he didn’t have anything that could affect the mind in his repertoire yet, as his master Alcor, had deemed teaching practical uses of the force more immediate than subtle uses.

7 PM and Ana was once again hanging out with Izuku when the broadcast was interrupted by a female anchor. “Breaking News! A third lab has now been hit, and once again the culprit got away, and sadly at a terrible, terrible price. All 10 Police Officers and the Two Pro Heroes died attempting to stop this villain. Be warned, the video you are about to view is brutal, for those underage, or with a queasy stomach, please do not view.” The video began to play, with narration. “The man as you see here is dressed in a black cloak shadowing even his face, only his hands are viewable. As he approached the Lab, the Police ordered him to put his hands up, and when he didn’t comply, the police open fired, or at least tried to. All ten guns jammed all at the same time.” “Halt! Put your hands up!” Nothing, “If you do not, we will open fire!” … “Open Fire!!” The voiceover came back. “When the guns jammed, the two Pros stepped in, NightShade, a pro who can use her own shadows as weapons, and MucleHead, a pro with the strength to overpower 2 dozen men. Nightshade attempted to capture the villain in her shadow, while MucleHead attacked straight on, but both suddenly froze, and with the wave of the culprit’s hand, both rose clutching at their necks, as police soon followed suit. Then, you can hear the audible snap of a dozen necks being broken.” The 12 lifted in the air, before *SNAP* they fell to the ground. The man turned to the camera, amber eyes glowing, before reaching out his hand, black lightning rippling out at the camera.

The anchorwoman appeared with a solemn face. “Tomorrow, a memorial will be happening to commemorate the 12 lives lost, and while this is a tragedy, we should be glad, as the Number 2 hero Endeavor has made a promise to capture the villain and will be arriving tomorrow morning.” Cue Endeavor video. “As the Number 2 Hero, I will bring this horrible villain to justice!” “Be prepared Villain, for when you next show your face, you will be taken down, and we will all sleep easier because of it.”

_‘Master, why did you kill them, couldn’t you leave them alive?’_ Izuku didn’t seem to acknowledge or even notice the tiny part of him that cackled with glee at the death of the 12 sentient beings.

* * *

Katsuki was watching the news. He saw it. The tall, cloaked man that had amber eyes, was able to telekinetically choke someone and gave off a wave of fear, like Deku did. That prior day, Deku had attacked him with a hidden quirk. He was probably laughing his ass off making a fool of Katsuki. He swore, as the next Number 1 he would bring the villain known as Deku. “Hey Brat! Don’t you have homework!?” “Fuck off Old Hag, I already did it!”

* * *

The next day, Katsuki was glaring like crazy at Izuku, even when he should have been doing something else. Until it was lunch and Izuku manage to lose him. He met Ana on the roof, making sure to bar the door with a doorstop so they wouldn’t be interrupted again. The began to eat, and as time progressed, Izuku noticed more and more how anticipative Ana was. “All right, what is it that has you all fidgety right now?” He asked with a small smile.

“I-I uuuuhhh…” Ana stuttered out as she tried to find words. The more she thought the more flushed she got. “Why are you stuttering? I’m usually the one o do so.” Ana swallowed, “Y-you s-see Izuku, I-I, I like you.” That last part was so hushed that Izuku almost didn’t hear it, “Well I like you too Ana, you’re my best friend.”

Ana shook her head. _‘It’s now or never.’_ “No Izuku! I l-l-love you.” And with that all of Izuku’s lunch dropped to the ground as he looked at Ana in shock, disbelief and something Ana couldn’t tell. She hoped that was mutual love she was seeing but didn’t get her hopes up. “A-A-Ana I-I-I don’t k-know what t-to say.” Izuku was feeling something that he never felt before. True he cared for Ana like the Best Friend she was, but these feeling were new, they were affection and longing for Ana, something Izuku was confused about but didn’t question.

“So, uh want to go out this Sunday?” Ana muttered, as Izuku snorted. “Smooth move, but yes I’ll go out with you Ana, and yes I think I love you too.” The then kissed her right on the cheek as her face flushed scarlet. “Stop!” “Why should I? I have a new girlfriend, so that means teasing rights!” “wait what no!” Izuku grabbed his fallen food, taking anything that was still wrapped and tossing the rest, before removing the door stop. “Catch me if you can!” “Hey, wait, cheater, get back here!” Ana grabbed her essentials, tossing the wasted food before chasing after Izuku.

Too bad Izuku didn’t know it was the darkside suppressing these emotions of love, comfort and joy. All without Alcor’s interference.


	8. Ch 8: Dark Lord vs. Number 2 and Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcor vs Endevour and a lomming pain

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Ch 8: Dark Lord vs. Number 2 and Ultimatum

* * *

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**These are the current Vote Totals as of January 19, 2021 at 6 PM:**

**Darth Viris-1**

**Darth Uked-**

**Darth Oreh-**

**Darth Sintox-**

**Darth Dorimna-**

**Darth Reneg-**

**Darth Rise-1**

**Darth Ferno-6**

**Darth Aku No-**

**Darth Viridi-7**

**Voting does not end until Ch 9 so Vote, Vote, VOTE! Those who have already voted, you cannot vote again! Finally, that guest, who voted Darth Ferno, I want to include you, but you need to use an actual account.**

* * *

Inko quietly pulled out her phone as she peeked into Izuku’s All Might filled room. She had been suspecting Izuku and Ana had discovered their feelings for each other a couple days prior and were just trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. How did she know? Izuku was blushing like crazy when he got home two days ago after school. Now she had proof.

Inside of the room, was Ana and Izuku cuddling as they watched a movie on his laptop. They both had this look of content on their faces, that spelled out, they were dating. She quietly snapped a photo, sending it to Samantha Lee, before entering the room. “Izuku, I made cookies!” They quickly separated from the embrace blushing. “Mom, hi, uh couldn’t you have knocked?” She grinned. “Oh, did I need to? I’m fairly sure you weren’t doing anything wrong, right?”

“Ms. Midoriya, we were just watching a movie nothing else.” Inko frowned, “What have I told you Ana?” “R-right, Auntie.” “No! Call me Mom.” Inko grinned when she turned around her phone screen, a photo of the two lovebugs cuddling. Izuku and Ana lit up like a stop light. “So, when were you two going to admit you were dating?”

At that point Ana’s phone began to ring, and as she pulled it out, she paled. “H-hey mom…” “When were you going to tell me, you were dating?!?!?!?” Ana put up a weak defense. “We-e-ell we didn’t a-admit our f-feelings until two days a-ago so…” Inko stepped in. “So, you haven’t gone on any date yet? We are going to have to fix that. SAMANTHA, lets set them up this Saturday evening!” Mrs. Lee heard through Ana’s phone. “Inko, that’s a great idea, I’ll pay for half the date, you pay for the other half, let’s get these two on their first date!” The phone wasn’t even on speaker.

At this point, Izuku had passed out from the blood rushing to his head, and Ana was not far behind him. Both Inko and Samantha talked over each other proposing ideas before both came up with a rough idea of what to do, bidding each other farewell, as the call ended. Ana quickly shook Izuku awake as he groaned. “A-Ana? I had a weird dream, that mom found out and…” He turned his head looking at his mother, who had this look of pure joy on her face. She then began to flood the room with tears, as she tackled Izuku. “MY BABY’S GROWING UP! I’M SO HAPPY!”

“M-Mom…you’re squeezing…to tight.” Izuku breathed out as he was crushed under the motherly love that Inko had to give. “P-Please let my b-boyfriend go.” Inko promptly let go. “Oh right, sorry Izuku, I’m just so glad. You know what this calls for? A celebration, I’m making both of your guys favorite food!”

“M-Mom?! What? You don’t have to do that.” Izuku stuttered out waving his hand furiously. “Nonsense, I’m more then happy to.” And without another word she left behind the cookies and ran to the kitchen to bake a celebration. She also grabbed her phone, calling up Samantha and her husband to invite them over. Izuku looked at Ana who looked back at him.

“I guess, now that the cats out of the bag, maybe we move to the living room?” Ana simply nodded.

* * *

After a long dinner celebrating, Tanaka and Samantha Lee helped Inko cleaned up as Izuku and Ana hung out in the living room watching the news. “We interrupt this broadcast to bring a livestream of the fourth and final physics laboratory in the Mustafa district, at the behest of Endeavor who wanted the show everyone the villain he’ll bring down. Let’s watch.” The screen turned to a live stream from the entrance of the Lab pointing down the street. “Right now, we have word from undercover police, that the cloaked man has been found walking slowly towards the lab and will be in view shortly.”

“What are you guys watching?” Ana replied back, “Endeavors going to put the smack down on an evil villain.” Samantha poked her head in. “Really? Ok maybe we should watch as well.” Both of Ana’s parents, as well as Inko left the kitchen to sit on the living room couch as Izuku and Ana sat on the carpet. Izuku was deep in thought. _‘Master, are you going to be alright?’_ Suddenly without warning, Alcor’s voice came over the bond. _‘Oh, yea of so little faith. Hehe.’_

* * *

Alcor quietly made his way as the street quickly became deserted. He knew what was coming up and he wasn’t the slightest bit worried. His current form was far more solid, and no transparency was to be found. He choose to forgo a lightsaber as such a piece of technology would only lead to far more questions, then letting people believe he has multiple quirks. A concentrated beam of plasma, in a hilt, is a bit out of reach for Earth’s technology. He looked around, noting the minor heroes on standby, likely to assist in the capture of the evil villain who snuffed out 12 lives three days prior.

As he kept walking, he noted a bright light that seemed to be coming his way before slamming on the pavement. “You fiendish villain. Today I will bring you to justice. As the Number 2 Japanese Hero, this is my promise!” Alcor made no noticeable reaction to the proclaiming of Endeavors promise for about a minute before responding. “Number 2 hero? I honestly thought you were the Number 1 flaming turd.” And the world goes silent. Unlike pushing people’s buttons, Alcor dropped a world atlas sized dictionary on the console that is Enji Todoroki.

Endeavor freezes before he lets out one of the most powerful flames, he’s got at Alcor, roaring in anger. “YOU VILLAIN! I’M GOING TO ROAST YOU ALIVE.” Alcor let out a huff of amusements before dodging the flame canon heading his way. “Tsk, Tsk, if this is the reaction of the Number 2 Hero, I hate to think what other heroes are like.” Endeavor then propelled himself towards Alcor, before letting off a blast in the face. Or at least attempting to. At the last second Alcor ducked his head, only singing the hood he was wearing, before kicking Endeavor with a force assisted kick to the chest. Endeavor grunted in pain as he used his flames to stop him from flying, as Alcor brought his right palm to the Hero’s face, sparking in black lightning.

Before he could shoot of a burst of lightning at the burly man, Endeavor tilted his head to the side, avoiding the lightning at the last moment. “Oh, fast reflexes, guess I can throw out any hope of you falling quickly.” “As if, I’m the Number 2 hero, I will surpass All Might, and that starts with bringing you down!” Endeavor growled out. “So that’s what this is, you’re not doing this task out of the goodness of your heart, you just want to win a one-sided contest with the number 1 blond idiot alive. A shame that your reasons are so shallow.”

The fire user simply growled although pleased that the villain could insult the Number 1 without any fear. “I like you, it’s such a shame you decided to be on the wrong side of the law.” “Peace is a lie there is only passion.” Alcor replied before the lab alarm went off. The hero’s eyes widened then narrowed at Alcor. “What did you do, villain?” Although you couldn’t see it, Endeavor knew the cloaked man was smirking. “It’s culled multitasking, you could learn a thing or two.” Leaving the physics lab in tow with the material needed was a second Alcor, matching the one fighting Endeavor. “What on earth? What is that?!” “My blood clone.” He replied bored, before giving the mental command for the clone to return to the hideout with the material.

Endeavor’s face became red with anger. “Who are you, what are you?!” “Hmm, I suppose I can give out my name to you as a sign of respect for the strength a force null possesses.” _‘Force null?’_ Endeavor wondered as Alcor continued. “I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, my name is Darth Alcor.” “Fancy title, you make it up?”

“Funny but no, I took this title over three and a half millennia ago.” There was this dangerous edge to Alcor’s voice as he heard this so-called hero insult one of the longest and most powerful force factions ever to exist. “W-what? I-impossible, quirks have only been around for at most 200 years.” Alcor let out a laugh at the naivety of this Pro Hero. “There are things that would shock even the calmest and collected being on this whole planet. Is somebody who should long be dust by this point really that shocking in the long haul?” Endeavor was silent before calling out his attack. “FLASHFIRE FIST.” He began to rapidly punch with fists of fire as Alcor calmly dodged. “So, you’re finally taking this seriously, alright, I’ll oblige you.”

With that statements Alcor raised his hands lifting two cars, before jumping back and flinging them at Endeavor. “FLASHFIRE FIST – HELL SPIDER!” He yelled out as the whips of fire cut the two cars into tiny pieces. In response, Alcor sent a burst of black lightning not at the hero, but rather his fire. Lightning traveled up the ropes of fire before Endeavor shut off the quirk, avoiding the shock at the last moment. “What on earth was that?!” Alcor gave a huff of amusement. “Fun fact, fire can conduct electricity.” The Number 2 growled. “So, using fire against you won’t be the most effective strategy unless I can bring you down fast enough. Alright I’m game.”

Endeavor began to condense the fire to his feet and fists in order to make fast attacks, rushing Alcor. As he ducked the attack, he kicked the pro in the chest again, but this time sending into the air. Endeavor steadied himself before dropping down slamming is fists on the pavement. “RAGING ASSAULT – HELL MINEFIELD!” A wave of underground fire made it way towards Alcor as he made a force assisted jump away from the fire. Endeavor bit the inside of his cheek in frustration tasting copper. _‘Damn, he’s too fast, and using Hellfire Strom will only destroy the surrounding area. Wait where did he go?’_ “ABOVE YOU.” One of the minor heroes in the area yelled. “DEADMAN’S DROPKICK!” Suddenly the heel of Alcor’s right foot made a temporary residence on the top of Endeavor’s head slamming it on the ground.

“Huh, yelling out an attack actually feels kind of good. Now I know why you heroes yell out special moves.” Endeavor pushed himself out of the ground enraged, as some blood dripped down from his face. “THAT’S IT! PROMINCE BURN!” Fire began to erupt all over Endeavors body in an attempt to burn Alcor. As the Sith dodged he laughed at the anger that was rolling off the hot-headed hero. “So full of anger, you should keep that in reign otherwise someone might take advantage.”

In a fit, Endeavor let lose flames so bright that they force anyone looking to turn away as the entire area was engulfed in flame including Alcor. After a few minutes of burning, Endeavor felt his limit kicking in, before receding the flames, and looking ahead. There on the ground was a charred corpse with some black rags warped around it. “Ha ha, Yes! Justice wins out!” He raised his fist in victory.

“He, he he, heheahahahahaha!” The hero’s face noticeably paled as he brought his fist down. “No…” Out of the body red smoke came filtering out of the mouth and nose. It took the form of a semi-translucent being. This was Darth Alcor, the soul fragment. “Heh, ah man, you destroyed my ride.” Unlike the hooded one, this one’s face was quite clearly visible. You could tell he was a bit ticked off, but still amused. “H-h-how?” Alcor turned his attention to Endeavor. “Hmm? Oh that, well some Sith are capable of essence transfer. I basically took possession of this body and made it my own. I knew I was going to fight you, and a body was a great way to tip the balance a bit back in my favor.”

“W-who?” “Oh that? That was a Quirkless adult I randomly found. But don’t worry, when we take over, we destroy the soul and mind of the body, so you didn’t kill him, you were just fighting his corpse.” The hero looked sick, this villain in front of him was talking so casually of killing someone and puppeteering the cadaver, no this wasn’t a villain, not any sense of the word, this was a demon pure and simple, and his instincts were yelling at him to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately, by the time Endeavor made a move to run, Alcor had already crossed the distance, his hand sparking with blue lightning. “Now hold still, this should only hurt for but a moment.” Alcor touched the number 2 hero’s head, as his body became charged with force lightning. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed before the lightning stopped, his body smoking.

“Oh damn, I don’t have enough time to finish you off, well in the future if you can improve some, I wouldn’t be opposed to a rematch.” Enji Todoroki made no reaction as the flame beard went out, passing out on the ground. Alcor stepped over his beaten body, speaking in a language that was not recognizable to the others. “Odacon Nuyak Akiva, Odacon Nuyak Xuolis. Fasona Nun Xratonas Kia right: ir Fasona Nun silent.” And like a hallucination he disappeared, the only proof he was there was the broken battlefield and the knocked-out hero.

* * *

All Might watched as Endeavor got his ass kicked by this villain on TV who displayed multiple abilities seemingly unrelated. He saw the face and knew it wasn’t All For One but hoped there wasn’t someone else with the ability to steal quirks. The logical part of him thinks these are quirks, but the gut feeling he has is that the man is darker and far more dangerous than All For One ever could be. Funny as he no longer has much of his guts from his battle with All For One. He pulled out his phone to make a call. “Hello Gran Torino? Did you see the news...Yeah, lets set up a meeting with Nedzu.”

* * *

Katsuki saw and he raged. This must be the master that Deku has and if that’s true, then he’s capable of all this and maybe more. The Villain didn’t even look winded. He began to realize that in the grand scheme of all things he wasn’t that amazing. And then that self-realization, turned to self-hatred, which turned to anger, to immense hate for Deku. He knew that the first step was to get him alone and expose him as the villain in the making. Of course, he has to worry of that new girlfriend of his.

He's not blind, he’s seen the eyes the two made for each other. But he knows that for the greater good, Deku needs to be taken down, and if it breaks the Quirkless girlfriend’s heart then so much the better. Hey, he might even save her life.

* * *

All For One lacked his eyes, but the use of many vision quirks made it so he could see quite clearly. Maybe not as easily as before but he could see. And did he see. This Alcor made Endeavor look like a two-year-old trying to bring down a titan. Not only that, but he was toying with the Pro Hero. He could have ended it at anytime but choose not to, in order to gauge the strength of Pro Heroes. His kind of company, but the multiple quirks were disconcerting, before grabbing his phone and punching in a disposable number. “Ahhhhh, this is Giran.” He likely was taking a puff on his cigarette.

“Hello Giran, Sensei wants you to track down someone.” A chuckle was herd on the other side. “Oh, and can I assume you want the self-proclaimed dark lord?” “That would be correct.” “All right, I’ll see what I can do, but no promises, this guy popped out of nowhere after all. Say hi to Tomura and Kurogiri for me.”

* * *

Nedzu was sweating, he just saw the livestream go down, and knew that this was his fault. Maybe not completely but enough to know that he had supplied a villain with technology to further their own goals. Not only that, but he failed as an educator and let an impressionable mind remain with said villain. He failed on so many levels he may as well hand in his license. Before he could pull out a phone to make a call, his body suddenly froze. _‘Oh no.’_

“Hello Nedzu.” Though the crack at the bottom of the door, a red fog rolled in. “Gulp, A-Alcor. What a pleasure.” The red fog now solidified, gave a smirk. “I hope you don’t mind I let myself in. “N-n-not a-a-a-t a-a-a-all.” “You see Mr. Nedzu, I have come here to end out prior agreement for access to UA workshops, I, nor my apprentice need them any longer.” Nedzu’s already stiff body went even more ridged. “O-o-o-oh-h-h-h, p-perhap-ps we can c-c-c-come to an a-a-a-agreement?”

“No, I don’t think I will. Now excuse me while I rip out any memories of myself and my apprentice from your mind.” The Sith lord reached his hand into Nedzu’s head. He began to rifle though the animal’s head looking for the memories taking his time. “Oh, a former lab rat? How appropriate. And what’s this, a national secret only known to three people. Gasp, the quirk One For All, how exciting.” Alcor’s tone was mocking and Nedzu couldn’t do anything. “Ah here we are, well old chap, it’s been fun, but now, I have to say hasta la vista.” He said before ripping out the memories. The resulting pain caused Nedzu to blackout, the last thing he saw, a smirking, yellow-eyed face.

* * *

Back at the Midoriya residence, the group was silent. Everybody was shocked, well everyone was except for the young Sith Apprentice. He knew the power his master possessed and was not surprised, although a little offput by the brutality of the beatdown. The TV anchor returned. “Ahh, so Endeavor, he uh, he lost. Um, I hope everyone remains vigilant because this villain is still on the loose. I-I bid you all a good night.” A commercial cam on as Inko turned off the TV.

“O-Ok I, I think that enough. Um, Tanaka, Samantha? Why don’t you take Ana home? It might be safer if everyone returned home.” They could only nod as Ana got her items, and the family of three made their way home. Inko turned to her only child. “So, uh Izuku.”

“Master…” It was a hushed whisper, so quiet that I know was sure to have misheard. “What was that Izuku?” This seemed to snap him out of his trance. “Oh, mom sorry I got lost in thought, that, that was brutal. And scary.” “It was, how about we go to bed early, after all you need to be up for school. And your upcoming date, this Saturday, should we reschedule or…” Izuku almost looked offended. “No Mom, I’m sure we will be safe. Besides, what are the odds we meet this villain at random.” “I-I suppose you’re right, Izuku. I just worry.” He gave a smile. “I know and I love you for it.” He wrapped her in a hug which she returned.

* * *

“Ahhhhh, I’m so in love.” Izuku melted on the floor of his bedroom after a near indescribable date with his now official girlfriend. After spending another day at school, which was odd, but not unexpected, as Katsuki kept trying to turn him to dust with the death glare he was giving. They planned out an astounding night where they got dressed and went to a fancy café, ordering drinks and delicious deserts before strolling in the park.

“Have a good time with your girlfriend?” Izuku turned his head to towards the bed where his master was laying on. He suddenly got a deep dark cold pit of dread filling his stomach at the tone Alcor bit out girlfriend. “Well, that great for you, I’m glad you’ve found happiness. And to celebrate, I’m going to be teaching you the next step of Sith training.” Izuku swallowed before replying. “W-What’s that?”

Alcor gained a demonic grin on his face. “It’s quite simple, it’s called the Sith Sacrifice. Simply put, kill your girlfriend, Ana Lee.” It took a moment before horror and dread set into Izuku’s face. “W-w-w-w-wh-a-a-t-t-t? W-wh-y?” Alcor began with small chuckle before blowing up into flow blown laughter. “In order to receive your Darth Title. Did you honestly think Darth Alcor was the name I was born with? It’s the next step from Sith Acolyte/Apprentice to full blown Sith Lord.”

“W-w-well, w-what i-if I don’t want to continue with my a-a-apprenticeship?” Alcor smiled, he was expecting that. “Well, I suppose that’s your right to choose, however know that I will no longer teach you and…” Alcor began to chant in High Sith the Darkside flaring to life. Izuku as hit with the sorcery before feeling nothing.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. No Darkside, no force. He didn’t even feel the training bond with his master. It was all gone. And Izuku collapsed on the floor tears streaming out of his eyes. He felt empty, void, nonexistent. “Until you complete your task, you shall remain detached from the force, no more levitation, lightning, or even lightsabers, as to get them would require the force to unlock the base. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I’m gonna say you last for a month before you crack under pressure. Oh, and one more thing, there is no point, so you don’t need to train until you complete the sacrifice. Enjoy your temporary or permanent vacation.” It was at that moment, Izuku began to realize the folly of seeing Alcor as the father figure he never had and instead saw his as the true demon he was.

Alcor collapsed into his red fog with another laugh, returning to his Holocron. Izuku got the Holocron and began to plead and beg, but Alcor would not answer the calls that were being made. After a half hour, Izuku in anger tossed the Holocron into his closet burying it under anything he could find. Hopefully, he could bury it. _‘Like hell I’m going to give in master, I’m stronger than this and I’m stronger than you!’_ In an attempt to cheer himself up, he failed miserably as he could see through both lies in that thought.

He went to bed crying.

* * *

Izuku went to bed sobbing.

* * *

He went to bed in mental anguish.

* * *

Two weeks later, he had another date with Ana, and despite the joy he felt, his pain was still encompassing. He went to bed, tears beginning to form.

* * *

He cried the night away.

* * *

Another night, another crying session.

* * *

For a month and a half, Izuku went to bed crying. His tried eyes scaring away many of the bullies, and those that attacked flinched at the lack of response from the one the ganged up on. Before one day, the day before the third planned date, the day before his 11th birthday, he stopped crying. _‘I swear Ana, tomorrow I will treat you like the princess you are, because when the day ends…’_


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner, Date and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku swears to treat Ana like a princess because when the day ends...

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Ch 9: Dinner, Date and Death

July 15 23XX/41 BBY

* * *

“Speaking”

**“All Might/Vocoder Speaking”**

_“Thought Communication”_

_‘Thinking’_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback_ **

* * *

**The current votes are… this. I’m extending the vote to one more chapter. I don’t really like Darth Viridi/Viridian but everyone else seems to like it.**

* * *

**Darth Viris-2**

**Darth Uked-**

**Darth Oreh-**

**Darth Sintox-1**

**Darth Dorimna-**

**Darth Reneg-1**

**Darth Rise-1**

**Darth Ferno-7**

**Darth Aku No-1**

**Darth Viridi-13**

* * *

Izuku woke up, got off his bed, and switched his clothes. For the past month and a half, he had been doing this morning routine, after a night of sorrow. Every night he attempted to lift something with the force or throw a bolt of lightning but no matter how much effort, no matter how much anger, or hate he used nothing would react to his attempts. He tried to meditate, to delve into the force and still was unable to do so. And then when he had time he would stare at the little mountain of fabric in his closet, under it, was buried Alcor’s Holocron.

For the past month and a half, Alcor had not come out, he hadn’t used the computer, nor could he be found reading a book Izuku’s mother happened to own. He knew Alcor had more than enough power to come out, as his Holocron glowed as brightly as before, but refuses to do so. As Izuku looked away from the pile of clothes, he focused on gathering his school material, not even bothering to glance at his Sith writings that Alcor wrote up.

He shuffled his feet to the kitchen dropping his backpack in the living room. “Hey Izuku.” The young Sith lifted his head to look at his mother, putting on a near flawless mask. “Hey mom! Morning.” God, he hoped he wasn’t being too transparent. Inko wasn’t fooled for a moment. “Izuku, what’s wrong?” “N-Nothing. I swear!” Izuku stuttered waving his hands furiously. “Izuku…” The 11-year-old looked away from his mother’s darkening features.

“I-it’s not something, that I want to bother you with.” The dark aura surrounding Inko let up a bit. “Izuku, haaaah. Alright fine.” “T-thank you.” “For now.” Izuku flinched. “W-What?”

“After your date night with Ana, we will be having discussions about this problem, and you will tell me what’s wrong. I was hoping that as someone as mature as you would come to me with issues, but know I have to take more tough action.” “I, I, o-okay m-mom.” Losing the battle of words and excuses with his mother, he gabbed a box of cereal, milk, bowl, and spoon, before sitting down to eat.

* * *

After cleaning up, Izuku made his way to school, stopping as the road became closed off due to a villain attack. “Go Death Arms!” Death Arms was a new hero trying to make a name for himself, and was currently fighting two villains, one with an electrical armor quirk and another with a what appears to be a mutant quirk based on the snake features. Normally villain attacks would be rarer, but Alcor defeating Endeavor in a one-on-one battle a month and a half prior had caused a few more hot-headed Villains to become emboldened. Death arms grabbed a piece of loose concreate throwing it at the snake like villain.

Izuku after taking a moment pulled out a notebook titled, ‘Quirk Analysis for fun Vol. 9’ and began to breakdown the quirks. After Alcor had convinced Izuku to stop chasing the desire to become a hero, he switched his passions to analysis. He was still a fanboy of heroes to some extent but not nearly as much as before. Oddly though Alcor had not made any comment about the fanboyism, and Izuku didn’t need the force to know his Sith Master has some plan in place. But he’s going to enjoy it while he can.

 _‘Let’s see here, the electrical armor probably defends the quirk user, but has to have some kind of a drawback. Maybe a weakness to other electrical based quirks. He doesn’t seem to be moving that fast so maybe it’s a double-edged sword that makes it hard to move when the armor is active. And that mutant quirk makes the villain have snake features. Maybe thermal vision, and a snake like tongue? However likely is colder blooded then average for humans.’_ Izuku, with Alcor’s help had managed to bring his mumbling habit under control, and only started mumbling when experimentally excited or flustered unexpectedly. And hey, he no longer got mocked for his creepy mumbling. Before long another hero, ElectroPull, arrived, using their quirk to absorb the electric armor and neutralize the villain, while Death arms had managed to take out the mutant quirk user.

Soon after the crowd began to disperse, as Izuku began to walk down the sidewalk, avoiding the holes made in the pavement by Death Arms. As he closed his book, he began to read the local news on his used smartphone. _‘All Might brought down a A-rank villain in Tokyo. Not bad. New legislation on Quirkless benefits is trying to gain movement but is slowing down tremendously. Why do they think we are fragile pieces of glass? We’re human just like everyone else. In fact, I daresay that Quirkless people have a greater potential then most quirked people because of our force sensitivity…’_ Izuku stopped that line of thought, remembering the emptiness that was still present and has been for the past month and a half. He looked up seeing a man shuffling around a knife hidden in his hand that Izuku saw a brief glance of.

* * *

“Why are you late young Man?” The teacher in a stern voice asked. “Sorry, there was a villain attack.” Izuku mumbled out to the teacher. “You know what, I don’t care what your excuse is see me after class.” Quirkiest bastard. Izuku could hear the snickering of children in the room. Izuku gave a pointed glare at his fellow students, and other then Katsuki stiffing in what appeared to be fear, the others did not stop. Odd.

He sat down and began to ignore the teacher as they went through the same daily song and dance. He opened up his quirk notebook and continued to write in it from what he saw on the way. “Midoriya, if you’re so bored what’s the answer?” He glanced up as the teacher was writing some math on the board, and it only took a moment to get it. “2 and 25/42” “I’m sorry that wrong. It’s 2 and 27/43” Snickering. Izuku got up and walked to the board talking the dry erase marker. “Hey what are you doing?!” He ignored the teacher and began to write. “Actually, you got the formula wrong, if you want that answer then you have to write it like this.” He fixed the miswritten equation on the board. “See, now it’s 2 and 27/43, if you want to embarrass someone, at least try to make the correct equation.”

The students started to giggle at the embarrassed teacher who was red in the face. Even Katsuki was amused. The Sith apprentice made his way back to his seat going back to his notebook. Some time passed until a note was placed on the corner of his desk. Izuku was unsure who left it there but grabbed it as he began to gather his supplies for next class.

The note read ‘Deku, I want to talk to you. Free Period, roof. Relax it won’t be a beat down.’ _‘Ahh Katsuki then not that shocking but the way he was action for the past week and a half makes me wonder why he didn’t ask to talk sooner. When I do get my Force powers back, I need to keep a tighter control of my emotions so I don’t accidently kill someone.’_ Oddly enough the thought of killing a random student didn’t make him as uncomfortable. Then again, he was planning a death for tonight so can you honestly say that is shocking.

* * *

“Deku, see you got my note.” Izuku gave the bully an uninterested stare. “What do you want Katsuki?” The spiky haired blond grabbed Izuku’s school shirt and shoved him into the wall. The apprentice didn’t even wince. “Why haven’t you been using your quirk? What exactly is your Quirk? And that mentor of yours, is it Darth Alcor?” Izuku simply gave a sigh. “What quirk? I’m Quirkless remember.” Bakugou slammed Izuku again, this time harder, but with no reaction still.

“Don’t give me that, that weird telekinetic choke you used on me, and your eyes were glowing amber. If that’s not a quirk, then what is it?” Izuku looked away before answering. “Before I give you what you seek you have to promise me two things.” A look of confusion crossed his face before nodding. “Okay, understand this, what I explain to you today is only because you used to be my friend and I don’t really what to see you dead. After today, do not associate with me at all, and do not tell anyone what you heard, if you break either of these, I might be forced to kill you or worse.” Katsuki stiffened in reflexive fear. He remembered that feeling from so long ago and knew that if Izuku wanted him dead he could do so at any time. “What I use is called the force. It’s an invisible power that is given off by all life but also helps to create it. Because of that, all life has it to varying degrees. Those who can use it actively are known as force sensitives, and those who can’t even gleam from it are considered force nulls. You and everyone else with a quirk of some kind are all force nulls.” Despite the confusion, Katsuki growled a bit. “Oh, and what makes us unable to use this so called ‘force?’”

“My master has a theory about that. When the rise of quirks came humans began to develop them more and more. Apparently, the presence of quirks during human development in the womb surpasses the force itself so any quirk carriers, even weak ones are unable to use the force at all. But if there is anything the force likes it balance. When the force presence became smaller and smaller with each generation, those born without quirks became more and more force sensitive. Right now, the global Quirkless population is 20% but over 80% is from older generations. Here in Japan alone, only 2% of newborns are Quirkless. Throw in the crimes against Quirkless people which often result in their deaths, and each new generation grows more powerful in the force. Of course, just because you have it doesn’t mean you know you have it. Most simply go about their lives not realizing the power they hold.” Katsuki had this look of shock, sure he hated Izuku for that optimism when they were younger, but he wouldn’t wish death upon him. He released the greenette from his grasp.

Izuku continued. “When it comes to the force there are two main distinctions, the Light Side and the Dark Side. Can you guess what I normally use?” It took a moment before his eyes widened. “The dark, you use the dark don’t you.” A nod. “Correct. The Light and Dark have different effects. The light grants power though unity and selflessness, while the Dark provides power from loneliness and selfishness.” “You, you always wanted to be a hero so why would you use the Dark?” Izuku gave him a dead stare. “To use the light, one must have a good teacher and keep their emotions from being used. But using the dark is far easier. When emotions are used to drive someone, power can ripple though you. Emotions like hate and anger, emotions I felt the day after my fifth birthday.”

“T-that day, when you came back from your appointment, you-” Izuku nodded. “Yes _Kacchan._ It was after that meeting that I ran off and you saw me. I kept running into the nearby forest and as I slowed down more and more, I felt my thoughts begin to darken. From simply teaching you a lesson, to wanting to strangle you with my bare hands.” Katsuki paled as he didn’t even think about the effects his younger self had on Izuku’s psyche. “It was then I heard a voice. That of my now Dark Side teacher, my master if you will, Darth Alcor. I called to me in my head and played a game of Hotter-Colder. I followed the instructions leading me to dark cave. I entered finding a Holocron. Typically, it is used as a data storage device for force sensitives, meaning only force sensitives can make them and force sensitives can open them. However, making them various from user to user.”

“The two main groups that create Holocrons are Sith and Jedi. The Sith use the Dark side and Jedi use the Light as you can imagine both are immortal enemies.” Katsuki wanted to ask why Izuku didn’t train like a Jedi, and so he did. “It’s not that I didn’t want to, but our planet is so far in the unknown regions that Darth Alcor only found it by sheer chance. Besides Alcor put a healthy fear of Jedi in my Mind. Jedi Suppress their emotions and claim to be agents of peace but because they suppress emotions, they often don’t feel remorse. He told me of a war between Jedi and Sith, one the Sith lost and were cast out. However, the Jedi, obeying the wishes of the Galactic Republic’s Chancellor, sought out the war-stricken remains of the Sith and attempted to eliminate them. The few thousand Sith that survived fled into unknown regions like where we are. Alcor believes this planet maybe a remnant of Human Sith specifically. Like I told you Sith is an umbrella term or name depending on who you ask. Humans might have been one of the only species that could survive on this planet at the time. Or maybe Sith colonists went into a random direction and found this planet to be inhabitable. Who knows? But where was I? Oh, right Holocrons.” Katsuki has been thrown a lot of information his way but remained silent contemplating Izuku’s words.

“When creating a Holocron, Jedi use a cognitive map, which is basically like copying one’s mind to the device. But Sith use this method along with others. One method is binding their souls to the Holocrons making them new immortal bodies. Others use Soul Fragments, pieces of a whole. Master’s Holocron has a piece of his soul. So, in fact the Alcor that fought Endeavor, was in fact Alcor but a mere fragment. Likely why he could posses that body that he was using against Endeavor.” Katsuki was pale and trembling. He didn’t like where this was going. “Y-you don’t plan on d-doing that to yourself, d-do you?” Izuku didn’t give an immediate answer as he blankly stared into Katsuki’s very being. “I’ll likely do it when I reach the height of my power, maybe in four or five decades. To a Sith stagnation equals death. Why would I make a Holocron that only holds partial information unless I had a good reason for it.”

“Y-you, w-why?” Izuku’s dead eyed stare continued. “Every Sith desires Immortality, I’m no different, and while it won’t be true Immortality, a piece of my soul is still me, still living on this plain.” Katsuki bit his lip until he could taste copper rage starting to build up. “Oh yeah, what’s to stop me from going to somebody with this information? Nothing that’s what.” Izuku gave a bemused laugh. “Unless you plan on never returning to this city, doing that is a guaranteed way to die. My Master is able to go anywhere in the city without his Holocron and can kill you with a simple thought, do you honestly think you can beat what exactly amounts to a ghost?” A look of shock made itself known. “The only reason I’m disobeying my master right know is because I can’t feel the force, giving me what I can only assume is a moment of weakness.” This gave the blond pause when trying to decide between fear and hatred.

“You-What?” Izuku looked away. “My Master is a powerful practitioner of the Dark Side and all it’s aspects. Sith sorcery has the effect on biological bodies and minds warping them to the user’s desire. Until I complete a test given to me by my Master, I remain completely powerless, aside from my physical body.” Despite the somber tone the Pomeranian snickered. “What body, you’re a twig.” He attempted to push Izuku to the ground, but the smaller boy ducked, grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist. “OWOWOWOWOW LET GO DEKU!” Katsuki could feel his bones starting to strain under pressure before the Sith apprentice let up.

“Haahaa, okay, so what exactly is this test.” Izuku didn’t answer. “DEKU…” “You will understand after today.” Katsuki became confused. “What?” Izuku was looking away trying not to focus on the face of the other boy. Then a thought and question came to mind. “Deku, does your mother or girlfriend know about this?” Silence. “DEKU! Answer me you Quirkless fuck!” Izuku turned back, looking at Katsuki. Tears were beginning to appear in his eyes although he was trying to keep them away. “Why I’m only telling you and not them is only a small part of me still cares for you. I likely won’t lose much sleep if you die tomorrow but those two are my most important people, keeping them in the dark protects them.” Katsuki’s eyes widened as the lunch bell rang warning free period was up.

He began to turn and walk away opening the door. “Do you plan on doing this test after your date Deku?” Katsuki’s hair was shadowing his face. “Yes… *sigh* You know Katsuki? If it hadn’t been for you, I likely wouldn’t be on this path I am now so thank you.” That snapped his head up in shock, but the door closed and Katsuki was left on the roof. “I-I put you on this path?” But nobody came.

* * *

“Happy Birthday Izuku, thank you for taking me on this date!” Ana practically tackled Izuku as they meet up after school and changing cloths to more casual. The sun was still up but was likely to set in a couple of hours.

“No problem Ana. A dinner date is the perfect way to spend my birthday. And I’m going to treat you like a princess!” Izuku grabbed her hoisting the girl a little above him. “Hey, Wait, it’s your day why are you going to…?” “Because I want to!”

“What’s gotten Into you Izuku, for the past month and a half you’ve been in this funk but now you feel fine?” He gave a snort of amusement. “Don’t worry about it. Tonight, it’s just you and me.” Before she could get another word, he began to drag her off to a nearby casual restaurant that they both liked. Izuku chose his favorite and encouraged Ana to buy extravagant. Despite her hesitance she eventually caved ordering a semi-fancy meal for herself. After finishing that meal, they left, and the sky began to orange.

“How about Ice Cream?” “Really? I should be treating you!” “Heh…” They entered the shop choosing a single scoop ice cream cone each. Ana with Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, while Izuku went with Mint Chocolate Chip. As they walked down the tried each other’s flavors finding them satisfactory. They soon came across a semi-empty park, and their inner children wanted to play. So, once they were done with Ice cream, Ana sat on swings and Izuku pushed her. He had this look of content and love on his face that was hiding a darkness. Once done with the swings they played on the monkey bars, Izuku catching Ana when she fell. They giggled at this. After about an hour of play time they made their way to an open carnival street.

While Izuku didn’t have much money remaining, he was determined to win a prize for Ana. A knock the bottle over. The stand owner didn’t think this string been of a kid could knock them over, but boy was he wrong. Alcor did more then train Izuku in Lightsaber combat and force prowess but also helped to develop a healthy set of muscles and reflexes for a 11-year-old. A green stuffed bunny was the prize. “I’m going to name him Izu-Kun!” Izuku went atomic blush on her. After a long time, they began to walk home passing by a few dark alleys.

“mmmm!” Ana turned. “Did you hear that?” “No…? Wait where are you going?” Ana began to make her way towards the muffled noise and after a few moments of walking they came across someone. He was tucked in between two dumpsters and was bound with rope tying his four limbs together. A gag was in his mouth and he was struggling furiously. The sweat stains on his sweater showed that he had been struggling for a while. When he saw Ana, he had hope but that hope turned to immediate fear when he saw the freckled child. Izuku knew who this man was, after all the Sith bound and gagged him earlier that day.

**_Izuku stopped that line of thought, remembering the emptiness that was still present and has been for the past month and a half. He looked up seeing a man shuffling around a knife hidden in his hand that Izuku saw a brief glance of. He ducked into an alley way and waited for the man to begin passing. When he was withing arms reach. Izuku first disarmed him removing the knife from his grasp, before covering his mouth and dragging him into the alleyway. He had quickly knocked the man out, another of Alcor’s lessons on dealing with stubborn people. And began to bind his limbs together. The then warped a gag around his mouth to stop him from crying for help. He then placed the likely villain in between two trash containers. ‘I don’t know if that was lucky or not, but I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.’ After he was done, he left the man, still knocked out, and went back to school. He would likely be late, but it would all be worth it. ‘Forgive me for this but I need you to play an important role.’ Izuku put the knife in his backpack, silently promising to wash it when lunch time rolls around._ **

“Oh my god what happened to you? Izuku, help me get him free.” As she made her way to help the bound person, Izuku pulled out a disposable glove and placed it on his right hand. From a hidden pocket he pulled out the knife that he had taken for the man earlier. Ana paused. **“DANGER DANGER DANGER!”** Ana had just heard a voice in her head screaming at here and before she knew what happened she felt something the back of her neck nearly severing the spine. “Ahhhh…” she called out in surprise. Despite that, though sheer will power, she managed to turn her head enough for her left eye to see, her life blood still pouring out. Behind her was Izuku. His eyes were not the calming green that she had grown to love but, molten amber, and he was letting loose waterfalls of tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.”

* * *

Alcor could sense it, his apprentice was about to do it. While he was a bit ticked off it took this long, he was patient and willing to wait. And that wait gained results. He had felt the desire to regain what had been lost and decided to help his apprentice a little. He found a man with dark thoughts walking around with a knife intending to kill someone, before subtly nudging him to cross paths with Izuku.

And that worked. He felt it when Izuku attacked the man. When he bound him, and how he went about his day. To assist with the unlikely hood the man wouldn’t be found, Alcor kept him in unconsciousness. And while he wanted this to work, he knew he couldn’t give handouts to his apprentice, so he let the young Sith go about his day and didn’t really bother to check in until after his school day.

He sensed as Izuku treated his girlfriend like she was some exotic queen, and while Alcor can admit to Sith Passion, she was a chain holding the soon the be Sith Lord down. About an hour before they were due back, he pulled the still bound and unfound man back out of his sleeping state. As predicted, he began to struggle, and Alcor was amused watching this pawn try to free himself. And he could sense the couple coming, focusing on Izuku.

And he felt it, that moment for Ana, first confusion, then shock, then panic, as she attempted to turn her head. _‘Well kid, you did your test and while she isn’t dead, she is pretty close.’_ With that thought he snapped his fingers rescinding the spell on Izuku. And then he felt Ana’s pure shock when she was able to turn her head enough to see Izuku’s eyes with only her left. But Izuku was reaching out to her with his left hand, odd.

* * *

Izuku was still spouting apologies and crying so much. Yet he didn’t seem to notice his left hand reaching out and touching her face. In his current sate of mind, he also missed the momentary green glow from the hand when it made contact, and any strength Ana still had was all gone, and she passed out still bleed profusely. It only took a few more moments before the amount of blood were unable to sustain her and her heart shut down, with her brain following a couple of minutes later. She was dead and the blood flow stopped.

Izuku fell to his knees blood staining is pants, as he cried out in anguish. His amber eyes not lowered in intensity. “AHHHHHH! Ahahahaaaaa.” His crying refused to stop, and while he could feel the force again, he only felt even worse as what last life remained in Ana slipped away, joining the force itself. Nobody heard him as Alcor cast a silencing Sith spell on the small area letting Izuku cry out. Despite the Evil that is Darth Alcor, at least he knows to let Izuku grieve while he still has the capability to because after this night Izuku Midoriya will die and all that will remain is a Sith Lord wearing his skin. Turning back Izuku began to release his emotions onto the force itself a shockwave spreading out. Alcor looked in shock. “What the?”

* * *

All Might was currently under his civilian identity as All Might’s secretary. The problem with secrets is that if too many know it no longer becomes a secret. Which meat he had to do his own paperwork unlike the other members of the top ten who could simply push the bult onto secretaries. But then he felt it. A wave of pain, grief, sadness, self-loathing, anger, hatred, and so many more emotions that were indescribable.

Toshinori felt something wet on his boney cheek. He reached his right hand touching it. “T-tears? Why am I crying?” Those were his only words before he passed out form sensory overload. “MR. YAGI!?” One of the workers at the All Might Agency yelled out when they saw their co-worker/boss pass out unexpectedly.

* * *

In a hidden room in Jaku Hospital a man was pacing slowly. Nearby was a bound teenager that also was special. He was Quirkless. The bushy bearded man, known by his many names of Dr. Tsubasa, Daruma Ujiko and his real name, Dr. Kyudai Garaki turned and look when the teen let out a surprise noise. Unexpectedly the teen began to cry. “Izuku is in pain, he’s in pain, so much pain.” This along with similar phrases, kept coming before the boy passed out.

“Odd, what exactly was he rambling about.” He waited five minutes for another response before dismissing it. He turned back to one of his Nomu being cultivated. “Hmm, I wonder if I should tell Sensei about the teenager’s ramblings. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, if I remember to do it. I am busy after all.” Although he didn’t say it, the name Izuku was familiar, the old man could briefly remember diagnosing a young Izuku Midoriya as Quirkless crushing his dreams. But there was no way they were one and the same.

* * *

In the middle of the pacific ocean was a floating artificial Island, I-Island. In a residential home belonging to acclaimed scientist Dr. David Shield, his young 13-year-old daughter was siting inn the middle of her room meditating, a Sith Holocron floating in front of her. She was suddenly hit with a wave of pure grief. “W-What was that? Who is doing that?” A red fog lifted form the Holocron. A Soul fragment of Darth Alcor mad itself known. Unlike the one wearing a black cloak, this one was wearing partially plated battle armor with a hood attached. “When one reaches their lowest point, they can rise to their highest peak.”

Mellissa was beginning to grow tired, trying to fight it off. “What do you mean Master?” Alcor looked at her, “You will understand when it is your time. Now I recommend that you get yourself to bed or you will pass out on the floor.” The Sith apprentice made no arguments as she used the last of her strength to get into bed passing out. Alcor looked out the window. _‘Quite a powerful apprentice my other fragment has found. I’m almost jealous.’_

That time all around the world every Quirkless passed out unexpectedly calling the event, The Quirkless Knock-Out.

* * *

On a far away city planet known as Coruscant, a Muun, and two humans were engaged in combat. Even though Alcor was not well known due to his own nature, he still held knowledge, knowledge that both Banite Sith wanted. But Sidious was more skeptical thinking Alcor as unworthy. Alcor then challenged him to a lightsaber only duel.

Alcor dropped Sidious onto the ground covered in multiple burns from where the lightsaber struck. Despite Sidious’s own talent and mastery of all 7 forms, Alcor still had experience on his side. While Alcor did not take them as Apprentices he did decide to mentor them in a few tricks here and there. This Alcor was simply wearing black clothing with no hood or cloak. It was a simple Black Tee and shorts.

They stopped the sparing when the felt the wave of grief, considerably weaker than its epicenter. “What was that?!” Sidious cried out in shock. Even from this far away, the three could feel the power. “That would be the Sith apprentice committing the Sith Sacrifice.” Plagueis looked at Alcor trying to peer through that mask of amusement. “The boy is only 11 and yet you had him do the sacrifice?”

“Hey! Just because I’m a soul fragment doesn’t mean I know what my other fragments are doing. We aren’t some interconnected network that simply talk to each other. The only thing I can tell, is if the other Holocrons have been destroyed or not. Besides, from my studies of the Banite Sith, Zannah did her sacrifice at only 10. So, no room to criticize.”

* * *

At the Temple, Jedi Knight Mace Windu and his Padawan, Depa Billaba, were both confirming the success of their recent mission to Zygerria. “So, In conclusion honored masters I…” And like before, 5 years prior, they felt a wave, but this time of so much pain some of the more sensitive Jedi cried out in anguish. “Th-that’s…”

Yoda remain as a calm as possible nodded his head. “Pain and Suffering I sense, darker then any darksider I have ever encountered. Powerful they are, and in pain they are. Hope for best me must, while prepare for worst we will.” At that moment Mace Windu turned his head to look out the council windows. “No…” Yoda peered at Mace. “See what do you?”

“A-A-A shatter-p-p-p-point as l-l-large as the Galaxy itself. Its-its-I can’t describe it…” So much pain was resonated form the being in question that Mace fell silent. A somber tone taking place in the council chambers. “Facing dark future, we are.” Jedi Master Yaddle said sadly. The others could only nod.

Throughout the Galaxy many force sensitives could feel the pain that Izuku was letting lose, for the Darksiders it was like Ambrosia, and for the Lightsabers it was like pain never before seen. Those that had no clue, didn’t know that a new Sith Lord had been born.

* * *

On a unknown planet a man wearing a brown cloak could be found. He was sitting before a fire, hood up and cooking some of the local fauna for a meal when he felt he wave of pure agony from what he could only assume was a new Sith Lord. "I'm so sorry child..." 

* * *

**Notes: Ana at time of Death had Midi-clorian count of 9,500, Izuku has 21,000, Mellissa, has 17,500, All Might had 14,500 but dropped to 13,000 as a result of his battle with All For One. I hope you pick apart the hidden details and get theorizing.**


	10. Ch 10: Rise Darth...

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 10: Rise Darth …

* * *

"Speaking"

**"All Might/Vocoder Speaking"**

_"Thought Communication"_

_'Thinking'_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback/Force Vision_ **

* * *

**The Current votes are…not going to be announced. I want to keep suspense up.**

* * *

**I basically wrote the majority of this while watching day two of the impeachment. I almost threw my keyboard in rage a couple of times. Is it wrong to want a political career because I want to help people? I honestly don't know.**

* * *

10 minutes, that's what it felt like before Izuku's crying started to let up. Still tied up was the man who was momentarily shocked at the young greenette's actions. He had remained still for only a minute before redoubling his efforts to get loose.

Izuku's eyes still had not reverted to his original green, remaining in their intense amber state. But he eventually came to realize what he just did. He killed his girlfriend, someone he loved just as much as his mother, and he betrayed them slicing their neck when they wanted to help a bound man. The look of shock was still on Ana's face, as her body lay on the concrete, rapidly cooling it. He looked down before grabbing her body turning it over.

He ran his hand over her face trying to take in her details via touch. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I didn't have a choice. Master had stripped me of my power and the, the only way…" Her eyes were now closed as Izuku ran his hand over them. Izuku then clasped his hands in a silent prayer. He knew hell awaited him one day, but for now letting her rest in peace seemed the humane thing to do.

After a long silent prayer, he turned his attention to the still bound man. He still had the glove on his right hand before grabbing the knife and making small steps to the adult. "I'm sorry sir, but you saw what I did. I can't let anyone learn what happened. But I won't make you suffer more than necessary." The man was scared, Izuku didn't even need the force to sense it, he could see it the bound man's eyes.

Before he could do anything, Izuku sunk the knife in the mans chest aiming straight for the heart. While this was a relatively quick way to go, Ana had been given a far more painless death. When the spine is severed at the right place, the brain stops feeling pain. The man let loose a muffled gasp before quickly bleeding out. Izuku let the knife buried in the chest cavity, as he removed his glove tossing it into a nearby garbage dumpster. Using the force, he removed the bindings and moved the still lose limbs of the man to place fingerprints on the blade handle making sure to apply it from multiple angles.

Then Izuku brought his right hand to the handle gripping it in a downwards angle. This would give the illusion that the man wielded the knife first, and Izuku grabbed it after Ana was killed, likely stabbing it into the man leaving it there. After all, Izuku was Quirkless. Pro Heroes and Quirkiest police officers wouldn't likely bat an eye at the strange circumstances for Ana's death. They likely would chalk it up to hysterical strength or fight or flight, one of the two.

Izuku knew that he needed to get somebody's attention. However, before he did just that, that darkside reared its head in warning, pointing him away from his immediate actions.

* * *

**_"Master, why are your eyes amber?" A younger 9-year-old Izuku asked his Master. They had just done an hour of sparring with lightsabers on lowest setting, and this question had been bugging him. Alcor had put away his lightsaber in the storage space, hooking it and both of Izuku's up to chargers. "Hmm? Oh that, well let's lock up and I'll try my best to explain it."_ **

**_On their way back Alcor began to explain eye color. "What is your opinion on souls?" Izuku tilted his head in confusion, his 9-year-old face scrunching up in thought. "Souls Master?" A nod. "Well, I'm not quite sure what to think of the concept of souls, but I like to believe every living thing has one, but it's hard to say definitively." Alcor looked at his apprentice, for a moment before giving a response. "Well, I'm living proof that sentients do have souls. My Holocron is made of a soul fragment after all." Izuku stopped turning towards Alcor in shock._ **

**_"A soul fragment?!" Alcor had a look of realization on his face. "Oh, did I never explain how Holocrons are made? Well, I'll tell you now, I guess. You already know what Holocrons are, but to create them, the process varies dramatically. The most common method is a cognitive map, often used by Jedi and Sith. It's essentially like making a copy of one's own memories. It's not alive, it does not feel pain, so calling it consciousness would be difficult. It's like a very smart Artificial Intelligence."_ **

**_While Izuku wasn't one hundred percent sure where Alcor was going with this he nodded his head. "Now what many Sith can and sometimes do is either bind their whole soul to a Holocron making it a new body or they can rip out a small part of their souls, detaching it from the whole. The second one is what I am. I am a mere soul fragment that has been bound to this Holocron. I'll spare you the nitty gritty of the exact process of Holocrons and get to the point. Holocron, Souls, Jedi and Sith, yadda, yadda, yadda." "M-Master that was kind of rushed."_ **

**_Alcor gave a shrug. "Eh, now to return to amber eyes. Now this is just speculation on my part, I'm not a hundred precent confident it is fact. Eyes are often depicted as windows to the soul. The Eye Color aside from what you are born with, can be affected by the Force. For Darksiders, amber or red Eyes are common, although many can retain their natural eye color. For Light siders, I'm not so sure." That threw Izuku for a loop. "Wait what?"_ **

**_"I don't know how the Light side effects Eye colors because the Light, generally speaking, is far different the Dark. Maybe it causes a Lightsiders eyes to glow brightly or something when in focus. Probably the only reason we know about a Darksider's eyes, is the Darkside is so much more pronounced." Izuku had known his Master long enough, that he knew Alcor liked things to be clear and if he didn't know how something works, he would strive to figure it out. This philosophical debate about Light and Dark is probably nibbling into his curiosity._ **

**_"So, the amber eyes simply signify your own connection to the Darkside in a visual way?" Alcor thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose they do." Izuku looked down as he walked. "So, my eyes might one day become like that?" Alcor gave out a laugh._ **

**_"Actually, I keep noticing brief moments when your own eyes turn amber. Likely when you let greed or anger take control momentary." Izuku did a double take. "Wait really? Well, if I do that then why are yours always amber?"_ **

**_"Hmm, well the reason is unlike those moments, my eyes are a result of me constantly letting the darkside flow freely though my body. Of course, I don't simply let it have free reign, but I don't actively restrict it. But yes, your own eyes have done so, and I suspect you will one day reach a point where amber eyes will become normal for you. If you need to return you eye color to your own natural ones, I suspect that using the False Aura of Light combined with a little bit of active regaining in of the darkside, should revert your eye color, until you let it loose again."_ **

**_Izuku looked down before nodding. "Alright master." Izuku stopped, a thought coming to him. "Master?" Alcor looked at the apprentice. "What was your original eye color?" Alcor abruptly stopped, surprise visible on his face. "I-I, I…"_ **

**_At this point Alcor's face was moving from surprise to shock. "M-Master?" For a brief moment Izuku could see some kind of emotion in Alcor's eyes that both unidentifiable but also never before seen. "I don't remember. It's been so long, over 3000 years and I've been using the dark for so long that I, I, I CAN'T REMEMBER MY EYE COLOR!"_ **

**_"M-Master?!" Alcor was trying to process the realization that he forgot one of the most identifiable characteristics he possessed and was as anyone would be in his shoes, was in shock with a little bit of panic. "A-Apprentice, I-I trust you to get home, I, I need to think." Alcor then dissolved into red fog returning to his Holocron that was hidden on Izuku's body. The young Sith was simply confused._ **

* * *

The relatively new Sith Lord was confused as why he was bombarded with those memories from so long ago, and like a slap to the face, pieces started to click. _'My eyes, they must not be my natural green. If I call someone, I'll get sniffed out fast. Where's a mirror?'_ No luck, no mirror to be had, not even a broken one, but there was an alternative, there was a window, and it was dark enough inside that it would reflect his eyes.

Yellow orange, amber, lava colored, whatever you want to call the eyes of a Sith Izuku now had them. Izuku starts with using a false Aura of Light and while the Amber dimmed a bit, it wasn't enough to remove it. Even though he hated the thought of it, he reigned in the Darkside that was flowing though his body, restricting it. Of course, the Darkside wanted control so it tried to fight Izuku but being a Sith Apprentice for 6 years means he has more than enough will power.

His eyes slowly let the amber out as green returned. But what he did notice, is where his old eyes were bright, these green eyes were dull, a bit lifeless. He would have to work on that later. Although that would only sell his innocence more, watching your girlfriend die in front of you is something no 11-year-old, especially on their birthday should see. Once he was satisfied with staring at himself, he turned and walked back, getting into the perfect form of shock, fear, anger, and any other emotion. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

It didn't take long. A patrolling hero was passing by when he heard Izuku scream. The Pro called the cops to assist while he tried to a bit of comfort. But that stopped, when he asked what the kid's quirk was, not expecting him to be Quirkless. But to remain 'Friendly' he kept Izuku at arms distance. The police arrived and started to take down the crime scene.

Izuku told the police both his and Ana's names and numbers and the police called the parents. Inko was the first to arrive who was crying so much she was in danger of flooding a nearby underground garage. She quickly wrapped her only child in a hug almost screaming words of comfort. Izuku still drowning in his pain, let loose a bit to give tears as well. The Lees soon appeared. They were also crying and were clearly grieving far more than Izuku or Inko were.

"So, she was Quirkless as well. Normally I would say what a waste of good human life, but she didn't really have anything to contribute." To Izuku the world froze. He turned his head to see the face of whoever said that. It was the Hero that was alerted to the scream. There was a sadistic look on the Hero's (Villain's) face that ignored the slightly panicked face of the officer standing nearby. "You can't say that what if somebody hears you?!" While nobody could ordinarily hear what the two were saying without enhanced hearing, the force grants a multitude of perks to force sensitives.

The Hero didn't even bother to keep his voice down all that much. "Why should I care? She was useless anyway." A dark look made itself known on his face. His eyes, thankfully, didn't turn yellow orange. _'She was useless? No, she was more then you could ever be, you fucking piece of garbage. When I see my opportunity to end you I will.'_ "Izuku, are you okay?" Izuku turned his face lightening up. "Y-y-y-y-ye-a-a-a-h-h-h m-m-o-m." Considering he used to stutter like crazy only a few short years ago, what he's doing is not out of the realm of possibility.

Izuku looked at the crying Lees. Both were looking at the zipped-up body bag that held their only child. Izuku, knowing he was responsible, the least he could do was give them comfort. He tilted his head to them and Inko got the message, letting him down but still holding his hand. They walked towards the grieving couple. Izuku looked down. "I'm sorry, I-I couldn't protect her, I was h-her boyfriend, and I couldn't p-p-protect her." Samantha turned her head. Her eyes red as tears slowed but continued to fall.

"*sob* No, it's not your fault Izuku we, we know you couldn't do anything, but still…thank you for being Ana's friend." Izuku looked down. _'But it is my fault, had I been strong I wouldn't have ever…'_ Despite the pain Samantha could only laugh. "Hehe, *Hic* something joyful followed by tragedy. God has a twisted sense of humor. At least Ana is in a better place." Inko took notice of how Samantha placed her hand on her stomach. "Smanatha, you… you're pregnant?"

She looked down. "Yes, *Sniff*, about two weeks, I only found out this morning. We, We, We were going to tell Ana when she got home that she was going to be an older sister." And with that Izuku collapsed. It was bad enough he had to snuff out a star, and dim two more, he also had to rob a young star the chance to meet their sibling. "Izuku if you truly believe you failed, then would you do us the honor to be the older sibling in Ana's absence?"

Izuku scooted back from his potion on the pavement. "W-What? No! I-I can't…" Tanaka took a step forward. While his eyes weren't as red as his wife's he himself felt no less grief. "Izuku, you were there, giving Ana comfort and her in turn when we, the parents were unable to. Even if you don't believe you can, please do it, if not for us or yourself, think of Ana or her sibling." Any argument Izuku had died in his throat. _'I don't deserve to be in that child's life, I-I killed Ana after all.'_

* * *

"Let's get you changed, I, I'll throw out your old clothes." Izuku had walked home, holding his mother's hand, after being held by the police for two hours. Izuku wordlessly nodded, as Inko went to Izuku's bedroom grabbing clean cloths as Izuku stripped to his underwear. Inko returned and gave the set to him, then went into the kitchen to make a late-night snack. Izuku quickly switched into a green and black stripped tee, and a pair of cargo shorts.

Inko then came out with some cookies, milk and ice cream. Comfort food, although not that they'll do much. "Is that what death is? I-I hate it…" Inko didn't know what to say. She, herself had experienced death before, she did lose her parents as a young adult, but Izuku lost his best friend and girlfriend at the mere age of 11. She then did what she thought was best and wrapped Izuku into a hug.

* * *

It was now nearly midnight, and Inko had long fallen asleep on the couch. But the hallucination of blood would not wash away from Izuku's arms, kept him up. He moved off the couch making his way to his bedroom. He was in no rush, after all his mother had promised him, he didn't have to go back to school the next couple of weeks if he didn't want to. He opened, entered then closed the door.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Izuku paled as he looked towards the sound. Lounging on his bed was the monster commonly known as Darth Alcor. "You…" Alcor cut him off. "Not bad Apprentice, not bad at all, I mean you did make a couple of minor mistakes but expecting perfection is too much to ask for in general."

Izuku seethed in rage. "My, my that's a lot of rage, well, why are you holding back the darkside, let it loose. Don't worry I've placed a sound barrier." Although Izuku didn't want to listen he still understood the reason why, so he could have an outlet, so he let loose. His aura dropped and the darkness was released from its reigns as his eye became glowing amber. But there was a fierceness in his eye that was not present prior that day. Alcor smirked.

"Oh, so the apprentice wants to usurp the master. I'm so scared." Izuku glared at Alcor. "I have a question. Why her?" At this Alcor let a huff of amusement out. "It was either her, or your Mother, which would you have preferred?" Any response died in his throat. It took him a minute to form a new response. "Why? Why have me kill either of them? Couldn't you have given me a different test?"

"The Sith Sacrifice, it's one of many different tests that many acolytes and apprentices must undertake to become a Sith Lord. Other tests include, surviving a specific Ancient Sith Temple, defeating a Sith Lord in any Sith temple, or killing a Sith Lord outside of one. None of those tests could be administered on this planet, and there are no living Sith anywhere nearby at this time. So, I went with the option that was available. If you don't like it, then when you have an apprentice you can choose to forgo administering this test."

"Do, do you know what it's like to KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Something in Alcor's eyes just hardened from that outburst. The Sith Lord raised his hand and for the first time stuck Izuku with black lightning. He made sure to only give him the equivalent of a small electric shock. "Far more then you seem to understand." The was an undertone of a growl in his voice. "Never say something, that you don't have any idea of. At least you could turn away from killing her, I, I was ordered to kill my best friend and it haunts me to this day." Dead silence. Alcor stopped the torrent and dropped his hand.

"…Why them?" Alcor raised in eyebrow. "Why do I need to kill somebody important to pass the test. If you wanted me to be capable of killing finding a murderer or rapist would have been a better option." Alcor gave a bored sigh. "It's not about the willingness to kill. Any living things has the capability to kill, even plants. The ability to take the life of another being is not special. But what is special is the Sith Code."

Izuku's golden eyes met Alcor's own. "What does the Sith code have to do with anything?" Alcor gave a face palm. The stupidity… "Kriffing dumbass, Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak."

Izuku responded in turn. "Though Victory my chains are broken." "Ancient Sith, thousands of years older than I, deemed that relationships of love or compassion have no room. And there is evidence to support this. Bastilla Shan is a shining example of how love can pull someone from the darkside. She fell for a Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord, who was mind wiped after being captured by the Jedi, following his betrayal of his own apprentice. She eventually fell because of that former apprentice. But the love that both developed for each other was able to pull her out of the dark. Killing a loved one, breaks metaphorical chains that can hold a Sith down, back or worse case, pull them out entirely."

Izuku began to shake in anger. "So, she was a threat to your apprentice?! Something that could get in the way of years of work!?" Alcor gave a short laugh. "Oh, don't think you are irreplaceable, if I find you lacking, and someone else more worthy I will drop you."

"Ana was not a direct threat but still a threat, nonetheless. I do not have the Force ability of Shatter Point. It is not something that can be taught. Shatter Point is the ability to peer into the potential ramifications for various decisions. But you can't actually see what the end result is. What was described was like a window cracking, the bigger the crack, the bigger the impact of a decision. Of course, no answer will be provided. Both sides of the force do like to be ambiguous."

"But what I can do is peer into the future. This is a skill many Sith can do, some to better degrees than others. Unfortunately, I'm more in tune with the present and past. Meaning, my visions of the future are more clouded, but I do have moments of clarity. I've asked what a possible future was if I let both her and your mother live. And the odds of you turning your back on the dark were too high for my tastes. One of them had to go. I simply choose the one that was less valuable and necessary."

Izuku rage increased with every word uttered by Alcor. "What makes her any less valuable than my mother?!" "It's not that she's less valuable, all life has value, it that's it made logical sense that Ana dies and not your mother. Had your mother died, you would be put into a system and teaching you would become impossible. Don't forget, we are Sith, we do not put other lives above our own. Sith are selfish and you know this." Izuku's anger did not stop but it did give him pause.

Alcor was right. A Sith is selfish, and clearly if Alcor wanted Izuku to have no connections, he would have had both Ana and Inko killed either by Izuku or Alcor himself. Alcor would have hidden the truth from Izuku, lied about it. But this way…Inko was still alive but Izuku can't turn back time. While anything is possible though the force, not even thousands of Sith lords all working together can do that.

That did not mean he would let go of his hate, he took that and threw it into a deep freezer, in order to be used in the future. He swore he would get back, destroy Alcor and in his anger forgot to keep his shields up.

 _'So, he's planning on offing me eh? Well, I'm not going to make it easy.'_ Alcor's face did not betray what he was thinking. "Master…" there was an unidentifiable undertone in Izuku's voice. "What would have happened if I didn't kill Ana?"

"Oh that, nothing." It was so mundane and without emotion, it caused the child to do a double take. "What?! What do you mean nothing?! You mean if I didn't kill Ana you would have returned my force sensitivity." Alcor shook his head. "Oh no I never said that. You would have still been powerless, for now at least. I told you that I can peer into the future. Before we met, I investigated a potential future if I choose not to interact with you. It was a pretty interesting future. You become a Hero, codename Deku."

"W-wha, how?! I'm Quirkless!" Alcor shrugged. "I don't know how, but I do have my suspicions." Izuku's eyes widened in shock. _'So, I could've…'_ "Wait that was if I didn't meet you, what happens if I had met you but didn't kill Ana."

"A similar future." "H-Huh?!" Alcor dipped his head down in thought, closing his eyes. "I would have simply disappeared. There are ways for me to move my Holocron without the ability to lift it. I could use a mind trick on an unsuspecting civilian for instance. You would have been without the force, possibly for the rest of your life but you still become a Hero. You would have saved people's lives."

"A similar future…wait why is it similar and not the same?" Alcor gained a small smile. "Because you never would have met Ana."

* * *

A golden cat like eye opened. She was so tired, so hungry, and her head was pounding. She had been passed out locked in her room by her shitty parents under the assumption that she was a villain with a villainous quirk. However, a gut feeling she had something that was akin to a quirk and not an actual one.

She closed her eyes and tired to drift off to sleep. A flash of green and red and her eyes snapped open. "Huuuuhaah?" _'What, what did I just see?'_ She looked around her room rubbing her eyes. After a few minutes she resumed what she was doing. Another flash and she opened her eyes again.

* * *

**_The girl looked around. This was not her room but rather an infinite empty black space. No matter how hard she strained her eyes she could not see. But she did hear something behind her. She turned and came across a sight that made her question the taters of her sanity._ **

**_She saw herself, older but only by a few years, wearing an odd outfit that one would see on a villain. Her older self was out of breath. Standing in front of the hallucination was a figure cloaked in shadows, only their eyes visible, glowing amber, not unlike her own only far more intense._ **

**_"P-Please wait! You-you're Darth … right?" She couldn't make out the full name of the shadow. But then she heard the shadow speak. The voice was distorted, and she couldn't even tell the gender, but the words came out clearly. "I'm surprised, nobody else has figured out who I am. Now what do you want?" Her older self flinched._ **

**_"You-you're powerful, far more than any villain or hero. I-I want you to teach me, to make me strong, stronger than anyone else. I want so much, strength, security, a successful future, and a part of me wants revenge against my parents, so please teach me!" The older version was close to tears._ **

**_The eyes of the shadow closed for a moment before snapping open. "Ahh, now I see, you're force sensitive aren't you." She didn't understand what that meant but it felt right for some reason. "If you wish for me to teach you must follow my instructions to the best of your ability. Fail and you will either be punished, be replaced or die. This is your last chance to back out, but if you do take the offer, then kneel, and bow your head. Call me 'Master.'"_ **

**_Her older self was clearly debating, but the shadow's eyes only had hints of amusement and elation. It took her older self a moment before following the request of the shadow. Darkness began to dot the younger's eyes obstructing the vision a bit. It was slowly getting worse. "I am your student, master."_ **

**_With this the darkness began to speed up. The shadow began to talk. "You will make a powerful Sith, apprentice. Now let's begin the first lesson, repeat after me. 'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.'" The darkness had overtaken nearly her entire eyesight, but for a moment she saw the shadow's hair color. It was green and black._ **

* * *

She woke up with a gasp sweating. She looked at the cheep 100-yen clock that her parents 'permitted' her to have. She had only been asleep for five minutes, but her head hurt less. She looked at the barren room, the bars on her window, and the locked door.

 _'One day, I'll find you master. One day. Peace is a lie, there is only passion.'_ She began to repeat that line in her head, over and over, promising to always remember it, to always practice it, to always cherish it. One day she would escape. One day she would find a teacher. One day she would become powerful. And one day she will have all she ever wanted.

* * *

The words of 'You never would have met her.' kept repeating in his head, over and over. His master was staring down at him with a curiosity visible in his eyes. "Because you would not have actively known how to use the force, you would have never left that afternoon, meeting Ana. It's likely that if you two ever met in that alternate future it would only be in passing."

Izuku was silent, but Alcor wasn't done. "Is it better to have something and lost it then to never have it at all? To be honest I don't know the answer to that dilemma. But think on it." While it was supposed to come off as an innocent question it only made Izuku more angry, blue lightning starting to spark in his hand. "Hmm, what's the saying, you've made your bed, now sleep in it?"

"Tell me one good reason not to destroy your Holocron right now." Izuku raised his still sparking hand at the floating Holocron in his closet. "Do you honestly think I taught you everything? Destroy that Holocron and you lose lots of knowledge." Alcor did not visibly react other than raising his eyebrow. Izuku paused, that was a very compelling argument, but a part of him still wanted to destroy Alcor.

Izuku started to condense his lightning making sure to take proper aim. "Immortality." Izuku was so startled that he almost fired the bolt. He dropped his hand after dispersing the lightning. "I heard you. You said you hate death. So, I have something that you would love. Immortality. And no, it's not keeping a portion of your soul alive in a Holocron like me."

Izuku bit his lower lip in contemplation before making a gesture to go on. "One of the many forms of immortality is Essence transfer. It allows a soul to transfer from body to body. But it has the side effects of causing the body to quickly degrade. Darth Vitiate was a practitioner of this, his original body in a sub-par state and needed to be repaired. However, this is impractical so the second is the ability to consume life. Many Sith of the past could consume the life of others, but that often lead to madness and sickness. I believe it was abuse of that power that led to it. Essentially, they gorged themselves silly and paid the price."

"Force Drain is a variety of techniques that can't be taught, but there are substitutes. A version that could be taught is simply Life Essence Drain. It works similarly to the Force Drain variant, but it is more inefficient. Essentially for every two years you take of another being's life you only gain one. Of course, I'm basing years of the Republic's 368-day year so the math would be a little strange." Izuku's eyes shined with the possibility of immortality. "Teach me…"

"Nope, can't do that." A beat passed before rage surged in Izuku. "Why the hell not!?" Alcor gave a snort of amusement. "It's not that I don't want to… okay that's not true, I would prefer if you didn't learn it, it's that the secret to immortality is simply too dangerous for anyone to have. I have information on it, but I am incapable of tell you how the ability works." A look of confusion of Izuku's face before his eyes narrow. "Then what use are you to me?" One, two, three.

"Nine Holocrons. You want immortality, the answer is in nine sperate Holocrons. Six with soul fragments three with cognitive maps. Find them and bring them together." Izuku was flabbergasted. "Why would you make nine Holocrons for that one technique?"

"Well actually there's a second ability that is gained by the gathering the Holocrons together. But it's not something a Sith Lord would in all honestly be interested in. Because it's not meant for a Sith Lord to use." The child narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Perhaps I'll tell you one day, for now you don't need to know." Izuku glowered in rage. Then a though comes. "Continuing on…"

"Now I told you it was too dangerous but if you really want to get technical…I like fucking with people." Izuku developed an eye twitch. _'Alcor acts more like a passive aggressive teen then an actual damn Sith Lord.'_

"You probably have questions on how it's supposed to work but I think that can be saved for tomorrow. You have had a very emotional day and should get some rest." Izuku growled reminded of what he had lost that day. Alcor's words were warped in a way that pushed as much blame on Izuku as possible. "Don't pretend like you care."

Alcor placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "But I do care, you're my apprentice after all." Alcor let out a sigh. "All joking aside, we still need to get your new name." Izuku went stiff. Alcor waved it off.

"Oh, come now, that's not so bad, you get to have a Darth title after all." Izuku looked down. "But I like my name and I want to keep it." Alcor rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down, you can still keep your old name, for some reason. It is that many Sith lords adopt new names when they become Sith Lords. Revan for instance choose to use the name Revan for both his time as a Jedi and Sith."

Izuku swallowed after a short time falling to one knee. "Okay, I'm ready, give it to me." Alcor made no more, no motion, he remained still. "What are you waiting for?" Alcor sighed. "There are various ways Sith are named. Some get named by their masters, others by the force itself. I myself however choose my name, not somebody else, and definitely not the force. I want you to do the same."

Izuku was flabbergasted but the look on Alcor's face showed he was dead serious. Izuku resigned himself to his fate. He sat down and began to think, what was his ultimate goal, what did he truly want in life, then it clicked.

"Darth Ferno… I'm Darth Ferno." Alcor raised an eyebrow. "Alright, why that name?" Izu no, Ferno replied. "I want to burn away this broken world, make something new, better, different with me at the helm." Alcor nodded in approval.

"Then rise Darth Ferno." The darkside swirled before it expanded outward making literal waves in the force. "Yes Master." Ferno stood up looking Alcor in the eye. Alcor then smirked deviously before his face turned to stone, Ferno crashing to the ground by a massive force push.

"Now, I am your Master. You are my legacy, until you can break free from me. The fact is, Lord Ferno, you were willing to destroy a Holocron for a petty grudge is beyond stupid. Even if you have more power than me, I have more techniques and experience then you. Far, far more. Never forget that." And with that Alcor let up dissolving into red fog. Ferno ground his teeth and raged at his master, before resigning himself to get to bed.

…

Alcor came out of his Holocron, he had to make sure the younger Sith Lord was in deep sleep, so waiting an hour was ideal. _'His force signature changed. When one fully embraces the darkside, their signature only darkness, it does not change. I need to find the cause. Perhaps it's tied to that strange action Ferno took after he struck that blow against the girl.'_ Alcor placed two fingers on the greenette's forehead before closing his eyes delving into his inner mind.

* * *

Alcor, Plagueis and Sidious were in shared meditation, probing the future. Normally the two Banite would not even dare to share information, but Alcor's lack of power made him a minimal threat that could easily be subdued. They were silent until they felt the wave of the force.

Plagueis opened his eyes. "So, the boy has been named." Sidious nodded in agreement. "The force gave me the name Darth Ferno." Alcor chimed in. In his mind that was not a bad name.

"Perhaps the boy could join us, he is a Sith Lord after all." Sidious said, trying to keep his excitement down. He was hoping he could steal the Apprentice for himself, and while Plagueis seemed unaware, Alcor saw right through him. "Calm yourself Lord Sidious. We must be careful when dealing with him or we risk a new enemy."

* * *

Alcor took a step into Izuku/Ferno's mindscape. It was a forest. More specifically the forest where they often trained. But unlike the real world, lush area, this one was, aside from a few blades of grass or leaves, cold and dead. The trees were almost barren and there seemed to be a bit of a gray overcast. Alcor began to walk forward hoping to discover.

Alcor walked, and slowly began to approach the area of Izuku's mind scape that stores memories, both short and long term. The he hears it. In this inner world, his force senses are a bit mor dull, but his hearing still worked. He stops turns and walks in another direction, before stopping. There was something in the middle of a clearing. It looked at Alcor in pure fear with an undertone of hate.

"So, you're what caused the change in Lord Ferno's signature." On the ground looking up at him was none other than Ana Lee. "Now the question is, how did you get here?" She swallowed.

* * *

**HA I threw out the vote. Bow to my evil and despair. I know I'm going to lose some followers for this but if Rick and Morty as well as BFB can get away with it then so can I. I already explained my reasoning for the name in the chapter. And I hit you with multi-punch combo, not bad, not bad at all. Now I'm basically going to interchange Ferno and Izuku. Izuku isn't a perfect Sith so keeping his original name is not unlikely.**

**If you guess who the apprentice is, I'll explain my reasoning for choosing them.**


	11. Ch 11: Welcome Home Ana

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 11: Welcome Home Ana

* * *

"Speaking"

**"All Might/Vocoder Speaking"**

_"Thought Communication"_

_'Thinking'_

**_Flash-forward/Flashback/Force Vision_ **

* * *

**I was asked to explain my reasoning for Himiko Toga via PM on Fanfiction. Well… I like Toga as a character. She is insane but she also plays her role really well. As for reasoning for using her as an apprentice, I like the idea that people who simply use the force, could be misdiagnosed as "quirked." Not only that but Himiko has a bad enough back story that she has enough reason to become Sith. In Cannon she can ingest blood, store it, use it to take somebody else's form and copy their quirk, but only if she has an innate understanding of said quirk. Monoma can copy quirks but doesn't kneed to know how to use the quirks he copies.**

**Right know the way I see it, she needs to consume blood, and she creates a skin of sorts using advanced Sith sorcery and alchemy to perfectly recreate the original person's body. It's why she need to know how the quirk works. And the answer to why Erasure can disrupt her form. Erasure shields quirk genes from expressing and when she recreates that body, the quirk in the blood gets disrupted and the DNA destabilizes. If she were to use the blood of somebody Quirkless or with a mutant quirk I don't think Erasure would nullify it.**

**Throw in her ability to erase her own presence, I mean scent, hearing and sight, and you clearly have somebody who is using the force even if its more instual than actuall training.**

* * *

She felt cold. Was she lying on the ground? It was had to tell. And then, she opened her eyes, and a gray sky met her vision. She sat up and looked around. It was a forest, but everything, save a few patches of grass or leaves, was cold and dead. "What happened, where am I?" And she stood up.

Ana didn't quite know where she was, but she felt like she was in place that was not natural. This much death, cold, gray, almost nothing. And then her memories returned. The date they were having, Dinner, Ice Cream, park, and then finding the man. Did she say she wanted to help?

She remembered walking forward to help, before feeling something hit the back of her neck. She did not know if it hurt but it did feel odd. But she somehow turned her head and saw her boyfriend. He was clutching a knife in a gloved right hand. Blood was on the knife. She only saw one more thing before passing out. It was his, eyes. His normally warm green eyes were replaced with intense pain filled amber stones. She started to walk forward, trying to make sense of her own memories.

It's hard to tell how long time has passed but for some reason she felt that she had to go this way and pretty soon she came to two large trees and one small one. She felt an urge to touch one of them and did so.

* * *

**_"Izuku it's time for dinner, come eat and you can play with your toys." Inko called out. She/He called out in defiance. "No! Play Now!" Inko entered the living room. She looked into her/his eyes. "What am I going to do with you Izuku." She/He felt themself smile. "Love me!" Inko smiled back. "Well, I'm certainly doing that, but you need to eat." She picked the child up and went to the kitchen._ **

* * *

"Haa haa. Was that a memory?" And had let go of the tree from the surprise of a memory not her own entering her head." _'That was not mine…Izuku's? is this where I am, somehow I'm in Izuku's mind. I-I shouldn't be seeing this, what if he has something personal.'_ Despite her own conscious, there was a feeling or a voice in her head nudging her to continue. She eventually gave in and touched the same tree again.

* * *

**_She/he was watching something on TV. "HAHA fear not citizens! Hope has arrived, for I am here!" A blue and yellow costumed hero was debuting on Japan TV carrying about half a dozen people. "Mom look!" She/he turned their head to look at Inko. She nodded. "Yeah, I see it." They turned their head back. "He's so cool!"_ **

* * *

_'Always the hero fanboy Izuku.'_

* * *

**_He/she tripped. They started to cry and their mother plucked them up. "Did you hurt yourself, Izuku? Here let mama kiss it better." They sniffed nodding their head and Inko kissed the boo-boo. "Feel better?" "A little."_ **

* * *

_"Auntie is such a good parent, why did Izuku turn out this way? There must be some reason."_ She returned to the memories.

* * *

**_"What's my quirk?" He/she were looking at a doctor that was sitting down. They were in a quirk clinic testing for their quirk. "Hmmm, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to go out and say it. I think you should give it up." Shock, and something clattered to the ground. Did they drop their figure?_ **

**_"Really? All his classmates are already showing quirks. Is there something wrong?" The doctor gave a sigh. "Ma'am may I ask what quirk generation you and your husband are?" Inko voice began to speak but at that point Izuku/Ana was in too much shock to be paying attention._ **

* * *

_'So Izuku felt the same way I did at his appointment. I didn't want to be a pro hero like he did, but I still wanted to be normal.'_

* * *

**_He/she began to speak. "He always has a smile on his face no matter what. Do-do you think I could be a hero too?" They turned their head to their mother. She was on the verge of crying. She simply fell to her knees and grasped Izuku/Ana tightly. "I'm so sorry!"_ **

* * *

Ana began to tear up a little but resolved to continue watching.

* * *

**_"So Deku. What did the doctor say?" Katsuki Bakugou bites out._ **

**_"Ah-aaah, well K-Kacchan, he s-said that I'm, I'm Quirkless" Izuku/Ana said, about to cry._ **

**_A beat passes before Katsuki/Kacchan and his two cronies burst out laughing._ **

**_"HAAAAH! Guess you really are a Deku, useless, you can't even get a quirk!" One of the kids burst out, the one with red wings._ **

**_"YEAH! I bet you just a great disappointment to your mother." The thin boy with elongated fingers said._ **

**_"Hey Deku. Why don't you scurry back home and cry about how you'll never be a hero? Never." Katsuki said, mocking._ **

**_"B-b-but-t-t, K-ka-achan-nn. Weren't we going to be the w-wonder duo? The best h-hero team, remem-mber?" They were now crying freely, weak in the knees._ **

**_"Yea, right, as if. I would never allow myself to be held down by the likes of you, who can't even get a quirk. My destiny is to become number one and I won't let you get in my way." Katsuki said, sparks popping in his hands._ **

* * *

_'This must be when Izuku lost Katsuki as a friend. I knew he was jerk, but I didn't think it was this bad.'_ Could this have been the moment that changed, but more nagging shows that no it comes right after.

* * *

**_This time Ana and Izuku were more detached. She no longer got his memories confused with her feelings. She still saw from his perspective, but it no longer felt like she was in control and was more a 1st party viewer._ **

**_She silently watched as the trees became a blur as Izuku ran his own thought starting dark. And then she heard it. A voice played in Izuku's head convincing the 5-year-old to find 'Him.' From Izuku point of view she saw the cave, entering it and finding a gold and red pyramid. She can feel Izuku use something, as suggested by the voice and the object floats coming undone before a red fog rolls out solidifying in the form of Darth Alcor._ **

* * *

_'That was the villain that defeated Endeavor. How does Izuku know him?'_

* * *

**_Now the perspective changed. She didn't know how it did so, but it did. She witnessed as a third party Alcor offer training and Izuku initially refusing it. She followed the two and the next day she saw the same vison Izuku did, felt the same anger he did and witnessed the crushing of the globe. And against her hope he eventually took Alcor's offer of apprenticeship. Alcor explained the force and what Izuku was. And then she heard those lines, that code._ **

**_"Peace is a lie there is only passion. Though passion I gain strength. Though strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The force shall free me."_ **

* * *

_'Logically speaking that code shouldn't facilitate such a reaction of disgust from me. Is this the force telling me to react like that? Does that mean I'm force sensitive?'_ Ana knew the answer was in those important memories. If she had to guess, the tree she was touching was important long-term memories, while the other big tree was minor long-term memories. If she had to guess the small tree was short term memories. She retuned to the important memories.

* * *

**_She witnessed how Izuku learned the False Aura of Light. She remembered that warmness coming off of him when she first met the kind boy. Was that all a lie? And if so, to who? She saw him meet her younger self crying in the street. He gave genuine comfort, no matter how dark he may seem._ **

**_It was about a year later and master as well as apprentice were sparing. She saw as Alcor explained the lightsaber. Alcor pulled out his own from a storage room, and told Izuku the 6 year old would be making his own. He drew up a plan, to break into U.A. of all places. She saw as Alcor placed a compel on her past self, Auntie, and her parents. Is that why she did not actively think of that week?_ **

**_She witnessed as Alcor and Izuku broke into U.A. and begin to make crystals. She saw, days later, how they were confronted by the rodent principal. Alcor was able to manipulate the integrate chimera to his design. And then she was fast forwarded to the next day._ **

**_Izuku was well rested and was assembling his lightsabers. She stared in awe as all the pieces fit together. And soon they were done. And she saw the pretty blades that came out. Red and black, beautiful separate but together make an elegant as it is dangerous weapon. And then she was catapulted though time._ **

**_She witnessed some of Izuku's Sith lessons. Some physical, some mental, some philosophical. She saw Izuku learn Force Lighting and him burning himself. She heard how some Sith Holocrons are made. She prays that Izuku won't follow in Alcor's footsteps, but she knows that he's slowly becoming more and more dark._ **

* * *

"Izuku…why become his student, why not try to be self-taught? You're smart enough." Nobody answered, and the words gave little comfort to her. She knows the feelings that Izuku felt to her were genuine, otherwise why would he cry at her death.

* * *

**_And then she saw that week. She saw how Alcor needed to leave and had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with those ship schematics that Alcor would constantly reference. She saw as Izuku went about his week, how he saw the black lightning and later how he admitted his own love for her. She still wondered how it would happen have happened had Izuku never met Alcor._ **

**_Later that week, they all watched as Alcor decimated the Number 2 hero on public TV, and returned to their homes in fear. She witnessed Izuku's side of their first date. She had thought him as a bit awkward for his first date, turns out he was incredibly good at hiding how nervous he was. Maybe those years as an apprentice?_ **

**_And then she saw it. Alcor had returned and he had brought bearing an ultimatum. Izuku's powerlessness or her death, he chooses. And for a month and a half she felt her heart break over and over. And then came the night before. She heard Izuku's thoughts, his words and his silent promise to her. And then it cut out._ **

* * *

She was touched but know she knew why Izuku did what he did. He was coursed by Alcor to do so and if he did not Izuku would be punished. None of this is right, none of this should be allowed. But Alcor knows how to hide and how to manipulate. Despite her own death she hopes that Izuku can break free from Alcor's machinations one day. She removed her hand from the tree.

She took note of the smaller tree. The body had not properly taken in those memories so short term was the most likely. She touched the tree and was pulled in.

* * *

**_She was merged with Izuku once again. She went through the day, beginning with the kidnapping of the adult male used as bait. She/he spoke to Katsuki about the Sith before lunch. And then came the date. She/he treated Ana like a princess. Everything progressed like Ana remembered. And then she saw what happened after Ana's death. The return of the force. The death of the Man. A hero, a siren, a phone call. And then the most shocking was she was going to be an older sister, keyword was. Izuku was given the honor of being the older brother. She saw his return and Izuku and Alcor arguing about the Sith, before Alcor got his way. How? Immortality._ **

**_Alcor played to Izuku's innate desires and used that to keep him in line. And then came the new name. She/He wanted to burn down the world around them and make something new, so they took the name Darth Ferno._ **

* * *

She fell to the ground in mental anguish crying out. It was haunting to feel yourself kill, and not just kill but kill your past self. She never felt so cold. And then she heard it, turning her head. Ana Lee looked up in fear, with a hint of hate at Darth Alcor.

"So, you're what caused the change in Lord Ferno's signature," Alcor began. "Now the question is, how did you get here?" She bit back her tongue by swallowing in order to keep from lashing out at this living monster.

"Careful there, that's a lot of hate you're sending me. I think I see amber." She let out a gasp, her eyes ceasing to bleed amber like Alcor had said. They returned to their natural color. She swallowed again. "You monster."

Alcor looked bored. "Yes, I'm a monster…so what?" Ana gawked at him, very few would readily admit to being monsters. "You-you twisted a pure being to your own design, and you feel no remorse." Alcor snorted.

"Of course not, I'm a Sith I use my emotions, and crush those that don't have uses." Ana glared with a bit of confidence. "Is it truly worth it if you lose your humanity in the process?" Alcor was getting bored and you could se it on his face.

"Sweetie, I lost any humanity I had long before I became a Sith Lord." Alcor reached out grabbing Ana with the force, binding around the neck, making sure to only pinch her by its sides. Ana began to cough.

"Hmmm, now I see, you're a soul fragment like yours truly." Ana was having trouble speaking but was still able to convey her thought vocally. "A-A s-soul f-f-frag-m-ment?" Alcor nodded.

"Yes, it would appear that Lord Ferno has the innate ability to manipulate souls, and with the territory absorb soul fragments in near death states. Fascinating, but if he were to learn that you exist here it could jeopardize everything." Ana despite the situation couldn't help but feel a bit cheeky. "So, what are y-you gonna-a do? K-kill me?"

Alcor let out a sigh. "I would love to do so, but I don't have enough control in this mindscape to expel you, hmm I wonder…" Alcor took her to a clearing. He reached out downwards, and an opening made itself known. Ana looked down into the pit in fear. "Now the question is should I allow you a viewing window to see everything Darth Ferno will do throughout the years or should I leave you in solitary confinement. Hmm, greater risk of you escaping if I allow a window, so better not risk it." And he let go.

Ana dopped about 12 feet and despite the pain didn't break any bones because she had none to break. She looked up in desperation. She didn't even get a chance to retort before Alcor cutr her off. "Welcome home Ana…" And darkness filled her vision.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I made a shorter chapter that was released sooner. I wanted to get Ana's PoV in all of this and a figure a brief memory viewing is the perfect way to do so. So comment or review, however you do so.**


	12. Ch 12: An Ice Cold Dish

The Hidden Sith: Izuku Midoriya

Ch 12: An Ice-Cold Dish

* * *

"Speaking"

**"Vocoder/All Might Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_"Thought Communication"_

**_Flashback/Force-Vision_ **

* * *

**New Chapter woo! A hero is going to get their competence, but before that I want to talk a little.**

**So, as of writing this my second grandmother is dead, she died Tuesday about 11:30 at night and to be honest I don't know how to approach it. I was never really close to her, and for the past year and a half, she was brought to the city where my parents and I live in order to keep an eye on her. See, she has severe dementia and from the past 20 or so years she simply hid in her home in Wilmington Delaware, only going out to get food. Before that, she apparently was a real piece of work. She cursed my father at my parents' wedding. Waved her finger at her daughter for marrying him. Yelled at a band for taking a five-minute break, etc. Bear in mind I was not alive currently so it's secondhand accounts from those present but still. It didn't help that my mother hated her.**

**Another instance of craziness was when my other grandmother, was tricked by my father to spend the day with this crazy woman. Said crazy woman called the cops on her (Father's Mother) after she forgot where the car was parked, going to extremes and think she was abandoned. She literlay went out in a blaze of glory. Where we lived we got hit with a few days of snow, knocking out power in some locations and forgetting that my father had given her led lights with built in battery banks, bought a fancy candle and matches. She had caught fire the week prior and was slowly dying in the hospital. What didn't help the fact, was that my extended family on her side suddenly started to care only when she was on her death bed. Not before, when she was living alone losing her mind.**

**As it turns out that part of the family is immensely powerful. In my father's words, I have a distant uncle who is the biggest diamond importer in the country. Never met the guy, and I don't know if I want to. Apparently, they are going to fly her body to NYC for the weekend before being flowing into Israel to be buried. 50 grand is how much it's going to cost. Originally, they wanted my grandmother, on her deathbed to be in the care of my uncle (mother's brother), the same uncle who has had no job and has spent every penny on gambling at the poker table. Yeah, sure, have the man who used her dementia riddled state to get her to sigh for a co-loan as opposed to the daughter who has a law degree and works for providence. Bravo.**

**As it turns out the further away in the family, I get the more crazy it seems on both sides. But to be honest, I feel a bit like a failure, three of my four grandparents have PHDs, (Father's father and mother and Mother's father.) my father is currently in classes for one and my mother is a contact lawyer. I'm 19, haven't been able to get a legitimate job yet, am barely getting though community college, and all I have going for me is that fact that I'm an electric major from my Trade High school. So now I only have two remaining grand parents and only one of them is actually sane. The other one also has dementia. Yaaaayyy.**

* * *

Her funeral was two days later. It was a small open casket affair that led to many tears being shed. There were only a handful of other people present, a few respectful classmates, one of their nicer teachers, and even one of the Police Officers showed up.

What was a bit unexpected was Katsuki's presence but it's likely he was dragged there by his mother. Izuku putting on a mask got up and made sure to make a passionate eulogy but it was a bit difficult with Katsuki's barely contained rage boring into the young Sith lord.

"Deku…" That was all he could get out before Darth Ferno turned his back to look at the freshly dug grave. No matter how much Katsuki tried to get his attention Izuku would continue to ignore the blond, before said blond just gave up. However unknown to everyone Ferno was planning something evil in his head.

* * *

Darth Ferno had been watching the patterns of his target. A hero by the name of CyX. It was the same hero that came to Izuku's 'rescue' days prior. From the Sith lord's analysis, he could tell that the hero primarily used support gear to compliment his quirk. Enhancement.

It's funny, in Ferno's mind the hero doesn't even have that impressive of a quirk and yet was quirkiest beyond belief. Guess that's why he never really got popular. Ferno watched as the hero patrolled around midnight, in west Mustafa. The young Sith was wearing a dark grey cloak that had small armor plates adorning his arms and legs. Hidden in his cloak was his dual lightsabers, one freely dangling from the right side of his belt the other up his left-hand sleeve.

A black highlighted hood was over his head covering his curls. On his face was a black mask with a red Y like shape that seemed to glow. It was tightly bound to him and as a "gift" from his master for killing Ana it had a built-in vocoder to disguise his voice beyond recognition.

Darth Ferno reached out with his left hand, while placing his right on his saber. Then he clenched his hand pulling it back fast. He waited until nobody was looking and the hero was pulled deep in the alley way. Darth Ferno dropped down from his high viewpoint. He landed silently and pulled out his right-hand lightsaber.

 **"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."** The hero looked at his attacker. "I don't know what I did to you, but it matters not foul villain. I, CyX will bring you down!"

Darth Ferno rolled his right shoulder before rushing CyX. **"Let me ask you something, what is your opinion on Quirkless people?"** He used his right foot to kick the hero which was blocked. "Why should those wastes of resources be the subject of out discussion? They are nothing."

 **"Oh? Is that all the girl that died two days ago was worth?"** A look of confusion crossed his face as he dodged the left-handed fist aimed for his face. "Why should I bother remembering the Quirkless, not when people like us exist, we clearly are superior. In fact, I have a group I would like to introduce you to."

 **"Grr."** The dark lord growled out as swiftly and successfully landed a kick on the hero's chest. He made no audible response to the hero's words because he didn't need to. CyX had no mental shielding whatsoever so all his surface thoughts were not hard to hear for Darth Ferno. _'So there's an entire cult of these maniacs, I'll have to keep an eye on the Meta Liberation Army. If they become a nuisance I'll bring them down."_ Ferno lit his saber, his black and red blade swiping in an arc severing and cauterizing the toes of CyX's left foot.

"AGHHHAAAAAAAA!" When the hero let out a scream, Ferno force pushed him into a brick wall almost knocking him out. In a momentary flash of mischievousness Darth Ferno pulled up the mask so CyX could see his face. "Y-you're…" CyX suddenly felt something in his neck break while Ferno pulled his mask back down. He didn't know it but the Sith had used the Force to sever his vocal cords.

 **"I can't let you tell the world who I am, if somebody was nearby that could jeopardize my goals. But now you understand a bit of my rage, and before I kill you, I'm going to torture you to my heart's content."** Black lightning began to spark in his left hand.

* * *

Eraserhead was patrolling the area when he heard the scream of somebody. It sounded painful. Using his capture scarf, he propelled himself atop the building and looked down. **"…torture you to my heart's content."** Down there he could see a hero about to be hit with Black Lightning.

Thinking quickly Eraserhead activated his quirk in an attempt to stop the lightning. But as life like to torment him the attack didn't seem to stop or even weaken. It stuck true and the hero that was on the ground made the motion like he was screaming but no sound was coming out. The underground hero quickly and quietly dropped to the ground.

Without missing a beat or even turning his head Darth Ferno spoke, still sending the weak lightning into the body of CyX. **"Unless you want to die, I suggest you turn around and pretend you never saw anything Eraserhead."** The villain threw his blade at the underground pro. Eraserhead ducked his head to avoid the spinning blade before diving to the side to avoid it once more, the blade returning to its owner's hand.

"May I ask who you are?" Eraserhead had a shiver going down his spine. Without looking the villain had identified him and seamed to possess more than one quirk. To make matters more complicated Erasure didn't seem to have any effect on the villain. The Pro didn't know who or what he was dealing with but knew he couldn't stand by and let somebody be killed because of inactivity. The cloaked figure creased the electricity.

 **"Ask a question and sign your death warrant. But very well. I am Darth Ferno, Dark Lord of the Sith."** That rang a familiar bell in Eraserhead's head. "Any relation to Darth Alcor?" Darth Ferno raised his left hand, the still living body of CyX raising with it before being slammed into the ground.

 **"Heh, yes he's my master. I learned everything I know from him."** Eraser sent his capture scarf towards Ferno before it got cut into pieces by the red and black blade. _'That blade must be at least 4000 Celsius.'_ "So, you graduated or not?"

Ferno pushed his left hand out sending Eraser flying back. The pro quickly repositioned himself to land feet first. **"Unfortunately no, I've been his apprentice for 6 years now, and I still have another decade to decade and a half to go."** Eraser used his undamaged side of the scarf to propel him upwards as he attempted to drop down. Ferno sent another push at him. "Why do you follow somebody into villainy when you have this incredible quirk at your disposal?" He meant it. A quirk that could do all of this and not be able to be shut down was worthy of praise.

 **"heh, Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to break it to you but I'm Quirkless. What I have is something far more powerful and impressive."** Eraser dodged a blot of black lightning. _'So, he's seems to be like Darth Alcor regarding strength, but no known weaknesses. Still…'_ "Why villainy? Why not try to be a better person? You're young, likely not even an adult, why throw away your future?"

 **"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Though passion I gain strength. What makes you think I simply didn't trade in my future for a different better one. Sith are inherently selfish, why should I care about others when looking out for yourself is far better."** _'No, he's lying. I can tell, he's not doing this because he's selfish, he just doesn't know what to do when push comes to shove.'_ Eraser stiffened his form reaching out with his hand in a cheesy move. _'I hope this works.'_

"Look, you have the opportunity to walk away. Nobody knows who you are, so put down the blade and let him go. We can talk like rational people here." _"Because I can't detain him like those with quirks and his plethora of abilities makes it hard, I need to try and get him to see reason.'_ Eraser saw Ferno flinch a little before steeling his nerves.

 **"Sorry, but CyX is going to die. I will not let you or anyone else get into my head. I've made my choices and now I must live with them."** _'Damn it, there goes that idea. But his words, he almost sounds guilty.'_ Eraser entered a fight stance once more before grabbing a smoke bomb. "Well can I ask you, why target him? There are many better options, and yet you go for an unknown hero that isn't even in the top hundreds." *Boom Boom* Smoke started to fill the area, and unknown to Eraser, Ferno still could tell exactly where he was.

Darth Ferno scoffed. **"He mocked the death of a Quirkless little girl. All she wanted to do was live her life, but when her light was snuffed out, he simply said that she was essentially useless. SHE WAS NOT USELESS!"** _'So, it's possible Ferno killed her, likely at the behest of his master, and regrets it tremendously. If I can get other pro out of here, he likely would know who it was that attacked him.'_ Unfortunately, life likes to mock Shota Aizawa.

*Voom* Eraser heard the blade move but didn't know what happened until the smoke began to let up a little. And then lying where CyX was, a decapitated body, it's headed a little off to the side. _'Ferno must have gotten tired of dragging this out, so he just killed his target, likely so he could focus all on me. Damn it all!'_ It's too bad that Eraser wasn't paying enough spatial attention because next thing he knew he was impaled from behind, right through his right kidney.

"ACK, chough, ARGGG." Eraser coughed up a little bit of blood before the blade was retraced. He then turned his head to look at his attacker. At this point Ferno had turned around and began to walk off. Eraser tried to push himself up but couldn't find the strength. Soon, the pain became too much, and he passed out.

* * *

Hatsume Mei was a brilliant young girl who adored inventing. After all who couldn't ignore such cute babies. She turned a corner and began to walk, heading to a local department store to replace some busted dill bits. She had been given a small amount for only this and while she was upset, she could see her father's reasoning.

She was about halfway down the street before she heard something that was like music to her ears. Mei quickly looked around before heading towards the source of the noise. She investigated the alleyway, and what she saw amazed her. A red and black blade dancing through the air, before being grabbed by a dark clocked figure.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear the voice augmentation that the figure had before smoke filled the area. She could see a red glow at best, and she heard the sound the blade made in the air. When the smoke cleared, she one of the pro heroes had his head cut off and the other was lying on the ground smoke coming from his body. She quickly pulled out her phone calling the paramedics.

After she gave the address of the two downed heroes, she began to walk towards the department store, hoping to pick up the drill bit fantasying about the blade, and before she knew it she was gabbed pulled into an alleyway. The same blade she was hoping to see was off positioned under her chin. **"You witnessed the battle and yet you're not scared. Why?"**

Mei had this look on her face that showed how excited she was. A firsthand demonstration of the technology. "Why would I be so scared of such an awesome baby?!" **"Baby…? Oh, you mean my lightsaber."** "*Gasp* is that what it's called, well it's appropriate, how does it work, how much power does it use, how do you make one, how hot is it?"

 _'Was that what I was like years ago? Maybe, but I see an opportunity. If I play my cards right, not only will I gain a valuable ally and subordinate, but also one that is far more technologically inclined than Master or myself are.'_ **"You want to understand how all this works."** He waves his lightsaber in front of her. She nodded. **"Well perhaps I can teach you about advanced technology; I can tell you have a hunger for such things. A shame you aren't force sensitive, but still."** She didn't know what force sensitive meant, but she didn't care.

"What do I have to do?" She couldn't tell but the clocked figure was smirking. **"Only one thing, swear loyalty to me, and only me, and if you lie I will cut you down."** Dare she betray the society she lives in? All she wants to do is create the world's greatest inventions and here was a fast-track way to do so, and yet something was nibbling at her. It took a while before Mei crushed that small part of her. The ends justify the means, she just hoped she didn't have to directly kill anyone. "I swear loyalty to you…" She bowed her head a question forming.

 **"Darth Ferno, Lord Ferno to you Mei Hatsume."** She violently flinched; how did he know who she was? As if reading her mind Ferno chuckled. **"Relax."** And Mei felt some compelling force to relax her mind, she almost gave in before pushing back. **"Ah, you're strong willed, that's good. Meet me at Takoba Municipal Beach at 10 AM Saturday. I trust you know where that is?"** She nodded. **"Good."** And with that Darth Ferno disappeared, leaving Mei to her own thoughts. What did she just sign up for?'

* * *

*Goarn* His body hurt near his stomach. What happened? Where was that beeping coming from? "SHOTA!" Ah, damnit, the blond annoyance in his life, Present Mic. "Calm down it's not rational to act like this. I'm not dead yet." Mic went stiff. "I thought we would agree not to think like that after…Oboro."

Fuck, he must be hoped up on more painkillers than a drug addict if he let loose his inner thoughts so freely. He'll need to be more careful. "Ah, Eraserhead." Ah the rodent of UA had come to visit. He felt all tingly on the inside. "I trust that the accommodations are good for you. You know you're lucky. Had whatever hit you, not cauterize the wound, you likely would have bled out and died."

"Huff, What's the prognosis?" Nedzu gave a smile. "Well, Recovery girl has been harassing a few, more inexperienced doctors. Poor things. It would appear that you have lost one of your kidneys." Fuck! No more drinking. If he had both working kidneys, he would be more likely to drown his frustrations out, but now he only has one good one, and he fucks it up, game over. Kidney's don't regenerate like livers do. Well unless you count regeneration quirks, but he was not fortunate enough to be born with one.

"Could you perhaps recount what happened to land you here?" Aizawa nodded before recalling hearing screaming and coming onto the scene with Darth Ferno and CyX. Throughout the recalling, Mic and Nedzu were silent but when he finished Nedzu rubbed his small head. "Something wrong?"

"It feels like I'm missing something, like I forgot something, I just hope what ever it is it's not linked with this Darth Ferno and Darth Alcor." Nedzu let out a sigh. "I'm going to be giving you the number for Yagi Toshinori. He is All Might's secretary." Aizawa let out the biggest groan he could before wincing in dull pain. "Now, now it's not like that. All Might, Detective Tsukauchi, Gran Torino and I have been doing an investigation for the past month and a half into Darth Alcor. I think your insight will help."

* * *

A few days after and it was 5 till 10 on Saturday. Darth Ferno had elected to forgo his cloak and wear casual. He put on his mask of Izuku Midoriya and was relaxing at the illegal dumping sight. "Hi!" He opened his green eyes. Mei was looking into his eyes expectantly. "I'm looking for a Darth Ferno, he wears a black and grey cloak, as well as a red and black mask. Oh! He has this wired voice modulation about it."

Izuku smirked. "I do know where he is, simply follow me." He got up and began to walk, Mei shouting indignations. He simply ignored them as she flowed him towards a familiar forest. Pretty soon they came across the frame of a starship. Of course to deter others, a strong force compel that was lingering made people instinctively turn away, unless they knew it was there. "Why have you brought this girl here, Lord Ferno?" Mei gave an acquisition stare and finger pointing.

The younger Sith rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his master. "I have brought her here because she, unlike us has a talent for technology. We teach her what we know, and she would be able to take that knowledge further and further." Alcor took a second good look at her, probably digging though her memories. After a few minutes, Alcor nodded. "I approve of this decision. Come Mei, I will begin teaching you while Lord Ferno deals with something up here." She quickly followed Alcor down the ladder before the hatch closed.

Darth Ferno waited a moment before raising his right hand towards the line of trees behind him. Something went flying into his grasp. "AHACK!" Katsuki Bakugo was gripped by the young Sith whose eyes had returned to their amber state. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop Kaachan." There was only palpable fear on his face as he stared directly into deaths eyes. Izuku had warned him about digging too deep and his own pride wouldn't allow him to listen. Now he's likely to die at the hands of Darth Ferno.

* * *

**You can tell how at first Izuku tries to keep his name, but as time goes on, he detaches Izuku Midoriya from Darth Ferno more and more. Next Chapter will be events from the previous two in Bakugou's perspective.**


End file.
